


You're Not So Bad, I Guess?

by Silenthilllz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinda of an AU?, Monsters, This takes place after THE END
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 57
Words: 62,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenthilllz/pseuds/Silenthilllz
Summary: Silent moves in to a new house with some new roommates to only discover she has taken the interest of a certain commie. How will our cat demon handle the douche bag communist? Does she feel the same way?





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written or posted on here before. I'm kinda scared too because I might make these characters OOC. And its of course an OC x Canon fic...
> 
> I'm a bit nervous

I had recently moved into the house where Tom was living with his two other roommates. I think they had another, but he went out to do something or other, I dunno. Tom seems to get real mad when I ask about him. I actually set up my room in the spare that the guy I was talking about earlier used to live. His room was cluttered with basic boy things, and I think I found some porn. Oh god it was hentai to be exact. Well, that was nice.

I placed it somewhere else, like in a bag of his shit he didn't grab when left. I didn't know what to do with the bag so I just left it in the corner of the room. After about 4 hours, I had clean this room up to my standards and set out my stuff. My laptop on the desk, my books and movies in the bookshelves, my gaming consoles near a large TV already plugged in and shit. My clothes were already put up in the closet, and I added some picture frames of me and my friends and family. I changed the bed sheets for some white covers and pillows. Added some of my plushies on the bed to make it perfect. My drawings supplies were also on the desk, and my phone and its charger were near the stand by my bed.

"All done~" I smiled, clapping my hands together. I plopped down onto my bed rather tired from that unpacking and decided to check what time it was on my phone. I reached over and slid it past the screen, seeing my FMA background. I looked at the time to see it was about 6pm. "Daammn. That took longer than expected really. I'll just play some games and whatnot." So I went to the TV I had placed and decided to play some Digimon World: Next Order on my PS4. I had accidently overtrained my MegaKabuterimon and it died earlier than I wanted it to, so I had to retrain another one to get it up to where my MarineAngemon was. That was gonna take ages since I fucked up the aging. "Agh no..." I mumbled, turning it on to play the game when someone had knocked on my door. The opening of the game was playing as I walked to the door.

I had opened it to find Edd standing there smiling at me. "Hey, Silent, how's the room looking?" He asked cheerfully, drinking his Cola. He had brown short hair and brown eyes. A smile plastered on his face, and it was contagious. He wore his favorite green hoody as Ringo trailed behind him.

I smiled at Edd. "It's fine. It took longer than I had thought it would take, but I set it up my standards at least!" I stepped back to allow him into my room to let him see it.

He walked in, mindful of his Cola. He looked at the stuff I set up, my bed, my desk, then to my gaming console which was replaying the intro again. "So, you got a game?" He stared at it.

"Yes, Edd I have a game. I'm bored most of the time, if it's too much trouble I can unplug it?" I asked him. I probably did take up alot of power since I had tons of shit. Bad habit of mine.

Edd shook his head. "No, I was just gonna warn you Matt might try and play your games if you're not careful. He likes to mess with people's things, just like Tord. If you find something missing from your room, the odds are that Matt has taken a fancy to it and stolen it." Edd took a sip of his Cola, seeing a bag of stuff beside the door. "What's that?"

"Oh I'll be careful, I'll hid my stuff when I go to bed so he won't find it. Also I don't think he would like it? I mean it's.. well, I dunno." I noticed Edd staring at the bag I had put aside containing all the dude's stuff. "Oh, that is a bag full of the previous roommate's stuff. I didn't know what to do with it so I put it down there. Know his address so I can send it to him? I don't want it in here because it has hentai in it." I asked him, sitting down on my bed.

Edd stiffened, "Oh, sorry he didn't tell us where he was heading. Just throw it away. Hentai? You mean porn right?" He asked.

"Yeah, hentai is the Japanese term for porn really. I know it because it has tentacles, I've never known anyone except Japan to make something about tentacles." I mumbled out, receiving a weird look from Edd. "I don't watch porn!"

Edd laughed at my flustered face, "I didn't say you did. I was just wondering how you knew about it. You sure?" He asked, backing out of the room.

"I told you already, I don't read or watch hentai!" I hissed at him, throwing my pillows at him. I missed alot, I went to retrieve my pillows when I smiled at Edd kindly, "Thanks for allowing me to bunk with you guys. I really needed a room. I owe you guys." I bowed a bit.

Edd began blushing a bit and stuttered, "No, it's fine! We needed a new roomie anyway. Also, dinner is gonna be pizza again. Come down when you want, might wanna do it fast because Matt might eat it all. Thanks!" He tripped down the stairs with Ringo behind him. "I'm ok!" He hollered from the landing as Matt and Tom asked what was up.

I chuckled, closing my door after grabbing my pillows. I placed them back on my bed, and sat down on my bed before getting back up to head for dinner. Matt was not gonna eat all the food. I needed it.


	2. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone intrudes Silent's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put translations for the Norwegian words at the end.

After getting some pizza slices away from Matt and eating them, I decided to rest before going out on my mission. Still had to do missions even with living in a world like this. I had no idea how because crazy shit happened all the time. Still have to hunt them down. I was so thankful that my room had a window in it so I could slip in through it and out without waking up my roommates. Last place I stayed in had no windows so I had to come through the front door covered in blood and bruises while my roommates were screaming at me. That was not gonna happen again because these new roommates seemed really decent.

Once I entered my room, I closed my door and began to put my stuff up to hid it from Matt as Edd had warned me earlier that day. I usually left around 3 in the morning to do my job, then come back around 10 to make it seem like I've been in the house the entire time. It was around 8pm now so I decided to snooze until 3. I changed into my gear which consisted of some simple jeans, white tennis shoes, a black and white stripes T-shirt with a blue denim jacket over it. The pockets had some of my equipment in them.

"Time to snooze, I guess." I said, not noticing the figure sitting on my desk. I turned off the lights in my room, suddenly aware of another being in the room. I equipped my shadow claws as I pointed them at the figure on my desk. "Who are you?" I asked.

The figure chuckled in an accent I didn't recognize. It sounded European though. I had forgotten to turn off my TV which added a glow to the room, giving the mystery figure a sudden weird appearance. They began to flip through pages on a book or something. "These are such nice drawings. You an artist or something?" The voice asked in a bit of a deep tone.

I realized they had gone through my art stuff, "Hey! Don't touch my stuff!" I growled, remaining away from the intruder. If he had a weapon, then I was fucked because I haven't fought a human before in a very long time. Only creatures. "What are you doing in my room? You a stalker or something?" I asked them, getting ready to shout for the boys, mainly Tom because Tom was tall as hell and seemed to be able to fight.

The figure put the drawings down before smirking. I could only see a red hoody and some jeans. His face was a mystery to me since the light didn't reach that far. I did see a band-aid on his right cheek though. "Your room? Aww, I guess the guys put my room up for sale... All my stuff is gone it seems." He sounded a bit mock hurt, searching the room that was once his for anything that might of stayed.

"Oh, so you're the dude before me? Well, yeah this is my room now. Sorry buddy, I did save some of your stuff for you. The stuff you just left here. It's in the bag by the door." The door which I was standing nearby. I could of just kicked it to him. That made more sense. I was just inviting him to shank me. _Great_.

"Really? Oh thank you so much _kamerat_." He chuckled. He stood up to get his bag which contained his stuff, and I could see him clearly. He had brown hair that had two large spikes on the top and what looked like a small mullet in the back. They looked like demon horns. The right side of his face was had scars on it from some kind of awful fight while his right eye had been replaced with what looked like a robotic eye. It had a grey color in it, calculating and sharp. While his other eye had a red tint in it. His right hand looked like a prosthetic, but more robotic like. Kinda like an Automail from FMA. Kinda looked like something from Iron Man with all the red. While he approached, he had a smug grin on his face.

It was like looking at another demon from hell. I had never met an actual demon that looked like this with the horns and stuff. I was a bit shocked and scared to be honest. I didn't know what to do as I felt my claws vanish as I held onto nothing to protect me. I decided to step out of the way and actually head to work earlier than intended, but before I had managed to step away from the door, the intruder placed his hand on the wall beside me preventing me from escaping. I jumped at the sudden movement causing my cat ears and tail to pop out in fright.

"You don't get to leave just yet... Oh? You have some rather interesting features." He noticed the cat ears and tail in interest. Forgetting about the bag of stuff he was aiming for earlier, he used his other hand to touch my ears as if seeing if they were real. And they were. He stroked the soft fur on the ears, staring down at the patterns. Dark purple stripes with lilac fur. He also noticed the tail had the same patterns as he decided to touch the tail as well. "Such lovely features... Almost like in an anime of some sort." He mumbled to himself, growing closer to me.

Oh that's wonderful his dude was an anime fan. _Greeaaat_. Though now was not the time to be thinking about that as some random intruder was being intimate with me! I was acting like a flustered school girl, I was a damn cat demon! I should be able to handle this, but he's touching my tail and it feels weird. I bit my lip, looking away from the tall intruder. I noticed my door was cracked open a bit, and I could see Ringo staring at me with her black eyes in confusion. I looked at her like ' _Please go get help_!' hoping my animal powers did work on Ringo.

It did as Ringo went off to find some help I hope! I was hoping for Tom since Edd and Matt might not be able to take this freak down? He had a fucking robo arm and looked like trouble.

I stood there in embarrassment as this dude finally was done assessing my features. "Are you done?" I asked a bit miffed. I was mistaken, and he lifted up the back of my shirt to see if my tail connected with my back. I yelped in fright and tried to smack him, but he caught my arm and held it tightly.

"Stop." Was the single command he gave that brought me still. I quivered in fright at the man. I felt his hand touch my backside, then slowly travel up to where my bandages were.

"Oh? You seem to be in alot of fights." He picked at the tape as I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. "You're a fighter aren't you? All these wounds tell me you get into alot of trouble..." He chuckled darkly.

The door flung open revealing Tom looking mad as hell. Behind him were Matt and Edd, who was holding Ringo in his arms. " **TORD**!" Tom had screeched, seeing the intruder holding me in such a bad way. There was a dark energy radiating off of Tom, a monster like energy. He stepped forward and grabbed the person by the scruff of the hoody, away from me and stood in the middle of the room.

I slid down to the floor, holding myself. I remember the cold metallic touches lingering on my skin. It frightened me. I curled into myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I snapped my face up to see Matt. I shivered a bit before deciding to bolt. I stood up and ran to the front door, hearing Matt and Edd calling my name. I tripped down the steps as I fumbled with the door handle, smiling as I opened it, and ran into the night to get away from the freak and do my job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kamerat = Comrade


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Tord have a small fight

Tom held Tord by the scruff of his hoody rearing back a fist to punch him in the face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here!?" He noticed that Tord was smiling darkly as if thinking about something dangerous, knowing him, it probably was. "And what the hell were you doing to Silent?" He seethed. He noticed after he grabbed Tord away from Silent she slumped down onto the ground and held herself.

The Commie laughed, "None of your business old friend. I was admiring her ... features." He trailed off, grabbing Tom's hand with his robotic one. He gripped hard, bruising it. "Now if you would so kindly let me go, I will be taking my leave."

"We are not friends! I thought we made it clear that we didn't want you near here! And don't go assaulting our friend!" Tom growled out, not caring about his hand. "Get the fuck outta here already!" Tom let him go and pointed to the window Tord had apparently came in from.

"Silent?" He heard Matt say as he looked from Tord to where Silent was. She hadn't moved, but only jumped again to when Matt placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked frightened. So frightened that she stood up quickly and bolted out the door, knocking Edd and Matt over. He heard the front door open and nothing.

" _Shit_." Tom cursed, "Look what you fucking did!" He growled at Tord who had a bag in his hands and was going through the window. He cracked his knuckles, " _Go_."

"Why Tom, are you letting me run free? _Så veldig hyggelig_!" Tord chuckled, slipping out of the window before Tom had the chance to pull him back in and strangle him. "Later my friends, and... maybe you _min kjære_ " Tord grinned at the silhouette of the cat girl running through the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så veldig hyggelig! = So very Nice!
> 
> min kjære = my dear


	4. Another Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent meets Tord once again

It had been roughly about a month since the intruder, known as Tord, assaulted me in my room. I had managed to skirt around that topic with the rest of my roommates. At first, Edd and Matt were worried to death when I came back from my job after running off to who knows where covered in animal scratches and blood. Edd had scolded me after getting the first aid kit out patching up my arms. Talking to Tom was a bit of a weird one, he wanted to know why Tord was in my room and what he did.

I just told him that I was heading to bed when he just came through the window and surprised me. I had left out the parts where he basically felt me up and shit, but it wasn't feeling me up really. He was just very handsy with my ears and tail which I never mentioned again to the boys since I was glad they didn't ask about it. So I was actually quite happy when they didn't ask about my nightly job, they knew I went out at odd hours and came back, but they never asked.

I was sitting in my room currently, nursing my recent wounds from the battle yesterday night. I had been careless and received a nasty wound on my back. I couldn't reach the wound to care for it so I either had the choice of letting it heal on its own or asking one of my roommates to do it for me. "I'm so boned." I growled. Which one did I ask help from though? Definitely not Tom, we had a bit of a weird issue with the Tord thing, Edd maybe? But he might go all momma on me and ask me where I got it from, same with Matt. I guessed for Edd since he had helped me before so I had gotten up to ask Edd for some assistance when I felt a chill in my room.

"Why's it so cold in here?" I asked myself and looked at my window to find it open, "I remember closing it." I went over there and peered outside to see none one around. "Hm, must've been the wind." I closed it back, and went back to the door to call for Edd when someone put their hand over my mouth, silencing me from yelling. Though that did not stop me from trying to bite whoever was behind me. I wish I didn't try because there was so much pain in my mouth from the metal I chomped on. I eventually just kicked the wall hard, trying to get someone to hear me.

"No, don't do that my _stær_. I mean no harm, I just wanted to help you with your injury." The same Norwegian accent, I learned that Tord was from Norway from Matt, chuckled in my ear. He held my hands behind my back with his other arm. His face beside my cheek.

I made a muffled reply in return, not trusting this bastard for what he did to me a month ago. I shivered when his metallic fingers caressed my cheek. It felt nice in a weird way, the cool metal against my skin, I unconsciously nuzzled against it stopping when I heard him chuckle.

"Well, I didn't know you felt that way about me stær. I mean, this is our second time meeting in such personal ways. I guess I am irresistible, aren't I? Fitting for the leader of the Red Army, no?" Tord smiled, letting his grip on me go a bit. He seemed so sure of himself that I wanted to just wipe that smirk off his face with my fist or claws. He tied my hands up with a rope or something and set me down on my bed, staring down at me.

I was gonna scream when he moved his robotic hand over my mouth again, but this time, grasping it a bit roughly to make a point. I whined a bit, trying to back up more and get away from his clutches when I fell backwards and onto my wound. My eye's widened, and I cried out a bit. **IT HURT LIKE HELL. OW OW OW!!**

Tord stopped his look of child's play and gently helped me back up since I had no control of my arms to support me up. "I just want to help you. I promise nothing bad will happen." He spoke softly. Not in a jeering way he had done months ago. "Call it an apology for ..." He struggled with the words.

"For assaulting me?" I finished for him, glaring at him.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he went for the first aid kit. "Yeah yeah, call it whatever you want _stær_. I just wanted to look at your features. Wanted to know if they were real or not. I'm surprised that they were real. Care to explain?" He asked, laying me gently down on my stomach as he pulled up the back of my shirt to look at the wound.

"I don't have to explain..." I mumbled against my bed sheet, staring straight ahead at the door. Maybe Ringo would come back and save me again? I let out a yelp as a burning sensation clouded my mind. I looked back at Tord to see him smiling devilishly at me while holding a bottle of disinfectant in his hand. "You piece of shit!" I growled out at him, kicking my feet out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tord asked again. He raised the bottle lower to my wound, preparing to tip it over the cuts.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" I cried in relief as he put the bottle down and began to wipe off the excess liquid from my back. I bit my lip in anger.

"Well?"

"I'm... I'm a cat demon." I answered simply. "That's why I have ears and a tail, among other things." I trailed off at the last part.

" _En kattedemon huh_..." Tord mumbled to himself as he began to wrap up the wound, and after a while he was done. "Well, that's done!" He slapped the wound as most people would do when finished with something.

"Tord! You _fucker_! That hurt....!" I whined, getting startled by the smack and my ears and tail popped out. "Why did you smack me!?" I hissed at him.

Tord didn't answer but instead place his hand on my tail again. He played with it. "Still can't believe you have a tail... It's like I'm living in anime..." He smiled.

"Ughhhh why did the robotic dick have to like anime. I feel _sooooo_ much better knowing that I like anime as well." I grunted. I then remember I had powers, and my lurkers could cut the rope from my hands. I waited for a minute, and my lurkers appeared and began to silently cut the rope apart. As soon as they had done that, I summoned my claws and jumped on Tord, one hand on his throat while the other was in the air claws ready to strike.

He wasn't scared. In fact, he was laughing at my attempt to kill him. "Oh, you can do more. I would love to see all the things you can do~" He purred, circling his fingers on my thigh which was exposed because I was wearing biker shorts. He bridged up his hips to knock off my balance, which succeeded and the force threw me forward and onto his lips.

My face went aflame as I backed up quickly and hit the wall near the door. My eyes were wide, and I was startled. I stared at him as he sat up, licking his lips. "You taste so sweet~" His accent went low and sounded husky which basically sent shivers down my spine. Tord went towards me again, but I opened the door and bolted down the stairs to get away from him. "Awww, I guess another time then _stær_ ~" And with that, he went out the window again.

As I hit the landing, it created a huge sound, and I cringed as the pain flared up in my side on my other wounds. "Aghhhh..." I groaned, clutching my head to make it stop throbbing. I heard footsteps approach me as I saw someone kneel down. I looked up to see a green hoody, it was Edd. "Oh.. hey Edd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stær = starling
> 
> En kattedemon huh... = A cat demon huh...


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent lets it slip that Tord came by again, and Tom is not happy

"Silent are you alright? Did you fall down the stairs?" He asked in a concerned tone as he always did when she injured herself. His gaze landed on something on Silent's head. "Didn't know you liked cosplaying." He remarked, flicking the cat ears on Silent's head before helping her up and taking her to the couch in the living room where Matt was.

"Hey Silent!" Matt greeted cheerfully before looking at himself once again in the mirror.

"Hey Matt." Silent replied a bit later, holding her head. She lifted up her shirt to see that her wound reopened on the side, and it was bleeding a bit. "Fuck..." Silent had just dressed that wound two days ago for it open again all thanks to Tord. "Fucking hell Tord..." She muttered.

Matt stopped admiring himself in the mirror when he heard Silent mutter something about Tord. He froze, looking over at Silent to see this nasty gash on her side. He went wide eyed and gasped, "Silent! What happened?!" He put his mirror down to fret over the wound on his friend's side.

Silent jumped and quickly covered it, knowing he already saw it. "Nothing! I... just tripped is all thanks to Tord." She flailed about before realizing her mistake and covered her mouth before she could blurt anything else out.

Matt went rigid. Tord had come back? It had been a month since the last encounter with their ... old friend Tord. After what he did to Silent, everyone swore to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Tom was very adamant about putting up security protocols throughout the house to catch him if he dare tried to hurt her again. Silent never spoke about what exactly happened with Tord, but Matt knew it wasn't good considering everytime someone touched Silent on the shoulder she freaked out. "Did you say Tord?"

Silent looked away from Matt, trying to not talk about it but that didn't work when Matt grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Silent! Did Tord come back? Did he hurt you? **IS THAT WHERE YOUR WOUND CAME FROM?** " He shouted the last bit as Tom entered the house. He stared at Tom who stared at him and then to Silent, he dropped his bag of Smirnoff gently on the armchair before walking straight to them with a stern look on his face. Matt saw Edd poke his head out of the kitchen in concern.

"Did you just say Tord?" Tom asked a bit pissed off. Not a bit, more like **A LOT** pissed off. He was mad as hell. There looked to be some dark purple wisps coming out from his eyes. Tom only got that when he was extremely pissed off. He marched over to where Silent was and held her down. "Did you just say _**Tord**_?!" He asked again, a bit harshly before noticing a bit of red liquid seeping through the dark blue fabric of her shirt. He instantly lifted it up, causing Silent to squeak, and stared at the bleeding wound.

"Tom!" Edd came out and pulled him away from Silent. He noticed Silent's face was red, and she was holding her wound with a paper towel that Matt had gotten from somewhere. "Tom, stop it. You're freaking out. Let's be calm about this and talk it out ok?" Edd tried to keep Tom away from Silent.

" **CALM**? How can I be calm when knowing that fucking commie came into the house again and hurt her?!" Tom yelled as more purple wisps surrounded him in a frantic manner, he was getting angrier by the minute. His head was pounding as something inside of him was chanting ' _let it out. go wild._ ' He shook those thoughts away as he held his aching head.

Matt noticed that Silent was curling into herself again, that happened only once when Tord came the first time. She wouldn't come outside of her room for at least 3 days. They finally coaxed her out with the promise of going to ASDF Land which was totally fun. He hugged her from the side, feeling her stiffen then relax leaning into his embrace. "It's ok."

"Is this my fault?" She whispered quietly.

Matt looked shocked, "No it's not your fault. Tom is... I think he's just protective of you. He might see you as a little sister or something. You know how siblings can get right?" He laughed weakly. He saw her nod as he looked at Edd and Tom bicker. He had enough and let go of Silent who clutched onto his hoody. " **THAT'S ENOUGH**!"

Tom and Edd stopped fighting as they looked at Matt.

"Fighting won't help anything, and you're causing Silent to think all of **THIS** is her fault!" He motioned towards the girl who was clutching onto his hoody. He put his hands on his hips and glared at Edd and Tom, mostly Tom.

Tom felt his anger leave him as he noticed the brown haired girl curling in on herself. She was blaming herself? "Silent... I'm sorry, I just.. I just worry about you is all. With Tord being the Red Leader now, he's probably alot more crazier than when we last met him. I don't want you to get hurt." He looked away from her. The purple wisps subsided. He sat down on the other side of Silent leaning back to stare at the ceiling. "Can you tell me what he did?"

Silent unclutched Matt's hoody and sat up, still pressing that paper towel to her side. "I.. I was trying to dress another wound I had and I couldn't reach it. I was gonna ask Edd to get it for me when Tord appeared and... And basically.. tied me up and treated my wound? It was weird and then he...." She explained, her face went red as she trailed off the last bit.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that last part?" Tom asked.

"He... _kissed_ me." She said.

Tom's face went red with rage once more, " **HE** **DID** **WHAT**?!" He stood up only to have Edd hold him down once more to get him to calm down. "No, let me go! I want to know... Did he really kiss you, Silent?" He turned over again to stare at her.

Silent began to open her mouth when someone beat her to the punch,

" _Ja jeg gjorde_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja jeg gjorde = Yes, I did


	6. Tom vs Tord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between Tom and Tord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have way too many chapters already written so Imma catch up to the chapter I have already posted on a different website, so I'm sorry if it spams

Silent looked over to see the bastard himself, Tord or as he calls himself, The Red Leader staring at her with a smug ass look on his face. Her face burned at the image, and she looked away from him only to hear him chuckle. She remembered the kiss he had given her, it was short, but Silent swore she felt a tongue somewhere. She hid her face in her hands. Silent sensed something **VERY** wrong. Her demon powers were reacting to something demonic in the room. She looked around to see Tom. He had wisps of dark purple energy frantically revolving around him. "Oh no." Silent went up to try and calm down Tom, but Matt held her down. " _Matt_!"

Matt shook his head, "You'll get stuck in the fight! It's not good! Who knows what will happen." He kept Silent down.

Tom growled furiously at the intruder once again in his home. " **TORD**!" He snarled, feeling the energy rise up and the voices began to chant louder ' _ **BE** **FREE**_ , _**UNLEASH** **THE** **POWER**_. _**KILL** **HIM**_ ' He pushed Edd off him and roared as his body began to transform into a large monster with one void eye. Horns erupted from its head as a long large tail jet out from the backside. " _rahhhHHHHHHHH_!" He roared in anger, his tail lashing out.

Silent gasped at the large monster in the middle of the living room as Edd and Matt huddled around her, pulling her to a new location in the room. They settled around behind another armchair. "Is.. Is that Tom?" She asked, her voice quivered. That's where the monstrous energy was coming from. It had been Tom. Silent knew Tom for about 4 years and didn't know **THIS** was what he was.

Matt and Edd looked at each other. "We knew he was kinda like this, I mean he's already been possessed so... I thought Tom had actually kept that under control. He only transformed once or twice, before we met you." Edd explained, peeking out from behind the armchair to see them both bickering.

"He seemed to be very.. well. How do I put it? He calmed down after you appeared, he actually got very angry and almost transformed when Tord had appeared a month before." Matt added.

Silent wondered if all **THIS** was her fault. " _Maybe I shouldn't of come..._ " She mumbled.

Tord clapped his hands as if he was watching a show. "Ahaha! _Strålende_! I knew you were a freak, but nothing like this friend! _Et så skremmende monster!_ " He laughed before cocking his head to the side and whistling, " _Starling_ ~ Are you just gonna hide away? I wanna see you again." He pouted before dodging a claw from Tom. "Rude, I was talking to Silent, but if you want to fight. I won't hold back!" He laughed and elbowed Tom in the gut before using his robotic arm as a cannon to shoot off a small blast towards Tom.

Tom flew back into the wall and outside of the house. There was dust and smoke everywhere. Pieces of the house crumbled and some furniture was strewn all over the lawn. Tom got up, holding his head as he howled in rage.

Tord walked outside as he stretched in the sun. The sunlight glinted off his robotic arm. "I thought we were gonna fight Tom? It seems that I'm obviously winning this war. And after I crush you, I'll take the prize." Tord smiled as he raised his robotic arm once more at Tom, ready to shoot another energy blast. " _Silent_."

Tom lunged forward, catching Tord off-guard and body-slamming him into the ground hard. He began to beat the shit outta Tord with his claws and tail before being tossed back again with a punch from Tord's hand. Tom scrambled back a few bits away before opening his mouth to gather some energy to shoot at Tord.

Tord smiled, " _Nå det er mer som den_!" Tord readied his cannon in his hand again to shoot at Tom, doing the same as Tom was now. He let it go before seeing something dart in between the middle of Tom's blasted shot and his laser cannon. It was... " _ **SILENT**_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strålende = Marvelous
> 
> Et så skremmende monster = Such a scary monster
> 
> Nå det er mer som den = Now that's more like it


	7. Silent's Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent activates some of her powers to stop the fight

I had enough of this shit! Everything was my fault. **FUCK**!! I saw them charging up a blast to attack each other, it would probably kill both of them if not everyone else in the close proximity. I shoved Matt and Edd back, ignoring their yells for me to come back. I dashed out, summoning my powers to act as a barrier against the laser and energy blast. I briefly heard someone shout my name as I collided with both shots. It hurt a bit because my powers didn't activate right then, but I was just... burnt. _Ow._

I felt the shadows form over my being and take shape of a more deadly feline demon. My ears were more announced and my tail was longer, in fact I sprouted two tails. My fangs appeared and my eyes had slits while my claws held both of the attacks at bay. " **YOU FUCKERS**!" I screeched at both of the boys, who both flinched. Imagine Tord flinching, huh. I threw both attacks into the sky and let them explode from there, creating a huge boom in the sky.

Tom began to transform back into his human form, his horns still hanging out and so was his tail. "Silent... What are you doing?!" He growled, wobbling from blood loss probably. "What... are _you_?" He sounded confused.

I growled, looking at the burns on my skin from the attacks. "I'm a ... I'm your _friend_ Tom. Stop, you'll kill everyone in the closest proximity. That meant me, Edd, Matt, Tord, and basically everyone else in this neighborhood." I tugged at the chains surrounding my body. "I can handle this ... asshole myself..." I muttered, looking at Tord who was strangely quiet.

He usually said something about my form or made a remark. He was just silent.

"Tord?" I asked, walking over to him. No, I **LIMPED** towards the Red Leader. "Yo Earth to Tord, you in there?" I asked waving my hand infront of his face. "Did you fucking kill him Tom?" I looked back to Tom, who was being held up by Matt and Edd. I noticed their looks given to me. I looked away and went back to the task at hand, _Tord_. He was still frozen. I raised my hand to slap him in the face to try and wake him up, but he got out of his stupor and grabbed my hand. I squeaked.

Tord smiled. " _Kjærlighet_ , I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pulled me close to his face, smirking as a few drops of blood began trailing down his cheeks. He seemed to have been pretty injured as well as Tom, how could he not when Tom had surprised him and caught him off-guard. He scowled at the thought of Tom getting the upper-hand on him. It made him mad. He shook his head and looked back the me, who seemed to be a bit startled.

I pulled my hand back out of his grip and looked at my burns. I grimaced before stepping away from Tord to look at the damage around us. It was terrible, I would need to fix this place up to make up for me staying there. _Time to get the old draw pin out again_! I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Tord smiling at me. "Look what you did! You wrecked the house!" I snapped, slowly changing back into my human form.

Tord pouted, which looked a bit cute. "But it wasn't all my fault, _elskling_... Tom did as much as I did. And he shouldn't of transformed in the middle of the living room. That was pretty stupid if you ask me." He crossed his arms over his red hoody which was singed and tattered from the fight.

I sighed putting my hands up in the air. "Shut it! You caused this much as anyone else, why did you come down and say you kissed me. I was perfectly fine explaining it without your help, Tord! Jesus, I can't believe you did that." I felt my body crash down from the adrenaline and exhaustion. I wobbled, but Tord caught me. I saw black spots in my vision. I was passing out.

"Falling again for me _kjærlighet_?" He snickered, pulling me against him. "It's ok, _nydelig_. I don't mind. I might be falling for you as well." He kissed my temple.

" _ **TORD**_!" Tom yelled from across the yard. He was angry, but he wasn't going to risk another transformation with Edd and Matt nearby. "Stay away from her!" He growled.

Tord laughed before holding me closer to his body. "What if I don't want to Tom? What are you gonna do about it?" He peppered kisses down my neck, causing my face to flush a bit before hearing Tom's enraged growl. "You're far too injured to land a blow on me." He chuckled.

"Stop it Tord. Just go..." I trailed off, seeing the black spots get bigger. "We... can talk this out later..." I mumbled, falling back onto Tord who seemed delighted to have me in his arms. " _Please_..." I begged finally passing out.

Tord smiled softly for a brief moment before laying me down gently in the grass. He stood up and saluted his former friends, "I gotta go anyway, gotta run the Red Army. I've been skipping out on briefings to come here to see my little _kattunge_. See ya later old friends!" He then ran off to wherever.

Tom, Edd, and Matt rushed over to where I was. They assessed my damages only to find the burns on my arms. They sighed in relief. "Let's get Silent and Tom into the house, or what's left of it." Edd said as he helped Tom into the house while Matt carried me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjærlighet = Love
> 
> elskling = darling
> 
> nydelig = gorgeous
> 
> kattunge = kitten


	8. Tord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord comes back from the fight and encounters Pau and Pat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tord Karlsen * I did not feel comfortable using the real Tord's last name, so I just googled common Norwegian last names and picked one I liked.

Tord whistled a tune as he walked into the Red Army base after seeing Silent. He smiled, remembering her face when she was kissed by himself. " _Du er bare så dyrebar, min kjære_." He said to himself, seeing a few of his men stop and salute him before going on to their own way. He was in a happy mood, he always was when he checked in on Silent. He's actually spied on her without her knowing. He knows alot about her, including the fact that she likes anime and draws. She was perfect!

And she was a demon so if he could add her in his taking over the world schemes, it would be perfect! Nearing his own bedroom, he heard the voices of Pau and Pat closing in. He quickened his pace, opening his door and slamming his door down before walking over to his bed and flopping down. He breathed out loudly.

"Welcome back Red Leader."

Tord jumped, sitting up to stare at his two right hand men. He cursed. He didn't want to see them just after he came back from Silent. He hadn't changed out of his tattered hoody and didn't patch up his face yet. He was screwed. "Ah, Pau and Pat. Thank you. What brings you to my room soo...." Tord checked his bedside table for the time to see it was around 4 in the morning. "early in the morning?"

Pat looked at Tord in an annoyed expression, "We would like you tell us that, Tord."

Oh shit he was using first name basis. _Tord was fucked_. He chuckled, "I was laying down! Then you woke me up to ask me a dumb question. Let me go back to sleep." He said, turning over in his bed to sleep.

"Oh, that's funny because I overheard from some soldiers talking about seeing their beloved Red Leader walking in the halls looking like he got into a fight with a blender, and the blender won." Pau simply remarked, biting down on his cigarette.

Tord stiffened knowing he should of just came in through the vents. He sat up, knowing he was caught. They weren't his right hand men for nothing, he picked them because of their skills. They also knew how to calm him down when he was overly stressed and would press a button to blow up a town for no reason. "Ok ok, you caught me. I was checking up on Silent." He put his hands up in the air.

Pau raised an eyebrow, "Silent?"

"You mean that girl you've been stalking?" Pat asked, a smile gracing his face slowly. "Oh, you've got a crush on her. That's it isn't it?"

Tord's face flushed, thanking the room being so damn dark. " _N-Nei_! I do not have a crush on her! That's absurd! I'm the Red Leader, I do not have a crush on anyone period! Shut your mouths or I will court martial you both." He stuttered a bit. His face was getting hot, and he wanted to die of shame.

"If it's not true, then why go see her sir? Why spend your days visiting her when you can be here planning your next attack on another country or the Black Army?" Pat replied politely. "It makes perfect sense you have a huge crush on her." He continued.

Pau watched the conversation between Pat and Tord quietly.

"I have been planning! She would make a great asset to our army! She's a demon for fuck's sake. She can terrorize people when we ask her too! I'm just planning on swooning her to get her to join our cause. _Det er alt!_ If you do not remember who I am, I am Tord Karlsen* leader of the Red Army! I break people's trusts and their hearts to mold them into perfect killing machines. I do not hold such trivial concepts as _feelings_ for some dumb _pike_! Do I make myself clear?" He spat. It was true at first he was gonna use Silent for his own plans, but after two months of watching her, he began to feel something for her. He _loved_ her.

Both soldiers nodded. "Yes sir!" They both began to leave before Pat stuck his head back in the room, "Good luck with the girl boss, be gentle to her. Don't want to make a demoness mad at you." He chuckled after having various things thrown at him, all of which were hentai magazines.

Tord yelled, getting up to pick up his hentai mags and set them back on the counter. " _Drittsekker_ " Tord sat back down on his red bed sheets and fell back staring up at his ceiling. "Maybe I do like her... She's interesting, cute, got a nice butt, tastes sweet...." Tord's eyes went wide as he screamed, " **FUCK I DO LIKE HER.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du er bare så dyrebar, min kjære = You're just so precious my dear
> 
> N-Nei = N-No
> 
> Det er alt = That's it!
> 
> pike = girl
> 
> Drittsekker = Bastards


	9. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent finally explains what she is and why she is here

Silent heard someone calling her name. She wanted to still sleep so she curled up in bed in her sheets to block out the sun and the voice.

" _Kjærlighet_ , it's time to wake up. You can't sleep in bed all day." The Norwegian accent cooed.

Silent immediately woke up, stumbling out of bed and onto the carpet. She was in a tangle of sheets as she looked around to find Tord, but she didn't see him. Once Silent untangled herself, she got up to look outside the window to see no one. Silent looked around her room to see that he wasn't there at all. Was she going crazy? "Oh jeez, I'm going bonkers because I keep hearing Tord. _Fantastic_." Silent stretched, yawning as she made her bed. She laid back down on it, looking over at her phone to see what time it was. Silent swiped the screen and narrowed her eyes at the background. "What the fuck is this?"

Silent's lockscreen and background changed into a picture someone looking like Tord if he didn't have a robotic eye. Same with the background, but this one was alot more brutal, this version of Tord was bleeding and his entire right side was massively injured with scars and cuts. He looks not to happy really. The time read 10:00AM, but she was concerned as to who touched her phone and changed the background. She tried to rechange it only to discover her other bgs were gone and it wouldn't allow her to change them. She groaned, "I will not let anyone see my phone until I get this sorted out."

Silent figured she should go downstairs.... "Oh shit! I completely forgot about the fight?! Are they mad? They should be. I fucked up the house. I need this place, I don't have anywhere else to go!" Silent freaked out in her room clutching her head. She was still in her clothes from the fight though her arms were covered in bandages. "Oh fuck what about Tom!? Is he alright?" Silent snapped out of it and went to her door, opening it to find Edd standing there mid knock.

"Oh hey.. Silent, I was about to see if you were awake. " Edd smiled sheepishly. He noticed Silent's freaked out state, "Oh no... is Tord back?" He moved her over to inspect her room. Seeing as nothing was in there, he looked back at Silent. "What's wrong?"

"No, Tord wasn't here...( _at least I hope not_ )." Silent answered back. "I just remembered what happened yesterday with the fight and whatnot. Is everything ok?" She asked.

Edd nodded, "It's fine, you've been out for five days Silent. I don't see why though, you only suffered burns on your arms whereas Tom was injured all over. But I'm glad your ok. Matt and I were worried." He smiled, giving her a thumbs-up.

Silent sighed in relief before asking about Tom. "Is... Is Tom alright?" She looked at Tom as a brother figure, judging from what Matt had told Silent five days about Tom thinking of her as his little sister. Edd saw Silent's worried glance.

"Yeah he's fine. Same old Tom with a few injuries here and there. He's downstairs on the couch, you can say to him if you want." He was headed downstairs when he noticed Silent wasn't following. "You coming?"

Silent shook her head, "I'll be there after I shower. I've been asleep for five days. I need to freshen up." She smiled, watching Edd go off downstairs as she headed to the shower with some clothes she got from her room. After spending about an hour in the shower to clean herself of all the grime and dirt she collected from that day, Silent swapped clothes. Silent had on a purple hoody with a little kitty on the front of it and some shorts because its been ungodly hot for some reason. She laid her dirty clothes in her room for laundry later.

Silent made it downstairs to check on Tom as she had said earlier, but before Silent did she noticed the house looked the same as before the fight took place. Completely new. " _What the fuck_..." Silent rubbed her eyes to try and see the illusion fade away to reveal the broken wall, but it never happened. She shook her head and went towards the couch to see Tom drinking some Smirnoff. He was indeed banged up pretty bad. Some scars still looking fresh and some bandages here and there, Silent disregarded that fact and decided to be a complete asshole. She tackled him because she was so worried. " **TOOOOOOM**! **I'M** **SO** **SORRY**!" Silent clung onto his back, nuzzling her face down into his hoody.

Tom was startled beyond all compare as he dropped his Smirnoff bottle on the table, thank god it didn't break. He ached all over, but he ached more when Silent had just tackled him from behind the couch, crying about how sorry she was for causing this mess. He groaned, "Silent... It's not your fault. Stop that hurts. I'm still recovering from the battle." He pulled her over the couch and laid her head on his lap. He leaned over her, moving her hair away from her face. He never actually realized how beautiful Silent was. She had a small round face with freckles dotted on her cheeks, they were lightly colored so they were hard to see (also the fact that her skin color was pale as a ghost, so that made it even harder). Her short light brown hair was soft to touch. Her eyes were a hazel color. He felt himself staring at her, but he couldn't help it since he hadn't noticed how pretty she was all this time.

"Um.. Tom? Are you alright?" Silent asked, feeling her face warm with his hands on her face. He looked like he was thinking about something. He didn't respond. "Tooom!" Silent whined. She then had an idea in her head, and she sat up and licked the palm of Tom's hand to snap him out of his stupor. It worked!

Tom recoiled instantly, "Ugh! Silent why did you lick me?" He wiped his hand on his pants. He stared down at Silent in annoyance.

"Because you weren't doing anything other than caressing my face like a lover. What the hell was that about? I'm not dead Tom, so don't start all that stuff." Silent replied, poking his face with her finger. She stopped smiling before leaning on Tom's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Tom raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Sorry for what?" Her mood dropped. He wasn't used to seeing Silent all moody, he was used to seeing her happy and laughing. "For licking me? It's no big deal, you've done worse really."

Silent shook her head, "No, I mean about what happened five days ago. You're hurt because of me." She grabbed one of his hands, tracing over the bandages with her finger. She felt herself begin to tear up a bit, but she tried to shove it back down. It worked for a while until she was softly sniffling. "I'm really sorry for all this. If I would just leave here, Tord wouldn't come back here and annoy you guys. I think he's just following me around because of what I am." She confessed.

Tom heard Silent sobbing quietly, and he stiffened. He had no idea what do this in situation other than to comfort her, but he had no idea how. He wasn't a touchy-feely kind of guy! He looked over to see Edd and Matt watching from the kitchen with expressions that said ' _Tom you better fix this. Don't make her cry, she's really worried about you_.' Tom glared at them and redirected his attention back to the crying girl on his shoulder. He rubbed the back of his neck before saying "Oh what the hell" and pulling her into an embrace.

Silent was suddenly pulled into a hug, and she started crying harder. She immediately hugged back, burying her face into his chest. "I just thought I was being a burden. _I'm a freak Tom_. Did you not see what I was?! I cause more trouble than I want to. I just want to live normally, hang out with you guys, and do my job!" She was spilling out secrets she did not mean to. She felt more weight added onto to her as she saw Edd and Matt hugging her as well. She smiled despite her appearance.

"You're not a freak Silent. You're a pretty amazing girl! You can fight! You blocked two energy blasts coming straight towards you and deflected them up into the sky to avoid more damage." Edd replied, sitting back on the arm of the couch. "You saved Ringo from those weird animals! You're a good person in my book!" Edd smiled as Ringo jumped up into his lap, meowing in agreement.

"Yeah, what he said! You also dress so fashionably! I envy you sometimes! You're very pretty Silent!" Matt chimed in, blushing a bit before leaning back.

"See Silent? You're not a freak. Basically we all are freaks in our own way. I'm a monster who is possessed. Edd was a superhero at one point, and Matt has been a zombie then became a vampire." Tom pointed out, trying to ease Silent's worry of her true self. He succeeded when she smiled, rubbing her eyes with her hoody sleeve. He sighed in relief, a smile growing on his face.

"I guess... I also have to explain what I am to you guys. It would be fair since Tom just told me about you." Silent smiled widely. preparing to explain herself. "I am a demon, to be more precise, a feline. I grow purple cat ears and a tail when I'm frightened or startled. Though I can summon them if I want to." She nodded.

"Is that why when I saw you on the landing, you had cat ears and a tail? Something spooked you?" Edd asked, petting Ringo.

"Yes, Tord scared the hell outta me when I was in my room. They popped out." She explained. "I have shadow powers that sometimes can act on their own, I use some of them when I'm in a bind I can't get myself out of." Silent allowed some of her powers to show. Some lurkers appeared and began to look at the beings close to their master. They looked like little snakes with no eyes. "They are harmless, they just help me latch onto ledges and stuff." Silent cooed, petting one of them on the head. It hissed in delight.

Tom, Edd, and Matt looked at each other for a minute. "That's cool I guess. They are kinda like a pet then?" Edd asked, poking one of them on the head.

"Maybe, I don't see them as pets. Friends really, because they are there for me in my darkest times." Silent looked away, growing quiet before continuing with her explanation. "Other than my shadow powers, I own a drawing pin which basically allows whatever I draw to come to life. Like if I wanted to fly somewhere, I could draw a large bird or a dragon to take me there!" She smiled.

Edd smiled, "I did that once! But I created something really bad and had to hide from it with a pair of goofy glasses." He shivered at the thought of that poorly drawn lady he drew.

"We can create things together then! Drawing buddies!" Silent giggled, "Alright.. as you've seen five days ago, I had transformed into a being with two tails and more feline like. My shadows circled around me, giving me shadow claws and a demonic face as I had some chains surrounding my body. Those chains keep me from going overboard, like if something tragic happened or my emotions exploded, I would transform into a terrible monster and kill everything and anyone in my path. It's happened before so my guardians made this to keep me safe." Silent pulled out a locket from her hoody. It was a chain lock with a keyhole. She fingered it a bit. "I try to keep my emotions in check."

Tom pulled her in for another hug from the side, patting her arm. "It's alright. I should get one of those as well. I don't need to go berserk in the middle of the living room again..." He chuckled.

Silent smiled again, "And that's about it! Oh, also my job at night is going to hunt some monsters called Hertz. They escaped from a lab on my home island, and I've been given the task of getting them back." She concluded her story. She felt a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she began to hum a bit seeing Matt smile. "What?"

"Let's go to ASDF Land!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kjærlighet = love


	10. ASDF Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent goes to ASDF Land!

I got out of the car with Tom, Matt, and Edd to see that there were alot of people at ASDF Land today. Crowds made me uncomfortable, but I dealt with it for my friends. I walked through the game stalls to see people laughing and playing with each other. "Hmmm...What should I do now?" I asked myself, looking for something to do. I got blindsided by Matt. " **MATT**!" I screeched as we both fell to the side. I hit my head on the ground.

"Oh sorry Silent! I was looking for you, wanna ride some rides?" Matt got back up and held out his hand to me, offering to help me up.

I took the hand and sighed. "Sure, but no roller coasters. I'm terrified of heights, that also means no Ferris wheel." I said back to him. He pulled me up, and then that was when I noticed how fucking tall Matt was. He was tall as hell, _jesus_!

He must of noticed I was staring because he blushed and asked, "What?" He was actually very handsome with his ginger hair stylized in his own personal way. His lightly purple eyes and freckles that danced upon his skin. He was really tall as I stated before earlier.

I hid my face away, feeling it explode with warmth. _Oh shit Matt is gorgeous I want to die_. I thought anxiously, redirecting my eyes to the bumper cars and other riders. "How about Bumper cars? I can do those." I smiled.

His eyes lit up in excitement. "Sure! Let's go Silent!" He shouted, as he pulled me along to the Bumper Cars. He got into a dark purple one with light green stripes as I got into a cat like one with purple fur.

I had never done Bumper Cars before ever in my life. So I guess this was kinda fun. As fun as being jarred to death by another bumper car, yeah _fun_. "Matt, I've never done this before so..." I mumbled out.

"It's fine Silent! You're doing great! Just slam into another car!" He added, hitting another person's car who cursed. "Like that!" He smiled.

My car wouldn't move. I wondered if it was dead. So I decided to slink my powers into it and get it to start up. It did, but the car was more cat like now and decided to act on its own. " _Oh shit no why_." I whispered as it sped up hitting other bumper cars a bit too harshly. I wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't listen to me as it sped around the rink at a fast speed. I clutched the seat, screaming for help.

Matt looked over to see my bumper car on the fritz as it soared through the rink at a high speed. He noticed that I was screaming for help as I clutched the car for dear life. He was worried, "Oh maybe hers has a speed boost!" He thought to himself before seeing my car just jump off the track which made him freeze as it began to zoom through the park now. He immediately jumped out of his car to chase after me. " _ **SILENT**_!!"

I screamed in fright when my car kept on going through the park, hitting various things and people. I hoped they weren't hurt too badly. I liked ASDF Land. " _Fuuuuuuck_." I screamed seeing the cart go in the direction of Tom and Edd. "Oh shit. Wait, maybe Tom can stop me! Or Edd! Edd told me he was a superhero once, maybe he can help again!" I was hoping he could. " **TOM**! **EDD**! **PLEASE** **STOP** **ME**!"

Edd and Tom were just chilling by a bench when Edd heard the familiar scream of Silent. "I hear Silent, do you Tom?" He asked, drinking his cola. He was actually rather tired at the moment. He played alot of shooting games with Tom earlier, wondering where Matt and Silent had run off too.

Tom strained his ears for a minute, nodding. "Yeah I hear her. But where is she?" He asked. He spotted something heading straight for them so he looked closely to see it was Silent! But she was screaming for help on a large cat like bumper car that was going out of control. Tom pushed Edd out of the way as the cart slammed into the bench, splintering it and ending up in the fountain. He stood up quickly to see if I was alright, after he helped Edd up. "Silent?!"

I hear Edd and Tom yelling for me, but I was submerged into the water of the fountain. It felt cool against my body. I sat up. "I'm fine, just a little shaken. Where's Matt?" I asked a bit worried for Matt because I was with him before my ride went haywire, which was my fault.

"Wasn't he with you?" Edd asked.

"Kinda... I was at the bumper cars with him when my cart went haywire and soared over the rink." I answered back, not telling them I caused this incident. Better off not knowing. I stepped out of the water, feeling it soak my entire being. I wrung out my hoody. It was too thick so I just scrapped it by taking it off and wearing my sports bra. I didn't give a fuck at the moment, it was better than wearing a heavy water soaked hoody. "That feels better!" I chirped.

"Uh... Silent? You know you're just..." Edd sputtered out, hiding his face behind his hands to avoid looking at me.

"Edd, it's a sports bra. These are meant to be worn in public. But if it freaks you out, I'll go buy a T-shirt or something, hang on." I said walking to a shop that sold many things, and seconds later, I came back wearing a T-shirt with the ASDF Land logo on it. "There better?" I asked.

"Much."

I sighed, looking around for Matt. Instead I found Tom who held my soaked hoody in his arms, "Sorry Tom!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" He asked, putting my hoody into a bag as he carried it around.

"Not really--"

" **IT** **WAS** **SO** **AMAZING**! At first Silent's cart wouldn't work, but then it changed shape and began to gain speed! **IT** **WAS** **SO** **COOL**! Silent did your cart have a speed boost? That's not fair, why didn't mine?" Matt just appeared randomly scaring the shit outta me, causing my tail and ears to pop out. He stopped talking when he noticed the new features, "These are so beautiful Silent. You're not a freak at all..." He was memorized by the purple patterns on the fur that he did not notice the noise that I was emitting.

Edd and Tom did notice it as they stared wide eyed at me. "Did.. Did you just purr?" Edd asked.

I blushed, "I sometimes purr when my ears are touched or my tail... It's not weird is it?" I asked shyly looking away from them.

"No... No... It's really cute." Edd smiled.

"C-Cute?" My face went aflame as I hid it behind my hands. "Agh... let's just go do something."

Tom nodded and pulled Matt away from me as Edd walked beside me. It was getting pretty dark so we were looking for one last ride.

"Ooh ooh! How about the Ferris Wheel! They added a new installment! It's a bulb instead of a seat, so it's not as dangerous!" Matt smiled before remembering my conversation with him. "O-Oh or not. Sorry Silent I forgot about your fright." He looked like a kicked puppy, so I shook my head.

"No it's fine Matt. Let's go." "Really?!" Matt was so hyped that he dragged me, Edd, and Tom to ride the Ferris Wheel. "Let's go before the park closes then!"

As soon we arrived there, I saw it wasn't a cart opened up so you could fall out of it but an enclosed bulb like compartment with seats all around and windows to look out the window. It looked fucking cozy, and my nerves were eased. I relaxed and allowed Matt to push me into a compartment with him, Edd, and Tom all together. I sat beside Tom and waited for the ride to start up. I was still nervous, but not as nervous as before.

The ride started up, and we slowly ascended into the sky before stopping at the very top. I looked out, despite my mind telling me it was a bad idea, to see the whole park dark and illuminated with lights. It was beautiful really, I pressed my face up against the glass and giggled, "It's so pretty!"

Tom chuckled, "Yeah it is, I guess." He looked out of another window as did everyone else. It was around 10 minutes that he said, "Shouldn't the ride go down now?"

Edd looked at him, "I think so yeah, did it break?"

" _Attention ASDF Land Ferris Wheel riders, the ride has some unexpected issues. Do not be alarmed. Just hang tight for a moment and we'll get it fixed_."

That answered that question.

I sat back feeling a bit drowsy. I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I suddenly felt an arm pull me close to them, and I was lying against their chest. I looked up to see Tom smiling a bit, patting my head. "Tom?"

"I can see that you're tired. Just take a nap. How about I sing you a lullaby? You always loved it when I sang." He bragged a bit.

I nodded, feeling my eyes close. "Yeah..." I replied, waiting for him to sing. Once he started, I knew what it was. The classic You Are My Sunshine. I smiled, singing along quietly, which probably **WAS** **NOT** a good idea considering I tend to summon things when I sing. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard Edd and Matt gasp.

"Look Edd! Fairies! Look at them all!" Matt squealed as a purple fairy landed on his finger. "They're so gorgeous!"

Edd looked around the small compartment in amazement before settling his eyes on Silent who was knocked out cold. He noticed the some of the fairies were settled around her as well. "Did Silent do this?"

Tom was amazed. "Maybe this is why she never sang in public." He responded. He moved a lock of hair out of her face, smiling.

Edd and Matt snickered.

"What?"

"Do you like Silent?" Edd asked.

Tom flushed, " **NO**! I see her as a friend, nothing more! Maybe a little sister though." He sighed, glaring at them and waited for the ride to start up again.


	11. You Should Have Not Done That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are better left alone

After the next few months, nothing really happened. I had done my jobs accordingly with minor injuries and no one got hurt, _mostly_. I got along with the guys alot, began to sing more with them because they didn't mind the random fauna I summoned from my island. I helped around the house with some things, went to ASDF Land a few times again with no troubles. It was fun.

Though I did meet Tord a few times on my days out of the house. He was just there, waiting for me and just walking me back home when it got too dark. He would vanish after I got home, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek. He always did something to make me flustered. He actually brought me to the movies at one point seeing as how I had squealed when one of my favorite shows finally gained a movie. I think he enjoyed watching me squirm in fright when it was a horror movie. I fucking clutched onto him like a baby and hid my face into his red hoody. He was delighted. Tord wasn't actually that bad to be around, he was a little trigger happy at times, but he's decent I guess.

He finds me staring at his arm sometimes and asks if I would like to feel it. That's the weirdest question I've ever heard, but I usually say no. I do want to feel it though, see how it works, see how the cannon works in it. All that stuff, it was fascinating! Also his eye, his eye was fascinating as well. I just wanted to get a closer look, but that would be a bit to personal and whatnot. He might try and kiss me.

I could tell from his behavior that he liked me. Not as in a crush, but like... fucking like-liked me. He just didn't blurt it out. I guess I liked him? Maybe it was just a small crush. He also stole my first kiss.... _that bastard_. But whatever, it was time for me to return home from my grocery shopping adventure. I got alot of food for the house's fridge since it's basically always empty when I wake up to grab a bite to eat. I suspect Matt eating it all. I smiled, skipping down the street hands full of food. I hummed a little tune.

" _Min kjære_ , it's too dark out at night for you to be walking alone. Mind if I accompany you?" The Norwegian accent pierced through the silent air. Here he was in all his douche-bag glory, my bloody violent demon, Tord Karlsen.

I curtsied in my white sun dress. "Why thank you my demon." I smiled. We walked in silence to the house. The night air was cool and crisp, feeling a whole lot better than when its hot as hell in the morning sun. The city looked nice at night, I was happy to be able to see it without running around for Hertz. I smiled, adding a skip to my step.

"You seem very happy today~ Mind if I ask why?" Tord walked in step beside me, grabbing one of my grocery bags so he could carry it.

I sighed, "I'm just happy to be able to walk around at night without having to do my job. It's peaceful at night, no crowds, no distractions, it's perfect!" I could hear a few people talking in front of the alley way, but I didn't give a damn. If they messed with me, I would kick their ass...or Tord might fuck them up even worse.

"Job?"

"Oh, I told the boys but not you. Uh, I have a mission from my hometown to destroy these little monsters known as Hertz. They hide in the shadows and attack people. I'm supposed to find em and kill em." I replied. I was swinging my bag around a bit. "That kinda job."

"That why I see you come home every night all bruised and cut up?" Tord asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah thats--" I stopped talking, processing the information. "You _watch_ me come home? That's creepy Tord! Ugh!" I smacked him in the arm.

Tord laughed, "At least I don't spy on you while you're in your room. I at least have some class." He shrugged.

I pouted. "Better not spy or I will stab you with a fork." I grumbled, walking ever so closely to the alley way with the loud shouts of people. I actually forgot not to go near there because some weeks ago, I punched some bitch in the face because she made fun of Matt in front of me and I just lost my shit. No one insults my ginger baby. Nu uh!

"Ooooh, feisty, I love that about you Silent." Tord ruffled my hair. Tord was around 5'7'', while I was around 5'5''. He was 2 inches taller than me, but he did this stuff to make me mad.

"But you can't stab me, not with my robo arm in gear." He smirked.

"I will dismantle it! Have you forgotten? I am a cat demon princess! I am a force to be reckoned with!" I hissed at him walking straight ahead.

"I haven't forgotten, _kattunge_. Wait, princess?" He quirked his eyebrow. "You?"

I shut my mouth and scurried on upwards only to run headfirst into something or someone. The force of it caused me to fall back down on my ass. I quickly checked the groceries to see if they were damaged, they weren't. I released a breath of air I had been holding, "Sorry. Didn't see you there... sir?"

A man with bulging muscles stood before me, wearing a look of anger on his face. Typical scary fucker. He was bald and had brass knuckles on. Beside him was the bitch I punched in the face weeks ago.

She looked down at me and smiled. "She's the one who punched me in the face! Hey, freak, nice to see you again~ Let's catch up."

I waved my hands, "No thank you, I must be getting home with these groceries. Maybe next time!" I tried to get quickly before Tord arrived because he might actually kill them. _**MIGHT**_. I've seen Tord jealous a few times with dudes who talked to me, and it was not pretty. I gasped a bit as I felt a strong kick to my stomach, and I ended up on the sidewalk. I struggled to get up, groceries strewn all over the street. "I don't want any trouble, I just need to get home."

"You aren't going anywhere bitch. You owe me an apology for messing up my face!" The woman snarled, grabbing my hair and pulling it up to stare at my face. She used her nails to rake it down my face. She then stepped on my head, rubbing her foot down. "Haha! Not so tough with your little entourage now?"

"Stop it." I struggled against her. If you are wondering why I wasn't attacking back it was because I have a rule not to use my powers on humans. I only use it on monsters. "Stop!" I snarled, grabbing her foot and throwing her to the ground. "I punched you because you made fun of my friend! You don't fucking do that while I'm around whore!" You know what, I take that back. I don't think my family will mind me erasing her off the side of earth.

"You bitch!" She growled, taking out a gun and aiming it at me.

I stopped, it was dead on with my face. It couldn't miss. " _Shit_."

"That's right bitch. Now, listen closely, every time you see me, you have to fucking pay your respects to me. Even when I make fun of your little friends, you have to bite your tongue and bow down. Understand me?" She laughed, aiming at me.

I didn't speak before she hit me on the head with the gun. I whimpered, holding my head. "Y..Yes! I understand, now would you put the gun up?"

"Hmmm, not before... this." She snickered, which made me look up to see her cocking the gun back and then letting it go.

A searing pain flared up in my shoulder. I couldn't muffle my scream. She had shot me. " **AHHHHHHH**!" I cried, holding my bleeding shoulder. It felt like it was on fire. I grabbed my right shoulder, clenching down on the wound. "You bitch..." I whimpered, falling to my knees. I growled, losing all self control at that moment from the pain.

She laughed at my pain, "Hahaha! I told you! Now you know not to mess with me, come on honey. Let's scram." She hugged her boyfriend and started to walk away when suddenly a demonic energy swirled around. She shivered and grasped onto her hubby. "What's going on?" She looked back to see a dark human sized oval where I was just currently kneeling.

It pulsed with some dark lights.

"What the fuck?" She cowered as a dark laughter approached her ears. "Who's there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min kjære = my dear
> 
> kattunge = Kitten


	12. Tord 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord gets a call from his men

Tord lost sight of Silent after he just asked if she was a princess. It caught him off guard after she said something about it. _She's a princess?_ Or maybe she was just calling herself one as most girls do, though Silent was not like any other girl he's met. She was a real catcher. As he's said before numerous times, he felt like he was living in his own anime with cat girls. All he needed was some tentacles, and he'd be set for life. "Wonder if Silent knows anyone with tentacles..." He trailed off, carrying the bag of groceries. He knew it wasn't a good idea to look through the bag, but he didn't care.

As he was bout to look inside the bag, someone called him on his phone. He grumbled, taking it out and looking at the caller ID. It was from Pau. " _Åh for tulles skyld_." He mumbled, answering it. He moved to a small alleyway near him, putting down the bags. "Red Leader speaking."

"Sir! We have confirmed visuals of the Black Leader. He's making a plan to do a surprise attack on the Red Army, sir. What shall we do?"

Tord cracked his neck, "Wait for a bit to see if they make a move, if they do, counter them with those new mechs I made. If not, just keep watching them."

"Sir yes sir! We--" The voices in the background were talking in hushed whispers as an entirely new voice came on speaker. "Sir, where are you at this moment?"

Tord froze, it was Pat. _He was fucked_. "Ahh, I'm doing some shopping for um some stuff!" He looked at the bag in his hands. He rustled the bag to make a point. "Yes."

"Are you out looking for that girl? That's basically stalking her Tord. Even if you have a crush on her, that's a bit creepy." Pat replied.

Tord sputtered, "I am not stalking her! I'm just accompanying her through the night. It's dark out here and someone might jump her if they get the chance. I'm just protecting her is all!" He growled out.

There was laughter on the other side of the phone, a lot of laughter.

"Did you put me on speaker?" He growled, clutching his phone.

"Sorry boss, I gotta go. Good luck on swooning her~" Pat said quickly before hanging up.

Tord almost threw his phone. He stepped back out, exhaling to calm himself down before he did something stupid. He went back to walking when he remembered he was gonna check the contents of the bag. He knew he shouldn't look in there, but he didn't quite frankly didn't give a damn. Inside of the bag was obvious food items and some video games. " _Videospill_ huh?" He looked at the back of the games to see what kind of games the boys had Silent buy. He picked up the first case which was a PS4 one, and flipped it over to the front. It said something about Vocaloid. Tord stopped, "Vocaloid? The guys like Vocaloid? I swear they hated that stuff... then if it isn't theres, it must be... " He trailed off, nearly dropping the bag when a loud gunshot rang through the air. He jumped slightly, fumbling with the case as he slipped it back into the bag. "What the fuck was that?"

After the noise had stilled, a scream pierced the air. It was injured, a painful cry that sounded very familiar to Tord's ears. He turned the corner to see who got shot, and when he did, he dropped the bag on the ground and whispered, " _Silent_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Åh for tulles skyld = Ah for fuck's sake
> 
> Videospill = Video Games


	13. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent is injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR JUST SPAMMING THE UPDATES

Silent, or he thought it was her, stiffened when her name was said. Silent moved her hand back from the woman she was holding by the neck. Her hands had blood on them because she slashed the heavy dude's neck open resulting in the spillage of the blood. It splattered her white sundress, ruining it instantly. " I҉ ̴̡͢͞t̨͜o͘͢͝͡l҉̡͜d̛ ̸͜yo̵͠͠u҉҉̷͜ ͝͝r̛̕u̵͟͡͝n͢n̡͘͠͞͞i̸n̴̕̕g͏̷͟͠ ̶͠͝w̡͜o͘͞͏u̴͝l̸̨͟͠ḑ̸̷͝ ̵̷̵͝b̸ę̨͜ ̸̶͘͞͞f̨̨u͏̶͠͠t҉͞i̸l҉͜͠e̢͟͠͝ " Her voice was scattered. It was dark and echoing. Sounded a bit like static running through her voice. Silent grasped harder on the woman's neck, choking her a bit before hearing someone call her name. Her cat ears twitched, swiveling back to signify she heard something.

The woman screamed as her husband was lying dead on the ground beside her with a gash in his neck spilling out blood. Her eyes filled with terror as the monster who did this to him set its eyes on her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She sputtered out excuses to save herself, which did not work at all.

"S҉̴͏a̴̵̡̡v̵͞e̸̸ ͏̵͝y̴̕͜͞o̢͟͜u̸̢̢r҉ ̧̕͠͡p̴̨a̵̸̧͞t̶̛͟h̡͢͝͝ȩt̷͢͜͡i̛̕͠͡c̴̨͝҉͠ ̴̶̢͘l̡͢͝i̴̶͜͢͠e̶͟s̨͞" Silent snarled out, scaring the woman before her. " Y̵̛͘o̴҉͏u҉̢ ҉̷̨͘ş̕͘͠h͢o͘ţ̢҉̛ ͞m̶̢͘ę̵͢,̡̨͞ ̸̴͜͠͝a̵n̕ḑ̷̶ ̴͢͝I̷͢ ̸̡̢͞k͞͞i̷͘͞l̶͠͡l̨e̴̵̕͝d̸̨͞ ͜y̸̧̛̛͟o̵̢̡͘ų̵r̷̨͝ ̢͜h̶͏ų͏̴͞s͘͟͠͞b̧a̶̛͝n͝͡d͘͞͡.̵͡͞ ̷̛͏I͡ ̶s̶͘͜͠h̢̢҉͟͠ơ̷͡u̷̶l̸̢̧͘͟ḑ͢ ͘҉̸͢ḑ̸̕͜͞o̵̶̢ ̷̴t̷͡h̢͘͠e̵̢̕͡ ̴̢̕s̷͢a̵̴̢͢͞m͠e͞҉̢̕ ̵͜͠ţ̷̛̛ǫ̢̧͟ ̷͠͝y͝͏͢o҉̵̡͘͟u͟͡ ̷̡͜͠ŗ̸i̷̡̕͝g̵͘h̕͢t̴?̷̵̧" She laughed darkly, rearing her claws back to cut this woman's throat before the woman shot another bullet at her this time, getting her in the stomach. Silent hissed, dropping the woman and holding her stomach seeing the dark red blood drip out.

"I won't let you kill me! I'll shoot you as many times as I need!" The woman shouted, about to pull the trigger again when the gun was flung to the side by a tail. She looked like she was going to piss herself as the monster was about to decapitate her when someone tackled the monster to the ground, leaving her to escape into the night.

Silent growled at the intruder on her back; she lashed her tail. "L̛̛͠͡ȩ̧͝t̴҉͡ ̡҉̛͘m̸͜͜e̸̕̕͟ ͞҉҉̧ģ̸͞o͘͠҉̸!҉̴҉̴͝" She shouted, whining as her open wound pressed down uncomfortably on the concrete. She turned around and swiped at the man's head, clipping his cheek. She was about to do it again when the stranger grabbed both of her arms and held them down above her head. She hissed, trying to kick the person back with her legs, but was once again thwarted again by the stranger, when he straddled her waist.

" _Min kjærlighet_ , it's me! Tord!" The Norwegian voice broke Silent's concentration as she let her guard down.

"T̷̢o҉̴̢̕͡r҉̶͟͢d̢͘?̵͜" Silent asked, transforming back into her human form slowly as she stared right back up at Tord who was smiling softly at her. "What happened?" The echo in her voice was gone.

Tord sighed in relief. "You apparently killed some man and was about to do the same to the woman, but I intervened and stopped you before you fucked something up. You're scary as hell when you're mad." He replied, letting go of Silent's arms and got off of her waist. He looked over to see the groceries spilled all over the sidewalk, amazingly all of which were intact. He began to pick them all up and back into the bags as he recalled his bags he left by the corner. He jogged back to grab them and walked back to where Silent was to see her sitting up, holding her stomach in pain. "Silent?"

Silent didn't hear Tord as she clutched her stomach from where the woman had shot her. The pain in her shoulder didn't hurt as much, but her stomach hurt like hell. "Aghh... It hurts."

"What hurts?" Tord asked, clearly confused by Silent's sudden change. "She fucking shot me Tord. Twice, once in shoulder and another in the stomach. I probably need to get to the hospital, but I hate hospitals... _fuckkkk_." Silent cursed, standing up only to wobble a tiny bit as blood poured out of her wound.

Tord felt alarmed. He didn't know she got shot so he picked her up swiftly and then ran back to the house to give to the boys. He even grabbed the groceries and sprinted. " _Jeg er så lei meg!_ " He whispered, clutching her tightly to his chest. He realized that maybe going to the house would be a bad idea because if they saw Silent bleeding in his arms, they would fucking kill him without letting him explain. He settled for renting a room at a nearby hotel. He walked in and ordered a room, noticing the receptionist giving him a weird look. "She's fine. We did a prank on someone. My girlfriend is quite the actor." He flashed them a smile, kissing Silent's temple.

The receptionist nodded, handing him the keys to his room. "Room is 162. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Tord grabbed the keys and walked down to the suite he purchased. He looked for the room number still clutching onto Silent's body. " _Det er ok kjære, jeg hjelper deg så fort jeg kan_." He muttered, fumbling with the keys to open the door. Once he got it open, he threw in the groceries and closed the door. It was a simple one bed room suite with a TV and a small fridge/microwave. There was a bathroom as well. He quickly set to work, laying Silent down on the bed not caring if blood got on it.

He checked the the cabinets for some first aid kits and smiled when he found some. " _Takke faen_!" He thanked god and went to where Silent was laying down at. She was oddly quiet for some reason, maybe she was just tired. He was gonna go with that. "Ah, this might be an invasion of privacy Silent, but you'll thank me later when it doesn't hurt." He said, lifting the sun dress off of Silent's body to expose her wounds. His face flushed at Silent in a purple sports bra and some biker shorts. He quickly shook his head and opened the first aid kit.

Silent stirred a bit but didn't say anything when Tord began to try and take out the bullet, she flinched.

Tord fumbled with the tweezers because he was blushing from Silent's half naked body. He smacked himself with his robotic arm and set to work properly this time. He took out the bullets and cleaned the wound out, causing Silent to cry out and clench the bed sheets. " _Unnskyld, unnskyld_." He apologized quickly. As he went to do the stitching, Silent flinched. He began to stitch up her stomach wound carefully. After biting off the unneeded thread, he smiled at his precise work. Then he went onto getting her shoulder, but Silent put a hand on his chest confusing him, "Silent?"

Silent shook her head, "You don't need to stitch it up. It'll heal by itself." She softly said, seeming drowsy. "Watch."

And as Silent said, her wounds were slowly stitching themselves back together. There was no scars unlike the rest of her body which was literally covered in scars. She was still beautiful though. Insanely beautiful that it made Tord's heart beat a mile a minute. Tord understood what was going on. _He loved her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min kjærlighet = my love
> 
> Jeg er så lei meg = I'm so sorry
> 
> Det er ok kjære, jeg hjelper deg så fort jeg kan = It's ok dear, I'll help you as soon as I can
> 
> Takke faen = Thank fuck!
> 
> Unnskyld, unnskyld. = Sorry, Sorry


	14. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord realizes he loves Silent

Silent looked up at Tord's red face, smiling a bit. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She smiled playfully, popping her cat ears and tail out to make the phrase more accurate. Silent stopped playing around when she felt something soft on her lips. It was Tord. He was kissing her. Silent's face flushed as she didn't know what to do. She wasn't good with affection. Silent knew she liked Tord, but she swore not to fall in love because all those Silent loved, died. Silent tried to push Tord off herself.

He got the message, looking down at Silent flustered. "Silent, I love you. Please, I know you like me as well. Just enjoy this." He warmly said, peppering kisses down her neck. He nibbled on them softly before biting down harshly, sucking on them. He continued this cycle for a few minutes before getting up to admire his work. " _Vakker_..." He remarked, seeing Silent flustered and whining on the bed before him. He swallowed nervously.

Silent whined, "Tord, I'm serious. I... I do like you, but I can't fall in love. I'm a monster, and besides that, I've sworn not to fall in love because those I love die. And I don't want that to happen to you." She began to cry a bit, feeling something embrace her. She opened her eyes to see Tord hugging her closely. Silent hugged back, latching onto him. "I don't want to see you die. I don't want to experience that pain again Tord."

"You won't. I'm not gonna die so easily _kattunge_. This is the leader of the Red Army you're talking about. I would never leave you. Also, you're not a monster. You're wonderful." Tord countered back, blushing a bit before kissing Silent on the cheek and laying down on the bed with her. He snapped his fingers, turning off the lights before pulling the covers over themselves. "Goodnight my little _stær_ ~" He cooed, holding Silent closely as she wrapped her body around his.

In the early morning, Tord woke up to find himself tangled with Silent. His body and hers were just stuck together. He didn't mind really; he actually liked it. He smiled softly at Silent, moving her hair out of her face before kissing her on the temple. " _Jeg er så heldig. Jeg vil aldri skade deg, min kattunge_." He whispered.

His phone started buzzing in the morning as he untangled himself from Silent, who just made a mewing noise and snuggled closer to the bed-sheets. He smiled before stepping out onto the balcony to take the call. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Tord, where are you?" It was Pat. _Fuck_.

"I'm at a hotel downtown. Why?" Tord looked back at the room to see Silent still asleep.

"Why are you..." The line went silent for a minute before picking back up. "Aww, our Red Leader has finally found the love of his life! That's so precious! I wish I was there to take a family photo!" Pat cooed from the other side of the line.

Tord's face went red, " _Nei_! I did no such thing to her! She was just injured so I took her back here instead of the house because I would be shot if they saw me standing there with a bleeding Silent."

"Bleeding? Did you hurt her Tord?"

Tord growled, "I did not hurt her. Someone shot her twice before she retaliated back. You should have seen her, she's terrifying Pat. A downright demon."

"So you weren't lying about the recruiting? Hmmm, we'll have to see for ourselves, Tord. Anyways, you sure you didn't do anything to her? If you had to patch up her wounds, you would of had to take her shirt off."

Tord flushed, remembering what he tried to do to Silent last night. He was caught up in his feelings for her, he didn't think of what the outcome for her was. He silently slipped back inside to take a look at her. He almost dropped the phone, " _Faen_!" He whispered before stepping back outside. "Ach, I did do something..."

"What was it?"

"I..." He was cut off before hearing a weird melody throughout the room. It sounded like a video game ringtone. He looked around to see that Silent's sundress was vibrating and emitting a noise. He reached into the pocket to find her sleek phone with a pokemon case on the back. " _Søt_.." He whispered before seeing it display ' ** _MATT IS CALLING_**.' " _Dritt_..." He muttered.

"Tord?" He forgot his phone was on.

"I'll have to call you back Pat. There's something I have to take care of." He snapped it shut and picked up Silent's phone to answer it.

" **SILENT**! Thank god! Where are you? You didn't return last night so we assumed something was wrong! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Matt's voice rang through the speaker as Tord tried to silence it. He stepped back outside to not wake Silent up. "Answer me Silent!"

"Hello there old friend. Silent can't make it to the phone right now, she's sleeping." He replied.

" **TORD**! What did you do to her? Why do you have her phone?" Matt asked.

"I didn't do anything bad to her! Why do you always assume that." He groaned. "She got hurt last night coming back from the store, and I happened to be there. So I took her back to a hotel room to patch her up."

"Why didn't you just take her back here? It would have been better than with you!" Matt firmly objected.

"If I showed up at the door, you would have killed me and accused me of hurting Silent." Tord replied. "You guys still hate me so if I showed up, it would have been bad. Do you want Tom and I to duke it out again while you and Edd fret over a bleeding Silent? I don't fucking think so!" He snapped.

The line was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. But it's morning, now. Drop her off at the house. She better not be hurt." Matt said before hanging up.

Tord sighed, walking back into the room to see Silent sleeping soundly on the bed. He placed her phone in one of the grocery bags. He looked back at Silent again. His heart welled up with affection, and all he wanted to do was cuddle her and shower her in kisses. But as Silent had said last night, she couldn't fall in love because of what happened to those who did. That confused Tord. People did die, it was only natural, but Silent was so distraught over the fact of if she gave in to her feelings, Tord might die. There was so much mystery surrounding her.

He stretched, pocketing his phone and walked over to Silent to wake her up. He suddenly stopped just thinking of taking her there while she was asleep. It would be easier. But he realized Silent had no other clothes other than her blood soaked sundress. He couldn't take her back half naked, that would probably cause more damage to his old friend's relationship. There probably wasn't even a relationship between them anymore really. " _Hva skal jeg gjøre, hva jeg skal gjøre_..." He muttered. Then an idea struck him.

Tord pulled Silent up and put his red hoody over her. She was covered now. Tom might blow a fuse when he finds her in his hoody, but its better than seeing Silent half naked on their doorstep or covered in blood. He had on a black T-shirt underneath with skulls. "Better than nothing I guess. Now, let's take you home Silent." He grinned, picking Silent's stuff up and stuffing it the grocery bags as he picked Silent up bridal style and picked up her bags while heading to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vakker = beautiful
> 
> kattunge = kitten
> 
> stær = starling
> 
> Jeg er så heldig. Jeg vil aldri skade deg, min kattunge. = I'm so luck, I'll never hurt you my kitten
> 
> Nei = No
> 
> Faen = Fuck
> 
> Søt = sweet
> 
> Dritt = shit
> 
> Hva skal jeg gjøre, hva jeg skal gjøre = What should I do, what should I do


	15. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent finds out that she has been given a present by Tord

I felt someone or something shaking my shoulders. I sleepily opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I saw blobs of green, purple, and blue surrounding me. I rubbed my eyes a bit to see more clearly. It was Edd, Matt, and Tom! "Guys?" I asked.

"Oh thank god!" Edd exclaimed, hugging me out of the blue. "I thought you were dead!"

"Why would I be dead?" I asked, looking at my surroundings more closely to see I was in the living room of our house and not in the hotel room with Tord. Had it all been a dream? Of c _ourse it had been, no one would ever like me._ I thought bitterly to myself. "What happened?"

"When we woke up this morning, we found you outside of the house passed out. There was blood everywhere! On your clothes mainly and some on your hands!" Matt explained as I looked at my hands to see that there was indeed blood on them.

I also saw my white sundress covered in blood, but wait... what was I wearing if my sundress was over there? I also saw the groceries bags sitting neatly by the table. "Was there anyone else with me?" I asked a bit.

"No just you. Why?" Tom had finally spoken up, eyes narrowing on me.

"Hey Silent." Matt interrupted after sitting beside me.

"Yeah Matt?" I asked.

"Why're you wearing Tord's hoody?"

I blanched, looking at myself to see I **WAS** wearing Tord's hoody. So last night wasn't a dream? Holy fuck, oh god did we do anything?! All I remember is confessing to him, and then he kissed me, and we just cuddled and slept. Did he try to do anything to me? My face was hot.

"Silent?" Tom asked this time, eyeing the hoody with hatred. "Did Tord do this?"

I snapped my attention back to Tom, "No he did not! He actually patched me up after it was all over! He's not that bad. He saved my ass before I fucked up really badly." I blinked, pulling up my shirt to show them the stitching he had done. It was perfectly clean and not infected, might wanna still see a doctor though.

Tom growled, "You don't know what he fucking did Silent. He's **BAD** news. And he's the leader of the Red Army. Don't fall for his fucking bullshit Silent. You're better than that." He took a swig of his Smirnoff and walked into the kitchen.

I fell silent for a moment. I scratched my neck to only wince. "Ow..."

"Silent, something the matter?" Edd asked, from his armchair as he lazily drank his Cola.

"My neck hurts. I wonder if I bruised it, can you take a look?" I asked him.

"Sure." He set his coke down somewhere safe before getting up to look at my neck. He moved the red hoody over to peer at the base of my neck before gasping and going quiet.

"Edd? What's wrong?" I asked a bit fearful. "You... You.... You have like seven hickeys, Silent." Edd's face was red as a tomato.

I froze for a moment before screeching, " **WHATTT**?!" I flushed immediately. I covered my neck. I remembered Tord kissing my neck, but I don't remember him biting it!

"Why're you screaming?" Tom poked his head out of the kitchen.

I looked at Edd, telling him silently not to say anything. He understood.

"Silent has seven hickeys on her neck." Matt replied.

Edd and I looked at Matt in shock. "Matt!"

Tom dropped his bottle and yanked the hood away from my neck to indeed see the seven hickeys Tord had place on my neck. He growled, " **TORD**!"


	16. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a trip to the beach!

It had been a week since that event and everything was all hunky dory. Even though it was insanely hot. **VERY HOT**. I was gonna die from the heat. I slumped over the couch in nothing but a very light T-shirt and some shorts. "It's too hot guys."

Matt who always had his purple hoody and green overcoat on nodded. "Yeah, but not as much as me though."

Edd tried to get the AC to work properly, but it was busted, "Dammit! The AC is busted!"

Ringo mewled.

"Should get it repaired then." Tom added, drinking from his bottle.

I suddenly had an idea, "How about we go to the beach?"

The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"The beach?"

"Yeah the beach. It'll be fun! The water is nice and cool, and they have ice cream don't they?" I smiled.

It took about a minute for the boys to think and then nodded, "Sure, let's go now!"

I smiled back at them and suddenly found myself at the beach. "How the fuck did that happen? I was just in the living room?" I asked confused. I saw them in their swimming trunks and beach gear, yelling at me to hurry up. I smiled at them, grinning like a dork and running over the sand to meet with my boyos.

The beach was beautiful, it was mildly packed with people, but we were able to find a place to put all our gear.

I opted to stay behind because I didn't have a swimsuit on me at all. I sat down underneath the beach umbrella, smiling softly as I saw Edd and Tom spraying each other with water guns. I noticed Matt beside me. "Matt? Why're you not in the water? I thought you'd love it."

Matt shrugged, "I can't go out. The sun burns me. I may love the water, but the sun wants to burn me into nothing." He sat there, looking at a mirror.

"Matt, I suggested we go to the beach because the house's AC was busted, and we were dying in the heat. I don't want you skimp out on a relaxing day!" I tried to nudge him out of the shade of the umbrella to only fall face first into the sand. I spat it out, wiping my face. " _Matt_!" I whined.

"Silent, I can't go into the sun period. I'm a vampire remember? It burns me." He stated as if it was obvious.

It was, I had forgotten he was a vampire because Matt was always looking at mirrors and spending time with us when we had an outing. Now that I looked at Matt, I could see his skin was very pale. Not pale like mine, but more ghostly white pale. That made his freckles stand out more than mine though and made his Lavender eyes pop out. They were so beautiful. I found myself just staring in awe at his appearance, mainly his eyes. "I'm sorry Matt, I forgot. I mean you always stare at a mirror and are outside with us... How? I thought vampires couldn't see in mirrors. And explain the outside thing to me, because it didn't seem to affect you at ASDF Land."

Matt began to blush, "I have special mirrors for myself, and it was cloudy at ASDF Land. I always pick a day to go out when its cloudy. I was all for going to the beach, but then I remembered it would hurt me badly. I do want to play in the sun but living as a vampire I guess is hard. Sorry to upset you." He looked away, biting his lip.

I felt bad. I felt like this beach day adventure was supposed to have my roommates laughing and having fun while not dying in the summer sun. But I forgot to take in account that I lived with supernatural roomies, except for Edd. I don't know if Edd still had his powers. I wonder if there was something I could do for Matt since he seemed so glum. Maybe something back home would help him? I mean, Rapture had all sorts of monsters on it so maybe one of them had an idea? I was too caught up thinking about helping Matt that I didn't notice him waving his hand in front of my face. "Yes?" I snapped out of it, smiling sheepishly.

"I was asking why **YOU** weren't playing in the water. This beach thing was your idea, Silent. Then why stay here with me and not go out and have fun?" Matt asked, eyeing the red hoody I had not taken off to enjoy the day. He was wondering if it was Tord's hoody because he had seen inside of my closet, and there was no red hoody in there.

"Oh, I don't like my body." I replied causally, playing with my phone. I was trying to get those weird pictures of injured Tord off my phone, and it wasn't working. I'm betting Tord put these on here. I looked up to see Matt giving me a worried look. "I mean... I'm covered in scars Matt. I don't want people staring at my scars or having children pointing at me saying ' _Oh mommy look! She's got so many scars! Is something wrong with her?'_ " I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Matt staring at me.

"What?" Matt just hugged me out of the blue, scaring me. "You're not scary Silent. We've told you before! And so what if you have scars? Scars can make someone look beautiful as well! I'm sure it's not that bad!" He giggled, waiting for me to reply.

I smiled softly, feeling myself tear up a bit. I rubbed my eyes and nodded, pulling off my ( _it's not mine really, it's Tord's, but he hasn't come back to retrieve it so I'm using it. Besides, it feels warm and comfy~_ ) red hoody to reveal my somewhat normal body underneath. I felt a relief as I wasn't hot any more and besides, I had on a sports bra. I was fine. I looked at Matt to see him freeze, "Matt?"

Matt didn't respond as he looked over my body with his lavender eyes. He was assessing me or something. He smiled, pulling me into a hug. "You look fine Silent! But you do have alot of scars, I know you told us about the job you had, but you get it from that? That's horrible, I feel so bad for you." He felt sad, looking at the collage of scars on my body.

They were healed, save for some nasty looking ones that seemed to be healing. Some were small while others were long and zigzagged across her back and front. I had tape around my left shoulder that covered part of my front, like it was hiding something terrible.

"And that?" He pointed at the tape.

I replied, "That is a wound that never healed from an old battle I had when I was around 16. I keep the tape around it to keep myself safe from infection and whatnot."

"Never healed? Is that possible?" "Yeah, much like the heart can't heal if it has been broken so many times, this wound hasn't changed in a long time. Some people back home are trying their best to find a way to heal it. It's taking a long time." I grew distant. I looked over to stare at the ocean before seeing someone I thought I would never ever see at the beach. I squinted hard at the figures. "Uh Matt?"

Matt looked away from his mirror again, "Yeah?"

"Call me crazy, but is that Tord?" I pointed at some figures who were standing awkwardly at an ice-cream stand.

Two older guys, around like maybe their late 20's, were standing next a tall young adult male with brown hair that were spiked up in the front to look like devil horns. It had to be Tord because of the red robotic arm that was on his hips as he chatted to the ice-cream vender.

Matt squinted his eyes as well, "Uh... I think it is... What's he doing at the beach?" He gulped.

"Is he having a fun day like us? It's fucking hot as hell, and maybe he wanted to relax?" I suggested. I knew that was dumb as hell to say because he was mostly stalking me.

Matt stared at me, "He's the leader of the Red Army, I doubt he can shirk off responsibilities to come and spend a day at the beach Silent. He's probably here for you."

I froze, "Please no. I swear to God that I told him that it wouldn't work out. I told him I couldn't fall in love because of what happens with people who do!" I groaned, deciding on whether or not go over to him and talk or just sit here hoping he didn't spot me. Maybe if I was in the water, he wouldn't find me.

"You what?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, I'll explain later maybe." I sighed. "Let's hope he doesn't see us and come over here. Tom will kill him."

Matt nodded.


	17. Beach Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Beach Day thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** By requested by either, I've decided to use the names Pau and Pat instead of Paul and Patryck due to some issues with the fandom.

Tord decided today would be a day for going to the beach because it was ungodly hot outside, and he knew that Silent was going because he put a tracker on her phone when he changed her backgrounds. He liked to mess with her. He was in his red swimming trunks, sporting a cool look as he wore a pair of sunglasses to hide his robotic eye. He smirked at Pau and Pat who were forced to come along to meet Silent. " _Det er så varmt!_ Glad we went to the beach right? All the beach babes and water will feel extra good!" He chuckled.

Pau, who was shorter than Pat by some inches, nodded biting his cigarette. He had short brown scruffy hair and big bushy eyebrows. He held a look of disinterest everywhere he went. "Red--, I mean sir, why'd you pick this specific beach?" He was bare chested, showing a strong set of muscles on his chest while he wore blue swimming trunks as well.

Tord snorted, "Because it was closer and there's another reason." He looked around the beach to find said reason, perfectly spotting them underneath an umbrella with another person. They looked like they had spotted him and were trying to find something to do. " _Fant deg kjære_." He whispered, smirking at his prize.

"He wanted to show us his waifu." Pat stated, the corner of his lips tugging up slowly. He snickered.

Pat had brown hair that went down to his neck and bangs that swept to each side. He wore a light white T-shirt and a pair of blue swimming trunks. "It's true, don't deny it sir."

Tord growled, "That's not true! Shut up! I only came here to relax and show you the girl I was talking about recruiting. That is all!" He began walking towards the area where he spotted Silent. He looked over his shoulder, "Come on."

Pat and Pau looked at each other and smiled. They rushed to catch up with their boss.

Tord walked over to where he had seen Silent chatting with Matt, looking around he didn't see Edd or Tom. "Good. Monster isn't here to stop me from talking." He sighed while sneaking up behind Silent and Matt. He bent down and clamped both of his arms around their shoulders, causing them to scream. He laughed at it.

"Tord! You fucking scared me to death!" Silent grasped at where her heart would be and flattened her ears. She hissed at Tord, smacking him on the face. The side where his robotic eye was implanted. She clutched her hand in pain. " _Fuck_..."

Matt seems to have passed out from fright as he laid down not moving, he was breathing so that was a good sign.

Tord snickered. "You gotta keep your guard up, don't want a repeat of what happened last week do you?"

Silent paled, "No, I would rather not. Also fuck you for giving me seven hickeys! **TOM** was livid!" She growled back, picking something up from behind her and throwing it at Tord. "Also take your hoody back. It's been a week, I was beginning to think you didn't want it anymore."

Tord caught the hoody, "Have you been wearing it? Aw, you missed me."

"Tord I will not hesitate to call Tom over here. Do you want that?"

Tord went silent. "I really wish you wouldn't, believe it or not I didn't come here to torture you. I came here to introduce my right hand soldiers to you." He stood up, patting his trunks to get rid of the excess sand. He presented his colleagues with a showy image. "I present you, my soldiers! The tall one is Pat and the short one is Pau! Best damn soldiers ever!" He smiled.

Silent leaned over Matt's body to get a good look. She saw two men just standing there awkwardly, the taller one waved his hand at her smiling kindly. She smiled back sheepishly, waving her tail.

"So she does have a tail. I thought you were lying sir." Pau remarked, staring at the purple tail and ears.

"I don't lie." Tord said as he felt eyes on him, "Ok I lie, but why would I lie about something amazing as this? _Hun er fantastisk!_ " Tord proudly stated, scooping Silent up into his arms. He nuzzled her face. "She's precious, isn't she?"

Silent yelped, feeling flustered. She had never been picked up by a person before so she was a bit freaked out. Considering this was Tord she was talking about, it probably won't do good because of his personality. "Tord! Stop put me down!" She squeaked, trying to get out of his grip. She realized she couldn't get out of his grasp so she just sat there and stared at the beach. She saw Tom and Edd walking back shortly, and she stiffened. " _Tord_!"

Tord stopped talking to his comrades when Silent became tense. "What is it my little _kattunge_?"

"Tom's coming back!" Silent replied.

Tord looked to where she was pointing and smirked, "I'm gonna have some fun with this actually." He walked to where Tom was with a huge smirk plastered on his face. " _Vel vel_ , old friends. Look what I caught." He smiled at Tom, holding Silent like a prize. He watched the horrified expression take place on Edd's face and the look of rage settle on Tom's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er så varmt= It's so hot!
> 
> Fant deg kjære = Found you dear
> 
> Hun er fantastisk = She is amazing
> 
> kattunge = kitten
> 
> Vel vel = well, well


	18. Beach Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part!

Tom and Edd looked with mixed expressions at the sight of Tord carrying around a disgruntled Silent. They lost all fun immediately. Edd spotted Matt passed out under the umbrella.

" **TORD**!" Tom growled, throwing down his water gun onto the sand. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?!" He felt himself beginning to lose it once again to the monster inside him. Edd peeked out from behind his shoulder.

"I was just showing my friends Silent here. That is all, why did you think I was gonna do something else to her?" Tord replied, patting Silent on the head. He was soon joined by said two friends. "We meant no harm did we guys?"

Pat and Pau shook their heads.

"See? I just wanted my hoody back as well. Silent wouldn't give it back to me." Tord laughed before feeling a pair of claws touch his side. He stiffened a bit, setting her down before she sliced his side. After he set her down, she darted into the ocean. "Aww, she left me." He pouted.

"I can see why. You sexually assaulted her! You left seven fucking hickeys on her damn neck Tord. Why the fuck did you do that?" Tom spat out.

"Because I like her? Is that so bad Tom? Or are you jealous because she'll be with me instead of yourself?" Tord peered at Tom.

Tom blushed, "That is not the reason at all! I see her as a little sister is all... Don't change the subject! Why are you even here? Don't you have an army to run? Or did they kick you out because you shirk off your duties to stalk some poor girl?" Tom retorted back.

Tord snarled, "I am the leader, I make the calls! I wanted to show my men my latest recruit choice which happens to be Silent! She's perfect for a soldier!"

Tom dug his nails into his palm. "She will not be a fucking weapon for you! She's a precious girl! She just wants to be normal Tord, don't drag her into your fucking army of hell! I won't let you touch her!" He snarled, feeling himself transform.

" _For sent kompis_ , she's already become a weapon. Have you not seen her that day she came back covered in blood? A bit of that was hers, but most of it was someone else's! She murdered a man who's bitch shot her twice. She just slit his throat, and if I hadn't been there to stop her, she would have decapitated the woman as well! She's a perfect killing machine! If I get her to side with me, then the Red Army would fear no one!" Tord laughed darkly. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see Pau and Pat looking a bit anxious. "What is wrong? I'm making a point!" He looked to see what they were pointing at. His heart sunk.

Silent had overheard everything. She looked down at her feet, tail hanging limply down beside her. "Am I really just a weapon?" She had asked, voice devoid of all emotion. A small pinch of sadness resided there. "I guess I was wrong about you Tord... I guess all I am is just a monster." She looked up, shrugging with tears coming down her face. She was still smiling.

Tord was heartbroken. " _Nei_ , Silent I didn't mean that. I just... I was just making a point to Tom. Shit that sounds even worse." He was making up excuses left and right. He watched as she just sighed and looked at Tom.

"You were right Tom. He just used my feelings." She smiled with tears still running down her face. "I'll be swimming in the ocean if you need me." She replied, walking back off into the ocean.

Tord felt utterly heartbroken seeing Silent ignore him and tell Tom he was right. "What the hell did you say to Silent about me?"

Tom smirked, "That you were just using her feelings. Hell Tord, and here I had a small bit of hope you actually cared about her. I guess I was fucking wrong there. You just broke a girl's heart when she needed someone the most." He replied, walking past him. He went to his bag and pulled out a Smirnoff, drinking it. "She really liked you Tord." He walked off to who knows where.

Tord felt his world shut down for himself. "Silent...." He felt startled when a hand was on his shoulder, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Sir, go to her. You better fix things up now before your recruit leaves forever." Pau stated.

Tord whirled on him, "I never wanted to sign her up for the army! I just made that up! I fucking love her Pau. I want her to be by my side forever. Hell, I would _marry_ her!" He blurted out, causing Edd and Matt to look at him in shock.

"I know that boss, go and get her back before she's gone." Pat replied shoving Tord forwards to the sea where Silent was last seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sent kompis = Too late buddy
> 
> Nei = No


	19. Beach Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the Beach Days thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload some tomorrow, I have a headache now

I can't believe I trusted Tord. I actually fell for that monster. He was just using me to use in his army. Well fuck that! He just broke my heart. "I can't take it anymore. Every time I find someone I like, they either die or end up using me as a weapon. I'm done with it all. I wonder if I should just drown myself. Sure, this world would go to shit because the Hertz would come back..." I stalked down into the water. I could hear someone calling my name so I looked behind myself to see Tom waving his hands. I was tempted to go back, but I soon saw Tord behind him. I bolted deeper into the water.

Probably wasn't supposed to swimming this deep considering the tide would get me stuck. I didn't care at the moment since my heart was broken. I felt myself sniffling again, and I swam even farther out into the water. I look behind me to see the shore a bit away. It was like very far out. "Shit. I didn't mean to go this far." I had decided to swim back onto the shore since being this far out in the water terrified me.

As I began to swim back, something nudged my foot. I froze, looking around to find the source. When I saw none, I immediately regretted my decision. "Fuck!" I muttered, swimming as fast as I could to the shoreline only to stop when something curled around my legs. I screamed, catching some people's attentions as they looked at me. Some got out of the water in fear of whatever was down in the water while some (Tom and Tord) came after me. "There's something in the water! It's got--" I didn't make it out as the thing that had my leg pulled me down under.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I was terrified. It was dark and murky down in the sea. I saw two red eyes staring at me from the depths, whatever it was, it looked mad as hell. It was like a huge squid. Did squid eat people? I hope not. But something seemed familiar about it.

The dark blue squid, it was fucking huge like a kraken, inched closer to me. Its tentacle slithered around my waist before swimming up to the top and dragging me up with it.

As I hit the surface, I took in big breaths of air. I coughed a little and blinked the salt out of my eyes. I could also hear people screaming and shouting at from the shoreline. "What's going on?" I still couldn't see a damn thing.

" **SILENT**!" Someone had shouted at me from the shoreline.

I looked down.... down? I looked from side to side to see I was up in the air by alot of feet. I felt my stomach lurch and figured the squid had held me up in the air to show me off as a trophy. "Let me down you stupid squid!"

"T̢҉h̸͝ą̸͡ţ̢͢͝'̷͡҉s͏ ̶͘q̴̷u̵͡i҉͠t̷̴e̛͏̵͟ ̡҉͟r҉̴ų͘͠d͟҉̷̢͞ę͜,̧ ҉̴͜S̵̸̛͞i̴̵l҉̡e̷̕҉n͢t̸̷.̴̨̛͟" I heard an all too familiar voice say to me. It was speaking my tongue, Rapturian. That meant its from my home, Rapture! "C͘͞͝͠a̢n̸̛ ̸̧y̴̢̢͘o̴̕͡͝u҉̧ ͏͢͜͡҉r̷̛͡ȩ̴̛a̶̴̴ļ̡͘l̢̢͟͡͝y͏͟ ̷͢n̕͞ơ̸͢͜t̴̛͠ ̢͜͢r̸͜ę̶̸c̴̢͟o̶̕͡͏̸g̶̴͘͝n̛i͢͜z̵̸̢͏e̢̛͟ ̵͡y̕͜ǫ͟͢͠u͠͏͏̴̡r̨̨͠͏ ͜g̕͞u̕͏̸̨̛ą̸̧r̸̶͢d̸͞i̷̧͡͡a̧̡͘͜͞n̸̴?̶"

"Data!" I chirped. "It's been so long since I've seen you Data!" I hugged his tentacle, wrapping my tail around it. "Can you put me down? You're freaking out the boys." I pointed to Tom and Tord who were a little terrified and worried. I also saw Matt and Edd looking in shock at the squid, and the two soldiers were as well.

Data, the squid, was a guardian of mine. He and his twin brother, Code, had to protect me alot. Due to the fact of I was a friend of Looker. They also had their own reasons to protect me; they never did say though. Data was able to transform into a large squid while his brother was able to transform into a demonic bird, looked kinda like Phoenixmon from Digimon. He could also change into random birds. Data set me down on the shoreline as I was picked up by Matt and hugged to death.

"Matt! I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Silent! I was just afraid because I looked out to see a huge squid having you in its clutches. Are you alright?" Matt apologized, setting me down to take a good look at my face. He couldn't tell if it was the salt that had stung my eyes or if I was still crying.

"I'm fine! No worry, he's my friend!" I smiled.

"Friend?" I heard Tom ask. I looked back to see Tom pointing at the squid then to me.

"Yes, Tom. He's a friend, he's actually from the same place I'm from! My homeland!" I smiled, walking back up to Data. "He's one of my guardians. He's not much of a talker, but he's very good at his job. Isn't that right Data?" I asked, leaning on his tentacle.

"Y̵̷̛͘͢e͝͡͝͡s̸̶,̸҉̶̵̨ ̕̕I҉͏̢ ̕g̵͏u҉̕͟e͏̡͟͠s͜͞͠͝͞s̷̨͘͡ ͏͠s̴͞o̸.̴̛ ͢͢͡͏W̷h̴̸̵̕͠o͟͜'̧͜r̡͜e̴ ̷̧͘͠y͠o҉̨҉u̴̧̕͜͟ŗ̡͢͠ ̵̴̸͟͏f̴̶̢r̛͢͟i͢͠ę̸̡̢̕n̡̕͢͡d҉̵̨̧s̶͘?̨͠͞҉͞"

"Just my roommates is all excluding Tord who just broke my heart 60 different ways." I pointed to each of my roomies, and saved Tord for last. And then his two soldiers.

"Silent, listen.. I just." Tord started. "No, I don't want to hear it. I trusted you Tord, and you fucking broke it. You shattered my trust. Using me as a weapon for an army? That's terrible! You broke my already shattered heart." I stated, looking away from Tord. "Just leave me alone ok?"

"S̷̡͟͡͡i͟͝l̸͠e̛͘n̛͝͝t̵̨͞,̷ ̴͞d͞į̵̵͘̕ḑ̧ ̴̛̛͏y̷̵̡o̧͝҉͜ư̷̡͠ ҉͘s̛͘a̶y̵͏̨͞ ̧̛h҉̢͡͝e̶̸͞ ̧͝b҉̷̷r̛̛͝͠o̡͢ķ̧e̸҉͝͝͠ ̕̕͡y͢͟͜o̡͡͝u̵̢̧̢r̴̕͞ ̵̶̛h̵̛͟e̸̡҉ą̵r̵̷͝͡͏ţ̶̕?" Data growled.

My eyes widened. "Nononono, Data. Calm down, I mean yes he broke my heart, but don't fucking kill him. I still kinda like him, but he just... I dunno. Don't do anything." I held onto Data's tentacle.

Everyone looked at me oddly, "What'd he say?"

Tord took a step back as he sensed the large squid was very angry at him for upsetting Silent.

"He wants to kill Tord for hurting me, but I'm trying to stop him." I replied.

"Let him kill Tord! It would be the end for the Red Army and our problems." Tom replied, drinking his Smirnoff. Tom was right, but... I still had feelings for Tord.

Tord bit his lip. He looked at Pat to see him motioning towards me. "What?"

"Go apologize to her right now Tord. Show her you mean it!" Pat pushed him over to where I was.

Tord stumbled a bit seeing the squid glare at him from the water. "Silent. I need to tell you something." I turned around to tell Tord to back off while I was working with Data, but I was caught off guard when he embraced me in a hug.

I stiffened. "T-Tord?"

" _Jeg er så veldig lei meg_... Silent, I didn't mean what I had said earlier. I only said that stuff so Pat and Pau would let me see you. I lied about it to try and cover my feelings. I fell for you. _Jeg falt **hardt**_. I love you alot Silent. I need you Silent. Please forgive me." Tord quietly said, shaking a bit.

I widened my eyes. Was he crying? Oh my god I caused Tord to cry. I feel like utter shit. "Tord, stop. Look at me." I said to him.

He pulled back and stared at me. His eyes were watering, which was a bit surprising since his right eye was robotic. He looked like a frightened, sad child. Not a perverted war hungry leader of the Red Army. He was a simple human being with a bit of a trigger finger, and I loved him for who he was. "Yes?"

I sighed, knowing I was setting myself up for heart break again. I just couldn't deal with this sad look on his face. It was like Matt, but a bit less. I couldn't stand it when Matt cried, it broke my heart. "I forgive you, but please don't say things like that again. I know I am a monster, but I don't want to be... I do like you Tord. And I'm breaking my rule for falling in love with someone." I replied, looking away from him flustered.

Tord smiled happily, grabbing my face and kissing me on the lips with passion. He let go and said, " _Jeg elsker deg._ "

My face flushed, and I looked away from him. I saw the look of disappointment from Tom while Edd and Matt were smiling at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er så veldig lei meg = I'm so very sorry
> 
> Jeg falt hardt = I fell hard
> 
> Jeg elsker deg = I love you


	20. Beach Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the beach day thing!

Data had transformed back into his human form. He had long spikey blue hair and red piercing eyes. He had pale ashen gray skin. He wore a grey hoody and a pair of tan pants. He had a scary aura surrounding him, causing a few people to scatter from him. He was smaller than Silent by 5 inches. He put his hands into his pockets, sighing. "W̵̵h̸̨͏i̷҉̧c̷̴̕͜h̷ ̸̡͘͞o͠͞n̴̡̡͞e̕͜͡͝ ̛͝͞͡o͘͟f̡͜҉͞ ̷̡̢̛͘y͞o̶͞ư̧͜ ͏̸i͞͡s̕ ̴̸͘͜҉T̡͏͘҉or҉̶̷͟҉d̷͢?͘͜" Data asked the boys as he watched Silent sit down under the umbrella with a ginger haired boy.

"Pardon me?" Edd asked. He stared at the person in curiosity and also a bit of fright.

Data went to ask again when he realized he was speaking Rapturian. He sighed, switching back to English. "Sorry, I forgot about the language barrier. I asked which one of you is Tord?"

Edd pointed to Tord quickly as Tord glared at Edd.

Data walked over to Tord quietly. He stared up at Tord. "If you ever hurt Silent again, I will f̛̕͞͏҉u̶̧͡c̸͞k͏͟͞i̴̷n̶̨͟g͜͜ make you wish you were never born, Tord. Silent is an heir to the Armont clan on Rapture, she's a princess. Treat her like one or else." Data growled out, summoning his shadow tentacles threateningly. They wavered in the air for a bit.

Tord gulped and put up his hands in defense, "I'm truly sorry about what happened. I wasn't thinking correctly, and I wanted to up one on Tom. I promise it will never happen again!"

Data blinked slowly. "Silent's heart has already been broken so many times. It cannot be repaired anymore... I can tell she likes you Tord, and you the same to her." He drawled out. Data yawned a bit, "Keep her happy. Promise me that you will keep her happy."

Tord looked at Pat and Pau who pushed him forwards. " _Ja_ , I will keep her happy. I love her alot." Tord saluted, smiling nervously before exhaling the breath of air he was holding. " _Jeg tror jeg bare gjorde meg selv..._ " He trailed off quietly.

Data walked over to Silent to tell her something when he noticed some bruises on the side of her neck. He bent down and touched her neck, startling her a bit. "S̵̸̷i̸̶͢͢l͞͡͡e̕n҉̷̧̛t̵̶̢,̶̢̨̛ ͏wh̢a҉̶̴̨̛t̴̢͢͢͝'̶̨̕s ̨̢̕͟͡o̡̕n҉ ̧̕͝y̵̨̨͞o̷̧̨͞u͏͝r̵̕͢͟ ̡̡̡̕͢n̨͘͢e҉͢c͏k̶?̢̧͜͜" He switched back to Rapturian.

Silent froze, "Uh... Just some bug bites is all. Yeah that's it." She didn't want to have this talk. She didn't know what Data would do to Tord if he found about the hickeys.

"A̸̢̨̛͞r͏҉e̸̷̕͢͞ ̨̛y̢̛͘͢͝o͘͝u͘ ̸͜s͢u̶͞r̷̕͞͝҉e҉͜?̵̛͞ ̴̢̨͞҉Y͘ǫ̸̶͘͞u̵͢ ͟s̶͘͏̧e̶̶̴҉e̸͞m̶̡͢҉͝ ̵͜t͜͞͠͠o̴͢͠ ̧̨̛b̛͢͞e̶̡̛͟͠ ̛͜͞l̸̡y̷̸̢͞i͢n͜g̴͡҉͡.̴̕͢͠͡" He pressed on.

"I am not lying!" Silent defended herself.

Data went silent for a moment before turning his attention to the ginger haired boy. "You, vampire boy. Do you know what's on Silent's neck. She's dodging the issue and won't tell me." His accent was a bit thick, sounded almost Russian.

Matt froze and replied, "Tord gave her some hickeys last week." He looked away from Silent's mad eyes.

Data stood up and went to where Tord was. "Tord, if you are in a relationship with Silent, then don't hurt her. You gave her seven hickeys on her neck last week. Why do you hurt her?" He asked.

Edd spit his drink out as Tom nearly dropped his Smirnoff. Edd looked wide-eyed at Tom who was seething.

Tord flushed, "I was caught up in the moment! I saw her beauty, and I wanted her to be mine so.. I marked her." He muttered.

Data blinked, shrugging. "If you mark her, then you keep her." He walked off to talk to Silent once more.

Tord stood there confused before nodding, " _Jeg forstår_!"

"H̸͡͡e͞͡͝y̨͝͠,̶̧ ̴̡͟͟S̶̡͜i͏̶l҉͝e͝n͘͜t̴͝,̧̛͢ ͘͜I̷̵̡̨ ̡͏g҉̢͟͜ǫ̕̕͝҉t̶̴̡͡͝t̷̶̡҉͝a҉̵͘͘ ͢͜͝g͞o̴̡͜͜ ̶͟͠b͝͠a̵͟͡͡ç̶̷k̴̢̡͠.̷̶ ͟͝I̸̸̡̕͠t҉͟͞ ͟͜͡͡w̴̢͟͠͝a̵̧̕͝s҉̨̡̢ ̶̷̶̨n̨͞i̛̛̛͜͝c̴͘҉e̴̕ ͜͞s̷̡͞e͘͝͞e҉̵̷͡i̕͝n̛̕ģ̷̕ ҉̛͡y̛o͝ư͘͠͡ ̨͘a͏̷̷̢͡g̵̢a̡̧̛͜͠i̷̡̕͘n̵͟.̵̴͞͞" He hugged Silent before walking off back into the ocean again.

"Bye Data!" Silent chirped, standing up and running to the ocean to see her water guardian swim off into the depths. She waved even though he couldn't see her. She smiled, closing her eyes feeling the the ocean around her. "That went great." She turned around to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Silent you're a princess?" Edd asked.

Silent shrugged, "I guess so. I mean yeah, I'm the only heir to the throne I guess." She replied.

"That's so cool, Silent!" Matt said, clapping from underneath the umbrella. "You're very pretty for a princess!"

Silent blushed. "Thanks Matt."

Just then Tord came by and scooped Silent into his arms, peppering kisses on her. " _Min kattunge_ , why didn't you tell me about your tentacle friend. We could of had some fun~" He winked.

Silent's face went aflame. " **TORD YOU FUCKING PERVERT OH MY GOD**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja = Yes
> 
> Jeg tror jeg bare gjorde meg selv = (supposed to be 'I think I just pissed myself)
> 
> Jeg forstår = I understand
> 
> Min kattunge = My kitten
> 
> ** WOO I AM DONE WITH THE BEACH CHAPTERS o(≧∇≦o


	21. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent gets a new pet

Some time has passed since then, around a month or so and everything was good. I was in my room, playing my games and whatnot when I heard someone yelling for me. I got up and went to the door, "Guys? Someone say my name?" I asked. No response, so I went back to playing again.

" **SILENT**!"

I got up and walked downstairs to see no one in the house. I looked in the living room and then to the kitchen, I only found Ringo. "Hey there Ringo, you know where everyone is at?" I pet the cat on the head.

"Meow." Ringo replied, getting up to show me what was happening. Ringo jumped on the table and walked to the front door, pawing at it.

"Ok, something outside then?" I opened the door to find Edd and Matt hunched over something as Tom was laying the grass, clearly drunk. "Guys? Something the matter?" I asked walking outside to see the clouds over head. I stepped over Tom and walked towards the other two boys.

"Ah Silent! Look at this little kitty we found! It's so cute!" Edd said, holding up the black furrball to my face. Edd was right, it was adorable as fuck.

The kitten was a jet black color with yellow eyes. There were no pupils actually in the eyes, they looked like Tom's eyes but completely yellow. It seemed to be very familiar to me, as everything did now a days.

"You don't say. It is adorable, Edd. But what do you want to do with it?"

"We could keep it!" Matt replied, while Edd nodded in agreement.

I looked at the furrball in my face, seeing it meow. "Fuck it all, I love cats. Ok, it's being kept. But why ask me? It's your house, I only recently moved in like 7 months ago." I picked up the fluffball, petting it softly. Its purring was a bit weird, it echoed.

"Oh you seem like the alpha in the house so we asked you, and Tom is drunk so yeah." Edd replied, picking up Ringo.

"Alpha? What is this now? A/B/O dynamics?" I muttered, looking up at the sky for a minute. I saw something fall down for a minute. "I think it's going to rain, let's get inside. Someone get Tom." I said, walking into the house now carrying the new addition to the house. We would have to think of a name once we got inside.

Edd, Matt, and I sat down at the kitchen table while Tom was snoozing on the couch.

"Hm... what kind of name should it be?"

Matt replied, "Sir Fluffington!"

"Ringo 2." I stared at Edd.

"Seriously? That sounds like a Japanese horror movie, not wait actually there is a horror movie called that." I poked the kitten which purred again emitting that weird echoing noise. "How about Echo?"

Edd and Matt looked at each other. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright Echo, you're a new member of this family! Be nice and we'll be nice to you." I cooed at Echo who meowed. I loved cats, they were so soft and cuddly. Much like dogs were, but cats always held a special place in my heart. "Edd, you ok with two cats in the house? You got enough food for both?" I asked him while he went to the fridge to get a Cola.

Edd nodded, "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Ringo will love this new family member. She's always been lonely when we leave." He took a sip then headed to the window, "Oh, I think it's gonna storm..."

I leaned back and stared out the window, "I think so too. Well, if you need me, I'll be up in my room reading. See ya guys." I waved at them and headed to my room. I closed my door and sat down on my bed, hearing a noise. I looked down to see Echo on the edge of my bed, snoozing. "You were just downstairs how did you come up here so fast?" I shrugged it off, picking up one of my books and reading it.

Apparently I had dozed off because when I awoke, I saw it was around 9pm. "Ah shit, I must of dozed off. Welp, I wonder if any food is in the kitchen, there better be. I spent alot on groceries yesterday." I grumbled, walking downstairs to the kitchen. No one was around it seemed. I only saw Ringo on the kitchen counter. "Hey there buddy, everyone asleep?" I asked the cat before making myself a small sandwich.

Ringo mewed in response suddenly hissing at something in the doorway.

"Ringo?" I looked back at the doorway to see Echo tilting his head. "Oh it's just Echo. You scared me to death Ringo." I booped Ringo's noise softly, nomming on my sandwich. I felt very drowsy after I finished my sandwich. "Oh damn, I must be tired." I mumbled, trying to make it back to my bed but ended up falling right in the doorway of the living room.

That was very loud, must of woken up the boys or not, they could sleep through anything.

As I laid in the floor, I was staring at the ceiling, feeling my eyes close. I heard a noise from the living room. I couldn't see in the dark even though I was part feline, my eyes were too damn tired to adjust. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Silent?" I heard Tom's voice ask. Oh yeah, Tom was still asleep on the couch from drinking too much. "What're you doing down there?" He bent over, holding his head from no doubt a hangover.

"I fell, what does it look like? I'm so damn tired that I couldn't walk back upstairs so I might just sleep on the floor." I replied.

"You know that Edd and Matt might trip over you in the morning." Tom replied.

I didn't think of that. "Fuck." I tried to get up, but my body was shutting down on me. I just looked up at the ceiling, seeing Tom kneeling down and picking me up. "Just leave me be." I went limp in his arms. I didn't know where he was taking me, but it was a short trip considering he plopped down on the couch and just held me there. "Tom?"

He didn't answer me. I heard light snoring. He must have fell asleep, holding me. He leaned back on the arm of the sofa, wrapping his arms around me.

I blushed, deciding to go with the flow since my limbs wouldn't move. "Night Tommy. Hope you have sweet dreams." I smiled, snuggling closer to him. I felt two masses settle in between my legs, and I saw Ringo and Echo purring.


	22. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's anger gets the better of him

When Silent had woken up the next morning, she heard some giggles and the sound of a camera being shot. She sleepily opened her eyes to see Edd and Matt snickering at something. Silent leaned over the couch to see them laughing at a picture of something. "Guys, what's so funny?" She yawned.

Edd giggled, "Oh, I mean... the fact that you and Tom are just cuddling is all."

"It's really cute! It's going in the family album!" Matt exclaimed, laughing as well.

"Snuggling what?" Silent looked back to see she was lying ontop of Tom who was still holding her.

He was snoring heavily and had a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

Edd and Matt went into the kitchen to make some breakfast with Echo and Ringo trailing behind them both.

Silent was about to get up and eat something as well when Tom's hands encircled around her waist once again and pulled her closer. "Goddammit Tom." Silent sighed, holding her head. She smiled at him, "Tooooommmy~ Time to wake up!" Silent clapped her hands loudly.

He didn't budge.

"Silent, you're gonna have to try alot harder than that. Tom's a heavy sleeper. You gotta do something to rouse him." Edd called in from the kitchen.

Silent grumbled, "Hmmm." She tried to think of a way to wake him up. Maybe licking his face? Nah, that would be just weird. Breaking his Smirnoff bottles? That's too cruel. Screaming in his ear might work. She bent down to his ear to scream when she felt something grab her butt. Silent looked back to see Tom's hands grabbing her butt. _Oh great he liked to fondle in his sleep_. She tried to bring down the blush, but she failed. "T-Tom... Wake up!" Silent spluttered out.

Tom only squeezed harder. He was mumbling something about Susan.

"T-Tom! Please wake up or else I assure you the next thing I do won't be pretty." Silent grit her teeth. She hissed, transforming into a cat and decided to claw the fuck outta his face. "Sorry, Tommy, but you caused me to do this when you fucking groped me." She cursed, clawing his face a bit before transforming back into a human, looking at her handiwork. Then Silent felt bad. "Ah, shit Tommy, I'm sorry." She leaned down to touch the raw wounds when she was forced back onto the other side of the sofa. Silent let out a yelp.

Tom had a crazy look in his void eyes. He went for her neck, squeezing down on it harshly. "Tord I thought I fucking told you to leave the house." He was fuming. Silent tried to get him off her by kicking him, but he was too strong.

She tried to get his fingers off her neck so she could breathe, but it didn't work. Silent was helpless against this man. She let out a strangled cry, tail wildly flailing around. "T-Tom! It-it's me stop!" She cried, digging her claws into his hands. Black spots filled her vision rapidly as she knocked over a vase on the table with her tail. It was loud, and Silent hoped that Matt and Edd heard it. And they did.

" **TOM**! What are you doing to Silent?!" Edd shouted, trying to knock Tom off her. He barely did any damage to the half transformed man. His tail smacked against Edd, knocking him over. "Matt! You're a vampire right? If use your inhuman strength to peel Tom off her!" He got up again, this time to be on standby for Silent.

Matt nodded, closing his eyes to hone in his inner vampire. His ears elongated, and his fangs poked out from his mouth. He opened his eyes to show a bright red color. He hissed and asserted his power at Tom, who barely noticed him.

"I told you not to fucking come back here! You hurt Matt and Edd!" Tom roared at Silent, squeezing harder around her neck.

Silent was crying at that point. She wanted to leave the house or escape to her room and never come out again. She was terrified of Tom. "T-Tom. I-i-it hurts..." Silent struggled, feeling her arms begin to slacken. She felt numb. Silent saw Edd looking at her with a sheer look of fright. She felt her eyes glaze over as she smiled softly. "Goodbye Edd." After Silent had said that, he began to shout something.

Just then Matt knocked over Tom. He pushed him into the coffee table hard, causing Tom to snap out of it as he clutched his wounded head. Matt growled out angrily at Tom. His fangs bared as he assumed a defensive stance in front of Silent. "Tom! Are you alright now? Did that give you sense?!" Matt snapped at Tom.

Tom looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor at the transformed vampire Matt in front of him. "Matt? Why are you in vampire form? And why is my head pounding?" He asked clearly confused as to what was happening. He didn't even notice he was half transformed until he saw his hands and tail. "Ah shit, I transformed again didn't I?" He mumbled when he saw Edd freaking out over something on the couch. "What is it Edd?" He froze when he saw who it was.

Edd began to try and get Silent to breathe normally, which was impossible for her because she almost died of asphyxiation. He began to rub her back gently, watching as she gulped down breaths of air hungrily. "Shhhhh, it's alright now. You're safe." He glanced over at Tom who looked worried and confused. "Tom stay over there." He simply said.

Tom looked confused. "Why? What happened to Silent? Is she ok?" He asked in concern for her.

Matt stepped aside so Tom could see Silent clearly. He went to get a cup of water for her, vampire senses still in effect if Tom went berserk again.

Silent began coughing a bit to try and get the much needed air in her lungs. She almost died! By the hands of her friend no less! She still had tears running down her face as she clutched onto her shirt. She was shivering and trembling. She glanced over to see Tom utterly devastated by what he saw. The pure look of heartbreak in his eyes just broke her heart, but she was terrified of him at the moment. "T-tom." She tried to say. Silent touched her neck, wincing when pain rushed to the spot she touched as well as a bit of blood. She was bleeding.

Tom looked at Silent's neck to see hand marks forming a bruise all around her neck. And the blood that was on her neck, it was also on his _hands_. He felt fear run through him. "Did... Did I do this?" He silently asked. He knew the answer, but he had to ask anyway.

Silent was quiet for a moment, "It's not your fault." She whispered quietly. She glanced over at Tom briefly before blinking slowly.

Edd looked between Silent and Tom sighing, "If we can figure out what happened to cause Tom to go berserk, we can probably avoid this happening again in the future." He moved over a little on the couch so Matt could take a seat. He spotted Ringo and Echo watching from afar.

Matt gave Silent the glass of water, looking at her neck worriedly. He froze when he saw some blood leaking out. He took a big breath of air as he reverted back into his human form. The blood didn't attract him anymore. He gently pat Silent on the back as she gulped down the water. "Easy there Silent." He also handed her a wet cloth to dab at her wounds.

Silent blushed, "Thank you Matt." She smiled weakly, dabbing the wet cloth against her wounds gently. "I caused this mess to happen. It wasn't entirely Tom's fault, I think I triggered something when he was asleep."

Edd raised an eyebrow, "What did you do? Was this when you were trying to wake him up?"

Silent nodded, "Since Tom was... um... He was getting a bit handsy in his sleep so I decided to take things in my own hands to wake him up. I transformed into my cat form and clawed his face to vent. Then when I transformed back, I saw all the cuts I made to his face and neck. I felt really bad, and I went to see how bad they were by touching them, and I guessed it caused a flashback or something because Tom woke up and attacked me."

Tom looked confused, "I was getting what? I remember thinking about Susan and holding her.... Oh... **_OHHHH_** , oh shit Silent. I'm sorry." Tom blushed a bright red. His tail wavered a bit.

Edd and Matt would have teased Tom if the situation weren't very dire. "I can see how touching his neck caused him to freak out. Tord used to pull all kinds of things on Tom when he still lived here." Edd replied. "He must have done something so bad to cause Tom to react that way."

Tom looked away from their eyes. "He... yeah, he did a lot of bad things. We both fought on a daily basis, but he sometimes would go over the line." He replied, flicking his ears.

Silent got up and walked over to Tom. She sat down in front of him and pulled his face directly to hers so their foreheads were touching, which was a miracle considering the horns protruding from his head. "Tom, I'm very sorry for what I did. I didn't know it would affect you like this. It wasn't your fault, it was entirely mine." She smiled sweetly at him. Her tail intertwining with his own.

Tom flinched, flushing a dark red. He bit his lip. "But, I hurt you Silent. I almost killed you." He tried to prove a point but failed when he felt Silent's tail mingling with his own. He sighed. "Just... Just don't do that again." He muttered.

Silent smiled like a dork, nuzzling her face against his. She was purring, a noise that soothed and relaxed Tom immensely. "I promise I won't." She heard another noise, another purring. She opened her eyes to see that Tom was emitting a noise like her own, but it was deeper. He was purring? "Tom, are you purring?" She pulled back in awe.

Edd and Matt crowded around the two, eyes in awe at the new discovery. "You can purr??"

Tom nodded a bit embarrassed, "Yeah I guess." He noticed their weird stares directed towards him. "Stop staring at me! I can't control it!" He looked away.

Silent giggled, "I can't control mine either!" She noticed Echo and Ringo coming up to play with Tom's tail. She leaned against Tom, feeling him stiffen. "It's fine Tom. I'm just really tired is all, and you're really fluffy at the moment." She sleepily said, curling against Tom.

Tom's face was a small pink color before he gradually smiled. "Night Silent." He ran his claws through her short hair before leaning back against the arm chair. He watched as Ringo and Echo played with his tail. He looked up to see Edd and Matt snickering. He glared at them, purple wisps coming from his eyes.


	23. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snow day in the park

I opened a bottle of orange juice and drank it. It tasted amazing! "Ahhh, I love me some OJ on a nice walk through the park." I declared to Matt who was looking around in wonder. The park looked amazing in the snow. It had been snowing the whole damn week so we paved out the front yard to go do some things. Matt suggested we go to the park which I said yes to. I had on a purple scarf and a purple hoody and some thick sweat pants with black boots.

"Wouldn't you rather drink something warm to heat you up, Silent?" Edd asked drinking some Cola. He basically had on the same clothes but more heavy to keep himself from freezing to death. Matt and Tom were the same, but also had heavy duty clothes on.

"Edd, you're drinking Cola. How is my OJ different from your Cola?" I replied. I saw some kids playing in the snow so I sat down on a park bench to finish the rest of of my drink.

Edd hummed, "Yeah yeah..." He also sat down beside me while Tom sat on the other, leaving Matt to frolic in the snow while the sun wasn't out.

I looked at Tom. He looked disgruntled, "Tom, you're not drinking anything. Go play in the snow with Matt. Be a good puppy." We decided to give the nickname ' _puppy_ ' to Tom because his monster form looks like a puppy. He even acts like one too if you treat him right enough. Ahh that day we threw a Smirnoff bottle in the yard, and he went to go fetch. It was priceless!

Tom growled at his name. "I don't want to go in the snow. It's cold, and I'm not drunk enough to enjoy it." He replied.

"Party pooper." I replied, standing up to throw away my OJ in the nearest recycling bin. "Welp, I'mma head out and play in the snow before it gets **TOO** cold." I ran off into the snow with Matt who was making snow sculptures of himself. I decided to make myself a snow tiger.

"Silent!" I heard Edd say.

I turned around to see him making a snowman, but he didn't have all the parts.

"I'm making a snowman, but I need all the parts. Can you get me some sticks? I got the rest, but...." He trailed off, sticking some rocks into the head of the snowman.

I nodded, looking over at my finished snow tiger. It looked marvelous! "Yeah, I got done with my snow tiger so I can help. How many sticks do you need?"

"Two, you know for the arms." He chuckled, placing another eye in the head.

"Alright captain! I'll be back!" I replied, giggling slightly as went off in search of some sticks. When I found the sticks I needed, I was walking back up to Edd when I had a glorious idea. "OOOoooh, Edd!" I walked up to him.

Edd looked back to me, eyeing the sticks in my arms. "What? Oh thanks for the sticks! Now we can... Silent? What's up?" He asked.

I smiled like a dork, "Lemme smash."

Edd froze. He looked at the sticks then to me. He began to laugh. His laugh got louder, and soon he was wheezing on the ground with snow collecting on him. "Oh my god Silent! I didn't know you liked memes!" He coughed, struggling to get up.

I pulled Edd up with my free arm and giggled. "I like some memes. Lemme smash is a fave of mine." I replied. I set the sticks inside of the snowman's body so it could act as arms. "There that was better! Just holler if you need anything else!" I smiled, going back to my snow tiger to play around a bit more.

Suddenly, Matt let out a screech. He toppled over in the snow with snow mushed on his face. " **NOT** **THE** **FACE**!" He cowered as Tom was wielding some snowballs in his arms.

He smiled menacingly at Matt.

I blinked. "Tom! That's a bit harsh, you know Matt doesn't like it when you hit him in the face!" I chided. I didn't realize that Tom had taken his aim off Matt and onto me. "Tom are you listening to---" I didn't get to finish my sentence as I was hit in the face with a snowball. I fell down to the ground beside my snow tiger.

"I'm listening, but are you paying attention?" Tom snickered, raising his hands again to attack me with snowballs.

"Bad idea Tommy. You will regret this mistake!" I laughed, touching my snow tiger giving it a bit of juice to bring it to life. I watched at the snow tiger roared at Tom. It flicked its tail in annoyance, ears snapped back. "Oh, look at that Tom. I think this baby here wants to play." I pet the snow tiger lovingly even though my hands were a bit cold since I didn't own any gloves.

Tom gasped, reeling back. "Oh shit. That's not fair Silent!" He argued, throwing his remaining snow balls at the tiger who just absorbed it. "You have powers!"

"All is fair in love and war!" I sang, pointing at Tom. I began to make more creatures for my snow army and a little fort. A bunch of cats, dogs, birds, some dragons, and other creatures were made as I gave him a bit of my power to let them activate. "Fear the army of the Armont Clan!" I bellowed, sitting on my fort to command my troops. I looked like an overlord, more of a feline demon overlord. "But this wouldn't happen if you didn't attack Matt. I care deeply for Matt, and if he cries, the person who caused him to cry will suffer."

Tom hid behind a tree. "Well, it's a snowball fight Silent. You can't defend him everytime he gets hurt. He's gotta stand up for himself." He replied, seeing the snow tiger on prowl around the perimeter of the snow fort. He shuddered.

"I know that, but I still care for him. I really don't think that Matt can handle himself. He's kinda dense?" I said. I looked around for Matt, and I saw him with Edd just watching Tom and I fight. He didn't hear anything I said. "Thank god..." I looked at my snow tiger who was prowling around around my fort, looking for Tom. I played with a small snow kitten in my hands. I was a bit bored at the moment, this wasn't fun without anyone to oppose me. "I guess I am really different." I mumbled, realizing that no one could defeat me because I wasn't human.

I must have started crying I felt something wrap about me. I looked up to see the snow creatures I created looking at me with a worried expression. They were just piles of snow brought to life with the power of my shadows, and yet they still had emotion. I wiped my tears and smiled, "Thank you." Just then, I heard a noise of a growling sound. I looked over the creature's shoulder to see Tom half transformed and grinning at me. "Tommy?"

Tom smirked, grabbing some snow balls with his tail and hands. "Now it's fair~" He chuckled, twitching his ears. He threw the snowballs right at the creatures, breaking some of them instantly because of his monster strength. "Ready to play now Silent?" He grinned, throwing a snow ball up in down in his hands.

I smiled excitedly as my cat ears and tail popped out. "Yeah! Let's go!" I jumped off the snow fort, which was probably a bad idea since it was really high up, and landed on one of my snow creatures. It was a large bird. It soared into the sky with little snowflakes falling down underneath its wings. I steered the bird over to where Tom was, calling out with my hands. " **ALL** **MY** **CREATURES** **IN** **MY** **ARMY** , **TAKE** **DOWN** **TOM**!" I giggled, petting the snow bird softly.


	24. Snow Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, as you can see the story was originally gonna be a Tom x OC x Tord story, but I didn't know how to write that because of Tord and Tom's clashing personality. I might change it to one because I love both dearly, or I might just make another story with Silent in it and instead of Tord, we get Tom :P and it will be a monster AU.

Tom looked up in shock and fear. "Oh shit. That's really not fair Silent! I may have powers, but I don't have an army like you!" Tom replied, growling at the mass of snow creatures heading his way. He roared at them, throwing the snow balls he made at the creatures. He destroyed most of them as he ran away from his hiding place. He sprinted on all fours to another place behind some more trees. He flicked his tail around. His ears twitched.

"Oooooh Tommy~ Where are you? It's not fair looking for you in the trees!" Silent called out as she rode on the giant snow bird. Some of her snow creatures were standing in the open. There were only a few left really because Tom took out most of them.

Tom grabbed a broken tree stump and threw it at a few of the of the remaining snow creatures. It was successful! Now only Silent remained, and that damned snow bird. He squinted his eyes, thinking of a way to nail that snow bird in the sky without hitting Silent as well. He closed his eyes, leaning on the tree.

"Ahhh, looks like I found you Tommy~" Silent called from up above him.

Tom snapped open his eyes to look above him to see Silent. He dodged a large chunk of snow that had been shaken loose from the tree. He rolled over to his side, using his tail to throw up some power snow to mask his image. He grabbed onto a tree, climbing up like a monkey and grabbed a few clumps of snow, throwing them at the bird. "Take that!"

The snow bird squawked at Tom, throwing some ice shards at him instead of some snow. "Agh! Tom! You alright?" Silent called from the top of the bird.

Tom grunted quietly, running up the tree all the way lunging at the snow bird. He sliced its head clean off before realizing his mistake. "Oh shit." He said, grabbing onto Silent and falling down into the snow. He held her against him so she wouldn't get badly hurt. He felt her clutch onto him tightly. As they hit the ground, Edd and Matt screamed at them.

"Silent! Tom!" Edd and Matt shouted as they ran into the snow battlefield, looking for their friends. Edd found a large lump of snow in the middle of the park. He dug around in the snow and let out a breath of relief when he spotted a purple tail intertwined with a large dark purple tail. "Matt! I found them!" He raised his hand in the air for Matt to see.

Just then the snow clump exploded as Tom and Silent emerged from it. They had snow everywhere, no doubt they were freezing to death. They were shivering even though they were laughing as well.

"Aww man, you got me Tom!" Silent giggled, curled up against Tom. She had snow everywhere, in her clothes and on her face causing her to shiver.

Tom smiled, "Yeah, but you would have won if that damn bird didn't try to off me with its ice attacks. That's cheating, and it pissed me off." He pat Silent on the head with his claws, he didn't really feel as cold as Silent, but now that he thought about it, he was a bit cold. He untangled his tail from Silent's and looked over to see Edd smiling with a bit of concern. "What?"

"Aren't you cold guys? You're covered in snow and... Oh my god, Silent! Your hands are totally blue! Where are your gloves?" Edd asked, holding Silent's blue hands. "Didn't you bring any gloves with you?"

Silent looked away for a minute, "I didn't buy any gloves. I didn't feel cold for a while, they must be numb." She replied, trying to feel her fingers when she realized she couldn't. "Oh, that's probably a bad sign." She muttered.

Edd helped Silent up, dusting off the snow and started walking back home. "Matt, Tom... you coming?" He looked over his shoulder to see them both just standing there. "We gotta get her unfrozen."

Matt nodded, helping up Tom and walking back home with him. "You might wanna change back, people might stare at you Tom." He whispered over to Tom.

Tom blinked for a moment remembering he was in his half monster form. "How about Silent then? She's got cat ears and a tail, how is mine any different than hers?" He grumbled, changing back only to realize it wasn't happening. "Uh oh."

Matt looked back, "Uh oh what?" He asked.

"I can't transform back. The cold must be affecting my senses. I might need to warm up before I can change back." He replied, stuffing his hands into his hoody pockets and wrapping his tail around his waist to act as a belt. His ears and horns were the only problem.

As they arrived back home and entered the house, Echo and Ringo greeted them with meows and purrs.

"Hey guys, not at the moment, Silent is gonna freeze to death if we dont set her near the fireplace. Let's warm her up first then we can play, how about it?" Edd replied, petting both cats and walking over to the fireplace to start it up. After putting the logs in, and starting up the fire, he guided Silent over there and set her down with some cushions. Before he put on the blankets, he asked Silent to take her clothes off so he can dry them.

She handed him her shirt and pants, leaving her only in a sports bra and a pair of biker shorts. She huddled around in the blankets, sniffling as she felt another being beside her. She looked over to see Tom, settling down beside her with nothing but his boxers on. His monster features hadn't changed at all, he still sported his horns and ears as well as his claws and tail. Not that she was complaining because she had her tail and ears out. She stuck her tongue at him.

"What?" Tom asked, grabbing her blanket and huddling beside her. His tail wrapped around her waist as he pulled her beside him. He was not as cold as Silent was, but the contact of his bare skin against hers caused him to shiver. It wasn't like she was that cold or anything, but she felt... oddly nice. He started to smile warmly at her, flicking his ear as he heard Edd approaching him from behind. "Hm?"

"I thought you guys might need something to warm you up other than the fireplace so I brought some hot chocolate. Be careful, it's hot." Edd warned, setting both mugs down on the coffee table behind them as he placed more blankets around them for more warmth, but not too close to the fire place to set it off. He smiled at the sight of them huddling up together. He took out his phone to pretend to be texting someone when he snapped a picture of them.

Silent heard Edd's giggling so she looked over her shoulder to grab her drink, "Edd, why're you giggling?" She asked.

Edd smiled, "No reason~ Just get some rest and drink that up. I'll clean it when you're done." He kindly said, walking off into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and to feed Echo and Ringo.

Silent drank a bit of her drink slowly as she heard some nice music playing the background softly. It sounded like Night Mist by Adrian Von Ziegler. She looked over to the window to see it was getting really dark, and she curled up sleepily beside Tom. "Hey, Tom?"

Tom drank from his mug, chewing on the small marshmallows. He looked over at Silent who was leaning her head on his shoulder. "Hm?" He yawned a little bit, feeling his eyes droop.

"Thank you for playing with me." Silent softly said, sipping the last bit of her drink and setting to down by the table. She stared at the fireplace, watching the fire crackle and pop. She listened to the music engulfing the room. She felt her eyes closing on her as she fell into Tom's lap. She curled herself into ball, holding his tail with her hands.

Tom nearly dropped his drink at the sudden movement. He sighed, putting his drink down on the table before laying down on the expanse of pillows Edd had provided. He curled up next to Silent, holding her back against his chest as he put his arm over her body. His tail wrapping around hers. "You're welcome." He smiled, realizing that he was feeling something he should have felt in a long time. " _Shit_."


	25. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Echo

"Silent!" Matt whined, holding Echo in his hands as he went to where I currently located, which was the living room. "Silent! Silent! Silent!" He repeated over and over again as he ran straight to me.

I, who was reading a book, looked up at Matt's yelling. "Yes Matt?" I asked, popping a Hershey kiss in my mouth. I looked over to see Matt with a sad look on his face. "What is it?" I closed my book, bookmarking the page I was on and set it down beside me.

"Echo is sick!" Matt replied, plopping down next to me. He held Echo in his hands, giving the cat to me so I could take a look at it. He bit his lip, whining.

I held the black cat, looking closely at him. "Hmmm..." I hummed, noticing a weird black goopy substance coming from Echo's mouth. "Ew..." I said, wiping off the goop on my pants only to have more fall from it. "Matt go get me a towel please, and quick!" I stated, holding the black cat on the table as the ink trailed down my arms. "Matt! Hurry!" I cried, feeling something entirely wrong with Echo.

Echo wasn't acting like himself. Actually, he was frothing at the mouth with his black icky stuff that was instantly covering my body.

Matt came back with some towels only to discover I was covered in that black stuff. It seemed alive somehow. It was covering my body in a sticky manner that Matt didn't see something coming for him. He turned around to see a large wolf in the kitchen, a black wolf with yellow glowing eyes. "Uh... Silent?" He asked.

"I'm busy at the moment Matt. What is it?" I asked, setting Echo down to remove the nasty stuff from my body.

Matt let out a shriek as the wolf pinned him down on the floor, snapping at his neck. He tried to keep it away from his neck, but it was inching closer to biting it. He closed his eyes, trying to hone in his inner vampire only to hear a hurt dog noise and the weight lifted off of him. He opened his eyes again to see me in my demon form, snarling at the wolf.

I summoned my shadow claws, aiming for the wolf Hertz in the kitchen. I lashed my tail out, pouncing at the monster and slashing it to shreds leaving only a yellow gem on the ground. I placed the gem on the tablet. I sighed, looking at the icky stuff on my arms. "Eugh, what is this stuff?" I stuck out my tongue.

"Silent?" Matt asked standing up to talk to his friend. "What happened?"

I sighed, "That was a Hertz. The thing I hunt at night, but I have no idea what it's doing in here though." I replied, cracking my knuckles. I flicked my ears a bit, hearing something odd.

" **WAHHH**!" Edd screamed from inside his room.

I dashed up the stairs to find Edd on the floor with an angry bear on his bed. I snarled at the Hertz in anger, pouncing on it as I tried to kill it. The bear was strong as it shoved me back and into the hallway where Matt and Edd were cowering. I groaned in pain, looking up to see the bear swipe at my face. I yelled, kicking it away before plunging straight down into the creature's heart, tearing away its gem.

"Silent, what's happening?" Matt asked, holding up a terrified Edd as he held tightly onto Ringo.

I wiped the blood off my cheek. "I have no idea guys, they usually only spawn outside of buildings and at night... Where's Tom?" I asked.

"He's in his room." Edd answered, pulling Ringo closer to him as he and Matt stuck close by to me. "Tom's strong though, he can handle these monsters right?" Edd asked.

I sighed, "He may be strong Edd, but I don't know he can kill them to where they give out a gem. You see before these Hertz got loose on my island, they were very docile creatures. We only caged them up because they were infected with a toxin that screwed with their bodies. Usually only beings from that island could take out these creatures, like myself. I don't know if Tom can take out them, he might stun them for a moment or he can luckily get them to revert back to a gem. I don't know how Tom became a monster, he might have the properties as the monsters on my island." I explained, walking to Tom's room to find it bust open and a semi transformed Tom calmly walk out. "He seems fine."

Tom took a swig of his flask before capping it back. He looked over to see me, Edd, and Matt by the side. "What's up?" He asked, flicking his tail to the side. He was probably unaware of the monsters in the house.

"Why're you half transformed?" I asked him, peering into his room for any gems on the floor or bed. I didn't see any.

"All I know I was playing around with Susan, and suddenly I was transformed. I guess my monster instincts sensed something and reacted automatically?" He guessed, yawning a bit. His ears twitched before he shoved me out of the way and grabbed a large shadowy snake creature. It writhed in his clutches. "I'm guessing this is the reason?"

I held my head, getting up to glare at Tom. "Yeah, there's a bunch of Hertz in the house for some reason. They usually don't spawn in buildings though or in the middle of the day. Something must be attracting them." I concluded, tapping my chin with my claw. "Just kill it Tom."

Tom nodded, snapping its neck as it faded away into a yellow gem. He held it up to his face, "What do I do with this?"

"Give it to me. I need those." I replied, taking it away from Tom and stuffing it into my pocket. I looked at the guys before me and thought. "Go to my room, its been warded with seals. It's the safest room in the house. I'll go look for the spawner." I motioned towards my room as I headed down the stairs. Before I could go any farther, I felt a claw on my shoulder.

"Silent, are you sure you don't need help?" Tom asked in concern. "We are your friends. You don't need to do this alone, we're not normal remember?" He removed his claws from my shoulder, awaiting for a response.

I smiled at them, "It's cool. It's my job remember? I gotta do this alone. I don't want you guys to get hurt." I replied, walking down the stairs to find the source of the monsters. I felt bad about turning down Tom, but I didn't want them to get hurt. This was my mission and no one else's. I suddenly remembered that Echo was down here, and I ran into the living room to find it completely back and inky. "What the fuck?" I asked no one in particular as there was a bright yellow light in the center of the room pulsating.

The center pulsated rapidly as something lunged out and grabbed me. I let out a scream, hearing footsteps from upstairs. " **NO** **STAY** **UP** **THERE**!" I screamed at them, hearing the footsteps stop. I nudged my arms out of the ink and sliced through the binds. I fell to my knees, glaring at the inky substance forming a cocoon around the yellow gem. I needed to get that gem, but first I had to find the monster controlling it. "Where are you, you little shit?" I asked, wielding my claws out.

The room pulsated as something roared. The room vibrated with the sound, echoing throughout the house.

"I'm right here you monster! Come and get me!" I shouted, waiting for it to come out. Something came out of the cocoon and latched onto my legs, pulling me up and into the air. Ink began to trail down my legs, slithering into my clothes. Tiny hands began to latch onto me from the larger limbs.

I slashed at the hands and limbs in a fast motion. After I landed safely on the ground again, I lunged at the gem in the middle of the room. I grabbed a hold of it, curling my body around it as the inky substance began to slash and claw at me to drop it. "I'm not gonna drop it, you shit! Just be a nice Hertz and give me the gem!" I cried out, wincing a bit when I felt something stab my side.

A head rose up in front of me, startling me badly, and screamed in my face. I raised my right hand up and stabbed the head right in the face, clenching it and effectively breaking it down as the inky substance evaporated, and I was floating in midair near the gem. Everything was cast in a white light as I looked at a little blob forming near the jewel. It looked like I was in a different space. Everything was just white, a total white room with nothing in it except for me, the blob, and the yellow gem.

I reached my hand towards the jewel only to stop when a purring noise sounded. I looked over to the blob to see Echo rubbing up against me, purring affectionately before sitting back to stare at me with his yellow eyes. I suddenly realized something. "It was you, Echo." I said.

Echo nodded, pushing the gem to my hands. He meowed.

I kinda didn't want to take the gem because if I did, I might kill of Echo. I really liked Echo. Everyone at the house did, even Tom who just usually shook it off. I hesitated before deciding to do a stupid thing. I snapped a small part of the jewel off and shoved it inside of Echo's body. I took the rest with me as the room faded to black, and my eyes closed. "I hope this works."


	26. Monster 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent ends up making Tom worried

Tom cradled Silent in his arms as he waited for her to wake up. He was nervous and worried she might not wake up at all. He traced her scars with his claws as Edd and Matt were moving around the living room, picking up gems that were scattered around the room. "Please wake up." He muttered.

"Tom, Silent's gonna be ok. She's a demon remember? She can handle this stuff!" Edd said smiling even though he was really worried as well.

"She's also a princess!" Matt joined in, throwing the yellow gems onto the coffee table. "She can handle this!" He sat down on the couch, twitching a bit.

Tom nodded, but he didn't believe himself. He sang a small song, " _You are my sunshine... My only sunshine.. You make me happy when skies are grey... You don't know how much I love you... Please don't take my sunshine away..._ " He began to sniffle a bit, biting his lip harshly.

"Why're you crying Tommy boy?" Tom snapped his eyes open to see Silent smiling weakly at him, clutching onto something in her hands. He snorted, "I'm not crying. I got something in my eyes is all." He sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he cried.

Edd and Matt jumped with joy at Silent being awake and holding... something? "What're you holding Silent?" Edd asked.

Silent unfurled her hands to reveal a small black kitten with yellow eyes. On its chest was a medium yellow gem. "It's Echo." She quietly stated, letting Echo jump out of her grip and onto the coffee table to pat at the other yellow gems.

Matt's eyes widened, "Oh no! I forgot about Echo!" He raised his hands up, picking up the black kitten. "Was he alright?"

Silent leaned against Tom for support. She winced, feeling those previous wounds from her body ache. "He was the source of the monsters popping up. He was a Hertz himself really." She twiddled her thumbs.

"He was one of those monsters? How didn't you know?" Edd asked.

"I should of guessed he was one, he looked exactly like one. I guess his powers were hiding, and then they exploded out causing an uproar, summoning all those monsters here. I did get him back to his cat self, he still is a Hertz, but he's no longer corrupted. I can take him away if you want." Once Silent said that, Echo stiffened.

Edd looked around for a moment for Ringo, who was already looking at Echo. "What do you say Ringo?"

Ringo mewled, rubbing right up next to Echo.

Edd smiled, "Ringo doesn't mind if Echo is a monster! Ringo likes Echo for who he is, and so do I Silent!" He chuckled, sitting back in his chair. He let out a sigh of relief, staring up at the ceiling.

Silent smiled, remembering that even though the monsters were gone, she would have to put up wards around the house to prevent this type of situation from happening again. She pouted, whining as she stood up to get some supplies for the wards.

"Silent, where ya going?" Edd asked.

"I need to make wards for the house so this won't happen again." She replied. She lifted up her shirt to see the bruises and scars from the earlier fight shine through. It looked pretty bad. "And to get some medical supplies."

"Are you hurt?"

Silent nodded, "Yeah a bit. I was stabbed in the side, and I have a few cuts. How about you guys. Are you alright?" She asked, looking at the boys.

Edd walked up to Silent and guided her back to the couch. "I'll treat you Silent. You can't reach some of these wounds yourself can you?" He winked, getting up to get the supplies from the bathroom. He came back downstairs to see Silent harassing Tom about something. He smirked.

"Tommy~ You need help with those wounds! Don't think I didn't see them before!" Silent whined, struggling to take off Tom's shirt. She was held back by Tom's claws as he used his tail to push her away.

"I'm fine, Silent! These are old wounds. They do not hurt, but you on the other hand, have fresh wounds! We need to tend to those!" Tom replied, eyeing Edd. "Edd, hurry up and tend to her wounds. She's very antsy." He held Silent's hands together.

"Tom!" Silent hissed, waiting for Edd to help her. She snatched her hands back and lifted up her shirt. "It would be easier to just take this off." She proceeded then take her shirt so Edd could get a better look at the wounds. She felt her face heat up, realizing she was in a room with three other boys. She shook her head knowing that they wouldn't try anything. Tord would have tried something, but not these boys.

Edd began to take out some disinfectant and dab some cloth on the wounds. He apologized when Silent hissed in pain.

Tom stared at Silent's backside. She was covered in scars, and a long strap of medical tape was covering her left shoulder. He began to trace some of her scars now that her shirt was off. He pulled his claw down gently across a particular jagged scar that ran from her shoulder to her side.

Matt snickered a bit, looking at Echo. "Tom likes Silent." He whispered despite knowing that two of people in the house had very keen hearing.

Echo mewed back, nodding.

"Matt, I can hear you." Tom growled at the vampire. He stopped tracing Silent's scars.

Matt froze. "Hey, I'mma go and clean my mirrors." He suddenly said, walking up and dashing to his room quickly before Tom attacked him.

Edd laughed, bandaging up Silent before going to work on Tom. "Tom, you need any help?"

Tom shook his head ' _no_ '. "These are old wounds. They don't hurt."

Edd nodded, going to put up the supplies back in the bathroom. After he was done, he grabbed a Cola and headed up to his room to animate and draw.

That left Silent and Tom, with both of the cats, alone.

Silent put her shirt back on, stretching as she began to get up to work on the wards. She stopped when Tom grabbed her hand. "Tom?"

Tom's face flushed a little bright purple. "Silent, are all these scars from..."

Silent sighed, "I had this talk with Matt at the beach. These scars are from my battles with the Hertz, and some are from other battles." She replied.

Tom gestured to her left shoulder, "And that one?"

"An old wound that never healed. I got it in a really bad fight that almost killed me. I keep it patched up to stop it from infection and whatnot. Some people back at home are trying to find a way to fix it." She replied.

Tom let her arm go as he watched her go upstairs to do whatever it is that she was doing. He heard a meow beside him and saw Echo leering at him. "What? No, don't you start on me too! I like her as a little sister!"


	27. Edd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits the house, and all hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an OC of mine appears for this little... not little but semi large arc plot. :)
> 
> I do have a drawing of him, but I was lazy on the coloring. I'll link it below  
> https://silenthilllz.deviantart.com/art/YNSBIG-Todd-Hansen-695760808

_You can't save him._

_Everyone dies because you are friends with them._

_He will die._

_And it will be all your fault._

I awoke with a start to clutch at my beating heart. I had a nightmare, a nightmare I actually remembered for once. I felt myself begin to cry as I vividly remembered the dream. All of my friends were killed because I was friends with them. _Edd was shot_ , _Matt was decapitated_ , _Tom was stabbed, and Tord was... he was burnt alive_. I didn't want to remember it at all! The tears fell down my face as I tried to stop myself from crying really loud.

There was a knock on my door as I stumbled out of my bed. I tried to wipe away the tears and look presentable. I opened the door giving my best ' _I was not crying_ ' face to whoever was on the other side.

It was Edd. He looked alarmed. "Were you crying?" He saw my puffy red eyes and a few tears still pooling in the corner of my eyes. He didn't know what to do. "Silent, what's wrong?"

I bit my lip, sniffling a little before hugging him. I was never the one who liked to hug. I cried a little before feeling him slowly hug me back, clearly wondering why I was crying. "I'm so sorry!"

Edd patted my back, "What're you sorry for? I already told you last week that the thing with Echo wasn't your fault. It's fine Silent." He replied.

"No, it's not that." I whimpered, grasping at the green fabric of his hoody. "I saw you die. I saw you and everyone else die in my dreams. I don't want that to happen." I sobbed, falling to my knees as Edd followed me.

Edd's eyes widened as he sighed, "Silent, everyone dies. But I promise I'm not dying anytime soon." He kissed my forehead kindly, rubbing my back. He noticed Ringo coming up the stairs alarmed and quickly ran to my side.

I kept sniffling as I felt a fuzzy body rub up against me. I looked over to see Ringo meowing worriedly at me. I smiled, petting Ringo on the head before rubbing my eyes to get rid of the tears. "Thank you Edd, and I'm sorry for breaking down in the middle of the hallway. I just had a really bad nightmare." I chuckled, still feeling off about the nightmare.

Edd laughed softly, "It's alright Silent. Everyone has nightmares, nothing to be embarrassed about."

"What did you need me for?" I asked, standing up and helping Edd up as well.

Edd blinked, taking my hand as he was pulled up. "Oh yeah, someone wants to meet you. They're from the police I think? Something about a woman charging you for killing her husband or something." He replied, stepping downstairs with me in tow.

My eyes widened, "Oh shit." That happened months ago though! Why hadn't she reported me earlier?! Something wasn't right though, how did she know where I lived? I stepped to the living room to see a woman with blond long hair and brown eyes, glaring at me from the armchair. She wore a black army uniform. She was part of the military? Then how come I kicked her ass?

"Here's Silent like you asked Mr. Hansen. I don't know why though, Silent's pretty cool." Edd replied, going into the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone. Matt and Tom were sitting in the kitchen eating some breakfast.

"Thank you Edd." A very deep Norwegian voice spoke.

I wondered if it was Tord, but this voice was very deep. I stood awkwardly, in my pjs, near the couch waiting for someone to speak to me about what's wrong. "Can someone tell me why I'm here?" I asked a bit peeved because I was in my pjs, and I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Ms. Silent, I would like to talk to you about what happened to one of my soldiers." The man spoke, he looked alot like Tord without any of the robotic features. His hair was black though and his eyes were red, pure solid red. He looked very scary actually. He wore a black military uniform on, a few soldier's stationed in the house beside him. He smiled at me, "Take a seat, _lite lam_."

I shivered uncomfortably as he said something to me in his native tongue. I sat down on the sofa quietly, yawning a bit. "I don't remember any of your soldier's sir...."

"Todd. My name is Todd Hansen, pleasure to meet you." He took out his hand, shaking mine before letting go and sitting back in the other armchair. "One of my soldier's, Veronica here, told me that you killed her husband and was about to kill her." He bluntly stated.

I froze, eyeing Veronica with a glare. "I..." I didn't know what to say. If I confessed to it, would I be thrown in jail? Would the guys be terrified of me? I was shifting nervously in my seat.

"Don't worry, I just want to know if it is true that you turned into a monster." Todd replied.

I bit my lip. "Yes, I did kill him." I heard someone gasp behind me, and I was guessing it was either Matt or Edd. "I only killed him because your soldier shot me for no reason, it created a reaction from me, and I acted on impulse." I replied, glancing at Todd who startled me when he was in my face. My ears and tail popped out at the wrong time. " _Fuck_."

Todd stared in awe at my new features, I was having a deja-vu moment. "So you really are a monster... And I apologize for my subordinates actions. She was a bit too drunk that day, right Veronica?" Todd spoke eerily calm to Veronica who was going to say something, but stopped when she noticed the strange gleam in his eyes.

I bit my lip again, feeling very uncomfortable with how close he was to me. I scooted over to the side only to find that he held me near him.

"I don't bite _lam_. I just wanna ask you if you would mind working under the Black Army. You know how the Red Army is always attacking everyone, you're strong enough to fight off them. We could work together to get rid of them once and for all." Todd smirked, leaning closer in my face. "What do you say?" And with that, he kissed me.

My eye's widened at the sudden movement, and I jerked away from him to see Tom snarling at Todd. "T-Tom!"

Todd looked over to Tom, blinking before smirking smugly. "I'm sorry, is this your girlfriend?" He laughed.

Tom snarled at Todd, being held back by Matt and Edd. "Don't you touch her! If you're done talking with her, then get the fuck outta our house!"

I pushed Tom back, "Tom! He's military! Don't insult him!" I was mad at Todd too for just up and randomly deciding to kiss me. He reminded me alot of Tord, and I'm guessing Tom saw that as well. "I can handle...." I stopped talking when I felt someone cup my butt. My face flushed as I saw Todd grabbing me as he pulled me closely. "Let me--" A hand covered my mouth.

Tom snarled once again. " **LET** **HER GO**!" He struggled against Matt and Edd.

Todd laughed, "She's coming with us whether she likes it not buddy. I'll shoot each one of you until she comes with us." He clicked his tongue as his men held a gun to each of their heads. He was thrown back as I hissed at him. "Oooh." He rubbed his cheek from where I had punched him off.

"Don't you touch my friends or I will make you regret it!" I snarled at him, shadows lashing out around my body.

"That's the monster I was talking about leader!" Veronica pointed her gun at Edd while pointing at me with her finger.

"Leader? You're the leader of the Black Army?" I asked, looking him over.

He was the opposite of Tord for sure, but their personalities matched. "Reminds me of someone I know." I shook my head, this was not the time to be thinking of that. I spotted Echo in the background hissing at Veronica. I needed to save my friends.

"Oh? Someone like me? It wouldn't happen to be the leader of the Red Army would it?" Todd asked.

I stiffened, "What? How... How did you know?" I'm sure as hell Tord wouldn't put his name out in public when he is the leader of the Red Army. Most masterminds don't fucking do that. I'm sure Tord didn't because he walks around in public at ease most of the times when he's not hiding his robotic eye or arm.

Todd smiled, "I've been keeping close tabs on you darling. After Veronica here told me of what happened, I was certain she was making it up to mask her failures as a soldier. But after deciding to look into it myself, I see that she was right and you are certainly a monster. A beautiful, fascinating monster that can kill without hesitating. I need someone like you in my army. And to answer the question about the Red Army, as I watched you, I saw you talking to a man who looks exactly like the man I've been trying to kill for the last 3 years. Tord Karlsen, I believe is his name." Todd explained.

I flinched at the word monster. "I... I only killed him because **SHE** shot me first. I would have rather not killed him." I stuttered.

"I do apologize for her rash actions. How about we talk about it over at the base? It would be easier, no?" Todd walked over to me slowly before pulling out a gun and shooting Edd in the leg. "Or I will shoot more than his leg understand?"

My world slowly stopped as I watched Edd fall to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. He was crying, trying to stop the blood from splurting out of his injury. Tom and Matt fell to their knees, trying to stop the blood from coming out by adding pressure to the wound. "Edd?" I whispered out, suddenly feeling a chain from my lock begin to crumble off. " _Edd_?" My eyes watered as I felt my shadows wildly lash out in anger. I let out a scream which startled everyone in the room, aside from Todd who just smirked. " **E̸̷̛͡D̨̕͜͞D̡͜͞**!҉͞͏̸"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lite lam = little lamb


	28. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent gets kidnapped

Matt stared in shock as his best friend was bleeding on the ground in front of him. He applied pressure to the wound, but it was still coming out. His hands were covered in his best friend's blood causing him to tremble in fear. "Edd, it's be ok! We can fix this!" He cried out. He looked at Tom who was trembling either from being scared that his friend was just shot or he was angry as fuck.

Tom knew from the first moment that when these black uniformed bastards walked into the house that trouble would soon arise. And the worse part is that when they claimed at Silent killed someone, he knew it was already true to do his little fight with Tord on the beach. He really wished it wasn't true. He felt himself transforming once again, he had been transforming alot lately. His eyes began to have purple wisps coming from them as he felt his canines sharpen.

Echo hissed suddenly at something in the room which caused both Matt and Tom to look near the sofa.

Silent had began to cry and looked terrified. A breaking noise alerted Tom as he saw one of the chains on her lock crumble off as Silent's power was beginning to go out of control. Her shadows lashed out violently as she screamed. " **E̸̷̛͡D̨̕͜͞D̡͜͞**!҉͞͏̸" She cried, whirling around at Todd going straight for his neck. Her eyes weren't hazel anymore; they were yellow with no pupils. There was black inky stuff dripping out of her mouth as the remaining chains around her body rattled from losing one chain. Her tail split in half giving her two tails as her claws sharpened and her fangs protruded out from her mouth.

Todd only chuckled, "This is what I like! This is what we need for the army! Boys!" He whistled, signalling for his men to take aim.

Tom instinctively transformed, shielding Matt and Edd from gunfire that never came. He looked behind him to see that Todd's men weren't aiming at them, but they were aiming at Silent. "Silent!" He went to try and help her, but the woman officer pointed her gun at him as soon as he tried to move.

"Don't you dare move you monster." She sneered.

Tom snarled at the woman. Tom's ears went up as a booming noise had sounded off in the room. He looked over wide-eyed at Silent.

Silent had been shot three times with some kind of dart. It made her wobble, and she hissed at Todd. Silent swiped her claws at the black haired man, missing because her speed was too slow. She whined, feeling her eyes close on her without permission as she fell down on the living room floor with a dead look in her eye. "H̨͢͠͡e̛ļ̴̸̛̕p̷̨͘ ̵̡͜E̵̡̛͞d̨ḑ͘͟͡ ͝͞p̵̡l̶̶e҉҉a̷͟s͡҉̴̶e̕͝,̵͟ ͟͠E̶̕c҉̸͢͡h̶͞͞͝҉o̶҉." Silent whispered before closing her eyes and transforming back into her human form.

Echo meowed from the sidelines getting right near Edd before waiting. He wasn't going to help just yet.

Todd smirked, picking Silent's body up and carrying her bridal style out to the front door. He motioned for his men to follow him out the door, that also included Veronica. "Well, thank you fine young lads for helping me find my newest weapon for this war! I owe you a lot!" He stepped on outside and closed the door leaving everyone in silence as Edd laid on the floor, clutching his wound.

Echo waited for a minute before kneeling down to Edd's leg and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again, growing bigger as some shadows warped around his body. He grew to the size of a tiger before stopping and licking Edd's wound. He began to purr.

Tom was startled by Echo's sudden growth, and he snarled at Echo. "Get away from him!"

Echo just flicked his large tail at Tom and finally looked back up, staring blankly at Tom. He gestured down to Edd's leg, which was amazingly healed. The bullet was gone, the hole was gone, and everything was just great. He transformed back into his small form, meowing cheekily.

Edd sobbed quietly, looking at his leg to see it completely healed. He wiped a few tears away to move his leg outwards and back. "It-it's healed! Like it was never shot in the first place!" He scooped up Echo, which startled the poor poof, and hugged him. "Thank you so much Echo for whatever you did!"

Matt smiled in relief at his friend's injury healing. He looked down at his blood covered hands before going into the kitchen to get some paper towels.

Tom sat there for a moment before punching a hole in the ground. " **DAMMIT**!" He growled out.

Edd and Echo jumped. "Tom?"

"She's gone." Tom simply said. "We let them take her." He growled out.

Matt poked his head back in to the living room, bringing in some paper towels. He gave some to Edd then he set some down for Tom. "Silent can break through. She has the power right? You remember when she stopped yours and Tord's blast and directed them towards the sky? She's powerful!"

Edd nodded, "And she saved the house from when Echo was infected." He held Echo up who meowed.

Tom growled out, "But she was taken down with three shots of whatever it was. They could hurt her in more ways than anyone else. And the fact that Todd touched her, it reminds me of Tord."

Matt and Edd were silent for a moment before Matt added, "Tord wouldn't hurt her though right? He promised Silent's guardian. I could see how terrified he was of Data. I don't think he would want to piss of Data."

"Data is a monster from Silent's homeland though. That would scare anyone." Edd replied.

Tom stood up and went upstairs, grabbing some Smirnoff. "I'll be upstairs cooling off." And with that, he was gone.

Edd and Matt looked at each other. "Should we call Tord?" Edd asked. It probably was the best answer, but seeing as how Tom fucking hated Tord, it might spell for disaster. Yet he was the only one who could help at this moment since he **IS** the Red Leader after all. And the fact that Tord was head over heels for Silent would probably help.

Matt bit his lip. "Shouldn't we wait a week to see if Silent got out on her own? I doubt she would want us calling Tord to come bail her out. She might get mad." He saw the look in Edd's eyes. "How would we call Tord? We don't have his number at all! The only time I've ever talked to Tord on a phone was through Silent's phone..." He trailed off, eyes widening as he zipped up the stairs to Silent's room to get her phone.

Silent's room was tidy as ever with only her bed sheets messed up because of Edd getting her up earlier than she normally woke up at.

Matt looked for her phone, which should have been on her night stand or on her bed since she listens to music while she sleeps. He tripped over her blankets finally finding her phone. He took out the headphones and placed them on her bed while leaving the room after shutting her door and zipping down the stairs to Edd who was sitting on the couch with Echo and Ringo, who finally came out of hiding. "I got it!" Matt cheered, sitting beside of Edd and began to unlock her phone. "She really needs to put a passcode on her phone in case someone tries to steal her phone." He stated, swiping the screen as he saw the weirdest background. "What the hell is this?" He showed Edd.

Edd looked weirded out by the background. "I doubt Silent would change her phone bg to that by choice, I'm guessing Tord did something to her phone one day."

"Yeah, ok. Let's see if Tord's number is in here." Matt went to her contacts to see if Tord was in there. He scrolled down, noticing there were only a few numbers in there. "He's not in here?"

Edd scrunched up his eyebrows. "He's not? But I assumed he would be since Silent obviously likes Tord. They would be texting won't they?"

"Doesn't Tord send dick pics?" Matt asked.

Edd's face blanched, "Oh I forgot about that. Maybe that's why." Edd remembered the day that Tord sent him a dick pic by accident, and he was a changed man that day. He cringed at the memory.

"So, I guess we have no choice but to wait, right? I mean Tord will probably come by and want to talk to Silent like he usually does. We wait until he comes by her room and talk to him." Matt rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'm not comfortable staying in Silent's room by myself. Tord might get the wrong idea. How about we send Echo in there since he's just a..." Edd looked at Echo, trying to find a word to fit him. "A demon cat I think? He looks like a normal cat anyway. Tord won't have an issue with him, and once he's in there, Echo can use his powers and stuff to lock him." Edd grinned.

Matt looked at Echo, "Echo, can you do that for us? Wait until Tord comes by and alert us? Silent's life depends on it buddy."

Echo meowed happily and nodded.


	29. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent is tortured

It was dark. So very dark.

I couldn't see a damn thing. All I heard were echoes of voices I knew and some I didn't. They were screaming at me. Sadness, anger, and hurtful tones flitted throughout the darkness and into my mind. I was beyond scared. I wanted to see, I wanted to feel something other than nothing.

 _You did this to us_!

 _We trusted you Silent_!

 _You're just a monster_!

 _We_ _should've_ _kicked_ _you_ _out_ _a_ _long_ _time_ _ago_!

 _ **DIE**_!

I awoke to see nothing but a dreary gray looking room. A single light above my head gave me some perception. I blinked my eyes to adjust to the dim light from above while looking around the room. There were iron black bars in front of me. I was in a jail cell it seemed. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I didn't recognize anything. I began to move my hands when I realized they were chained down to the ground. They hurt so bad.

I noticed I had no clothes on except for my bra and my biker shorts. I felt embarrassed and cold. I tried to crawl towards the bars, but I barely made it to them. I craned my neck out only flinch when a throbbing pain flared up in my neck. I gingerly touched my neck to feel small little pin pricks, about three of them in a row along my neck. "What the hell?" _Was I bitten by a three fanged vampire in my sleep or something?_

"Hey! Sleeping beauty is awake!" A familiar voice startled me from my thinking causing my tail and ears to pop out.

I looked up to see Todd smiling down at me from above the bars. It all came rushing back to me. I was at the house, I met Todd, he shot Edd, I snapped, and he shot me. I felt my face begin to form into a snarl. " **TODD**!" I hissed at him, tail lashing out.

"Good morning to you too _lam_." He happily said, throwing me off with his happy go lucky attitude. "Now since you're awake, let's get down to business. I want you to work for my army to take down your boyfriend's army." He stepped inside of the cell, just a few inches away from me so he wouldn't receive a bit from me.

"No." I curtly said, looking away from him. I was pulled back to look at him by a rough hand, which was his, as I stared at his face in defiance. "He's not my boyfriend either, but I'm not going to do it."

Todd pouted, "It wasn't a question. It was an order dear. I didn't want to do this since you're such a pretty girl, but... **VERONICA**!" Todd shouted as the blond haired woman stepped inside of the cell with what looked like a set of tools and a... muzzle? "Show Silent here what we do to people who don't listen to orders." He pulled back, watching.

Veronica smirked, pulling on some gloves as she pulled out some tools. An leather whip with some studs on it, some hammers, a taser, and so many other torture looking devices. She picked up the muzzle and forced it on my head. "There, the bitch now has a muzzle!" She giggled, grabbing the whip as she raised her hand up as she brought it down on my back harshly.

My eyes widened at the snapping noise. The pain flared up in my back before settling down shortly after, it still stung though. I screamed through the muzzle which only made a muffled sound. I clenched my fingers into my palms. I wanted to bite her, but the muzzle was in the way so I tried to remove it with my hands but only received another lashing in return. I whimpered, aiming for legs to leave a mark or too.

Veronica giggled as she kicked me in the stomach and against the concrete wall. "You get to suffer as my husband did!" She kicked me again with her studded boots as she grabbed me by the hair and brought out a knife. She began to leave little nicks in my skin, reopening old wounds and watching as I suffered from her pouring in alcohol.

It hurt so bad. More pain that I had ever experienced when fighting the Hertz. But I knew I could withstand it, I was a demon after all. I screamed when she grabbed a hammer and smashed my fingers, probably breaking some of them in the process. I stared teary eyed at Todd who looked at me with an amused expression. I didn't want to beg.

"You know, before we left your house... I shot one of your friend's in the head... I believe his name was Matt?" Todd shrugged. He was lying, but he wanted to see what reaction he would garner.

I froze as Veronica readied another whip at me before I firmly caught it in my hands. I snarled at her, dragging her down towards me. I grabbed her head and smashed her face into the floor, hearing a sickening crunch noise. She screamed, but I began to choke her. A black substance was leaking from my muzzle as my eyes turned a stark yellow color.

Todd laughed, "That's marvelous. When ever someone mentions your friends, you go berserk. Truly magnificent~ I lied about that _honning_. Your friend Matt is safe."

I stopped choking Veronica, looking down to my hands. They were covered in bruises and welts. A bit of the the black ink was drying on my hands. I was kicked in the stomach, head hitting the wall with a loud crack. I felt my vision begin to fade as I looked up to see Veronica with a bloody nose, probably broken by the looks of it.

"I'm truly sorry we had to do that my dear. I wanted you in prime condition to fight, but you went against my orders, so I had to teach you some manners. Let's hope the next time you wake up, you'll pick the right answer." Todd's voice drifted off as I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lam = Lamb
> 
> honning = honey


	30. The Truth is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord finally knows Silent is kidnapped

Tord had snuck off from work again to visit a certain someone he fancied. Everyone knew he liked her since Pat basically had him on speaker phone most of the times they talked when he was out with Silent. He had scolded them afterwards, but he felt somewhat relieved that his soldiers didn't poke fun at him for liking her. Pat and Pau were giving him advice about girls though, it was very odd. " _Jeg skal plage deg når jeg ser deg, min kattunge._ "

It was a sunny day, and he saw no one prowling around the property. He smirked, jumping up the tree that was located outside her room and unlatched the lock. He slid inside of the window, landing on her desk carefully. He was disappointed when he saw that she was nowhere in sight. Maybe she was downstairs? It was around 2 in the afternoon so it was likely possible. He decided to snoop through her things like a good friend he was. He opened up her drawing pad to find a few pictures of himself, Edd, Matt, and Tom just in various poses. Some had animal like qualities on them.

As he flipped through the pages, he read some of her notes on the drawings. He noticed some drawings of animes and some creatures from a MMO she apparently played. As he delved deeper into her drawings, he noticed that the pages afterwards were mostly drawings of Tom. There were **ALOT** of pictures of Tom either normal and then in his half monster form. He growled at the pictures. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was jealous that Silent was drawing alot of pictures of Tom instead of himself. Just then the window shut on its own startling Tord as he shut the pad back up. " _Hva i helvete?_ " He whispered.

He got up to snoop around her room as he never did actually look at it; he just looked through her drawings mostly. He noticed her gaming consoles and whistled when he realized there was quite a few games there. "That's a lot of games." He said mainly to himself as he decided to sit on her bed to wait for her. Just as he flopped down on the bed, there was a small meow coming from underneath the bed. He flipped over and leaned over the side of the bed, picking up the blanket to take a look at what lied underneath the bed. " _Hvem gjemmer seg under her?_ "

A small black kitten with yellow eyes stared back at Tord quizzically. The kitten felt its neck being held as it was pulled out from underneath the bed to stare eye to eye with a man. It blinked.

"Oh? I didn't know Silent owned a cat. You're not Ringo, so who are you?" Tord asked the little feline as he set it down in his lap. He wasn't expecting an answer as he inspected the black cat to see if it had a collar on or something. Instead of a collar, there was a medium sized yellow gem shard embedded into it's body on the front of it. He softly touched it, feeling a small spark. " _Merkelig_."

The cat meowed, jumping out of his lap before clawing open the door and meowing really loud. Then the cat came back in and jumped up onto Silent's desk, sitting in front of her window as if to block Tord from leaving.

Tord heard some foot steeps approaching the room as he smiled, "Oh my kitten is here~" He leaned back on the bed, awaiting for her to see him. Instead, it wasn't Silent. It was Matt and Edd who looked frantic about something. "Oh, it's you guys." He pouted.

"Tord!" Matt shouted to be only stopped by Edd. "Sorry." He shut the door behind him, leaning on it as if to stop someone from coming in. Tord guessed it was Tom he was trying to leave out.

"Tord we need to talk." Edd seriously said, standing in front of Tord with a bit of a limp. He winked at the black cat who mewed.

Tord stuck his tongue out, "I don't wanna talk about anything. I wanna know where Silent is." He pouted again, twiddling with his robotic arm. He sat up when he noticed the black cat had gotten bigger (around the size of a German Shepard.) and stayed stationary near the window. "That's cool and weird. You get a new pet?"

"That's Echo, Silent's pet." Matt replied.

"Hm." He nodded, "So what did you want to talk about?" He sat up fully.

Edd looked at Matt then back at Tord. "It's about Silent."

Tord stopped doing whatever he was doing, "Did something happen?" He noticed Edd's face wasn't cheerful and outgoing as it usually was. It was a bit awkward and tense as if he was afraid to tell him something. "Did something happen to Silent?" He asked again.

"She was kidnapped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg skal plage deg når jeg ser deg, min kattunge = I will tease/bother you when I see you, my kitten
> 
> Hva i helvete = what the hell
> 
> Hvem gjemmer seg under her = Who's hiding under here
> 
> Merkelig = strange


	31. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All boys are back together devising a plan

Tord's eyes widened at the confession. "She was **WHAT**?!" He screeched out. He jumped up and grabbed a hold of Edd's green hoody, shaking him a bit roughly. " _Nå tuller du!!_ Who did it?!" He growled out.

"Tord calm down! Let's talk this out in a calm manner before you go and do something stupid!" Matt said, leaning out to peek in the hallway to see that Tom's door was open now. He felt alarmed, shaking a bit.

"How can I be calm when my _kjæreste_ was just kidnapped!" Tord didn't care that he called Silent his girlfriend, he just assumed it since he knew Silent had feelings for him. "When did this happen and where?!" He snapped.

Edd sat down on her beanie bag chair in the floor. "It happened a few weeks ago. He just came into the house and started a fight! Some things went down, and she was taken! We've been trying to find the man who did it and where his base is located, but we've come up with nothing it seems. It's like he's never existed!" He looked up to see Tord's face contorting with rage before it stopped.

"Base? You mean like a military base?" Tord asked, freezing up. He could only think of one army that was still functioning left other than his own. It was the Black Army. That's the only one who could have taken her away. He grit his teeth. "Was it the Black Army?"

Edd nodded, "Yes, but how did you know?" Tord growled, shaking his head. "I'm currently in a three year war with them at the moment." He wondered how the Black Leader knew of Silent, and why did he take her? To mess with Tord's feelings? To use as a hostage? Or to use her as a weapon in the war against him. " _å nei_." He whispered. "He's taken her to use as a weapon hasn't he?"

Matt nodded, looking back out to only jump back when he saw Tom standing there in the doorway. His eyes widened in surprise as he fell back away from the door. "Tom!"

Edd and Tord looked over to see a mad as hell Tom in the doorway, gripping the door frame. "Tom! We're just telling him about Silent." Edd explained. He tried to get up from his seat, but he only cringed when he felt his leg. Even though the wound was gone, there were still some side effects of the pain lingering there.

Tord went right over to Tom and slammed his hands on his shoulders. "Why didn't you fucking help her!? I know you like her as much as I do, so why didn't you help her you piece of shit!" Tord roared, outraged at the eyeless man. He pulled his fist back, punching Tom right in the face as he fell to the floor.

"Tord!" Matt shouted, trying to stop him from beating up Tom. He was pushed back into Edd as Tom went after Tord snarling.

"I tried to help her! I was busy at the moment protecting Matt and Edd from people who were gonna fucking shoot us! Edd had already been shot so I was trying to stop the bleeding!" He yelled back, punching Tord in the gut. "And what about you!?" He snapped.

Tord recovered from the blow, gasping as the air was knocked out of him. "What about me?!"

"You got her into this mess! The Black Leader was following you guys around while you were out in public with her! Didn't you ever think of putting a disguise on while in public? He wants to use her as a weapon for his army, just like you fucking did you commie bastard!" Tom spat out words at Tord.

Tord blocked his attacks as he followed up with some of his own. They were fighting in the middle of the doorway as Edd and Matt watched unknowing on what to do to stop the two men on the floor.

Suddenly a loud growl came from Echo, he jumped down from the desk and grew even larger (the size of a lion) and snarled at the two men. He lashed out his tail, summoning some of his powers to pull both men apart. Echo sat there, unblinking as he waited for them to shut up.

"Echo's right, this is no time to be fighting. We need to be thinking of a plan to save her!" Edd said.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, and I'm afraid for Silent's safety because the woman who was here, looked like she wanted to beat the hell outta her."

"Woman? What woman?" Tord asked, getting away from the little hands that were sprouting from the ground.

"The reason she was kidnapped was because there was a woman claiming that Silent killed her husband." Edd explained.

Tord's eyes widened in shock, "I know the woman you're talking about!" He gasped.

Tom, Edd, and Matt looked at Tord in confusion. "Say what?"

"It was the night that I brought Silent back to your house after she had gotten hurt. There was a woman who had just shot Silent apparently twice, and it set off a bomb inside of Silent. She reacted and killed the man. She then was about to kill the woman when I stepped in and saved her sorry ass from being decapitated." Tord explained, holding his head while shaking it. "I should have let Silent kill her if I knew she was a part of the Black Army."

"No, you did a good thing Tord. Stopping Silent from killing another person. Silent already said she regretted killing him because she wasn't really mad at him to begin with." Edd pat Tord's shoulder gently.

Tord sighed, "I hope to God that Silent isn't hurt because if there is one scratch on her, I will personally kill the Black Leader myself and including that bitch." He snapped. "So, what's the plan?"

Matt smiled despite the situation, "Just like old times." He murmured to himself as he watched everyone devise a plan to save Silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå tuller du = You have to be joking/kidding. 
> 
> kjæreste = girlfriend
> 
> å nei = Oh no


	32. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent's form is altered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a picture of what Silent looks like as a monster :3c
> 
> https://silenthilllz.deviantart.com/art/YNSBIG-Silent-Berserk-Form-695761104

I had been stuck in that dingy cell for around 2 weeks now, getting tortured when I refused to cooperate with Todd. I didn't want to kill innocent people, though I doubt that the men on Tord's team were anywhere near innocent since they worked under the red devil himself. I must have been getting on Todd's last nerves because he was very upset with the last time I refused.

"Silent, please just say yes. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Todd pleaded to me as he sat in his little chair while I was sitting in the corner of the cell with my hands and feet still chained up. He looked exhausted.

"I don't want to hurt innocent people Todd. And I'm not going to become a weapon for your war against Tord's army. He's my friend, and I won't do that." I replied growling at Todd. I still had that damn muzzle on my head, making me look like a rapid dog. I was covered in bruises and scars, some healed because they were near my left shoulder while the others slowly healed. Todd seemed to be fascinated by my healing powers so much that he asked about my left shoulder to which I just said ' _It's an old wound_.'

Todd sighed, rubbing his temple. "Silent, I really didn't want to do this, but I have something that will make you work with me." He snapped his fingers as a TV was wheeled in. He walked towards me, pulling me up as far as the chains would allow me and held me down so I could watch.

"I doubt anything you make me watch will force me into working with you Todd." I replied, staring at the screen as it blinked to life.

It was a fuzzy image before I saw Edd, Matt, and Tom sitting in the living room watching TV. I also spotted Echo and Ringo playing together while the boys were chatting. Then the image suddenly changed into one of gore. Everyone was dead. Edd was hanging from the ceiling by a rope, Matt was decapitated, and Tom was eviscerated. Both the cats were blown apart. The living room, once fun and full of memories, was now filled to the brim with gore and misery.

I almost vomited. I felt my stomach lurch. I felt the tears corner in my eyes. "What... What the fuck is this?" It was like Danganronpa all over again! "It's fake right?"

Todd chuckled, "It hasn't happened yet, but it surely will if you don't comply with us dear. I didn't want to bring your friends into this, but I guess I will have to since you won't do anything. Edd is such a sweet boy, wanting to be an animator right? Shame if he died so early, such a young death. Matt, he's very vain, but he has a good heart. And finally Tom, he's a monster as I've seen, he might be captured and put into lab experiments. You don't want that right?" Todd darkly said, holding something in his hands as he moved my hair back to wrap something around my neck.

I was silent for a moment and nodded. I heard a clicking noise as I finally noticed he had put a collar around my neck. The material of the collar was a hard stone, a black stone I recognized as obsidian. Obsidian fucked with my powers either stopping me from using them or enhancing them to a point I can't control it. "How did you know?"

Todd lifted my face up to look at him. "I did some research on your heritage, Silent. Rapture is a marvelous and mysterious place for people like you right? The infamous monster island that warps from place to place to avoid human contact. I read that the only thing that can control these beings are obsidian stones, so I got my hand on a couple of them and infused them with a collar for you. Now you must obey me or your friends will die."

I didn't want to obey him, but he had my friends wrapped around his finger. I growled, clutching my collar. "Fine. I will join your army under one condition, you don't lay a finger on any of my friends!" I snapped, feeling Todd pat me on the back happily.

"Success! I finally got you where I want you now! Now, I will do something I've wanted to see for a while." He said, confusing me for a minute.

"What?" I asked before feeling him grip the tape around my left shoulder and pulling it free. My eye's widened, and I was too shocked to do anything. The tape was pulled off revealing a large sized hole in my left shoulder, completely going through the other side. There was nothing in the hole except only a red pulsating darkened heart. It wasn't a normal heart as it latched onto the sides of the hole and fed some weird ink into my body. It reacted to the sudden movement, twitching slightly. I tried to cover it up with something, but Todd grabbed my hands and stared at the wound.

"I knew it." Todd replied.

"Knew what?" I asked, struggling against him. If he were to take it out, only madness would come after.

"That right there is the source of your mental state. If I were to take it out, you would be a demonic shell. You'd follow my orders to the fullest without hesitation." He suddenly grabbed the heart and ripped it out of the hole, causing me to freeze and scream. He put the floating heart into a square container and held it against him as he watched the scene unfold before him with a wicked smile.

I convulsed on the ground; body twitching in every way. The pain was unbearable. I felt my sanity slipping away as a dark mind was slowly replacing my own. I was transforming into a more darker being, a form that should never exist. A form that only existed when all my chains had broken off. My body began growing bigger as I changed into a feline like monster with two tails. I grew a snout, and my fangs elongated into sharper points. I grew fur all over my body, a dark purple with even darker stripes placed randomly around my body. My claws sharpened as the muzzle on my face broke off. My eyes were a sharp yellow color as black goop dripped from my mouth. I was around the size of a lion.

Todd put the case in one of his soldier's arms as he clapped happily. "Bravo! I knew this would happen, I'm so glad that I got the obsidian collar! Now I will destroy the Red Army once and for all, then take over the world with this monster by my side!" Todd laughed darkly as he walked over to where I was currently sitting, watching him like a hawk. He pat my head, not afraid at all by the monster beside him.

I blinked, sitting there as he pet my head. I was awaiting orders from him since he summoned me. "O̸̡͢r̢͠͞d̶̴̛e̴̶͘r̴̵҉s̛͠͏̶?" I asked him. I curled my tails around, awaiting patiently for the orders.

Todd laughed. "No orders yet _honning_." He purred. "We need to discuss our plans, and I want to see you in action. You no longer belong in this cell anymore, you are allowed to roam with me. Come along _honning_." Todd smiled as he grabbed the case from his soldier and walked out of the cell with my trailing behind him slowly. " _Du kommer til slutt å få det du fortjener Red Leadre._ " He whispered darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honning = honey
> 
> Du kommer til slutt å få det du fortjener Red Leadre = You will get what you deserve, Red Leader


	33. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys set out on a mission to save Silent

Tord, Edd, Matt, and Tom were currently in the back of a jeep on the way to the Black Army Base to break Silent out. They were all dressed in armor and had weapons on them to attack the Black Army. If something went wrong, then Matt and Tom would transform into their monster modes and wreck the place. Pau and Pat were driving said jeep at a causal pace in the expanse of trees.

Turns out the Black Base was located deep within the mountains. They were currently in the forest surrounding the mountain. It was an uneventful ride considering Tom and Tord were glaring at each other.

Edd and Matt sighed, looking at the landscape as they were driving towards the base to retrieve their friend, who they hoped wasn't really injured or worse, dead. It had been around a month since they prepped and decided to go ahead and rescue their friend. They had heard odd rumors that the Black Leader had gained a valuable weapon over the month that destroyed millions of homes and lives in a single swipe. They feared that it might have been Silent.

"Hey Edd." Matt began while he played around with a knife he got from Tord.

"Yeah, Matt?" Edd asked, looking away from the scenery to face his friend.

"Do you think Silent would wanna still live with us after all this?" Matt was wondering if Silent was gonna still wanna live with them after she was rescued. She might think she caused all this and want to leave.

Edd paused, "Of course! She's our friend! She knows it's not her fault." Edd replied, noticing that Tord and Tom were paying attention to their conversation. "Once she gets back, we can party all night long! Do whatever it takes to make Silent see we don't hate her." Edd smiled, looking overhead to the sky to see it was overcast.

"I'll make her alot of presents!" Matt chirped.

Edd smiled back, looking at Tom and Tord. "Well?"

"Well what?" They both asked, glaring at each other.

"Well, what are you going to do once we get her back? Gotta make her see we don't hate her. Whatcha gonna do? I'm going to eat one of her home dishes, and Matt is gonna shower her in presents." Edd asked.

Tom sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... I'm going to sing for her as I did a long time ago. Maybe ask for a duet." His face was a bit pink.

Tord huffed, "I'm going to shower her in affection. She already knows I love her no matter what." He felt Tom's eyes on him. "What is it, freak?"

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you. Don't sexually harass her, Tord. I mean it!" Tom replied.

The jeep stopped abruptly as they looked around to see that they had arrived at their destination. They hopped out and began to equip their weapons. Guns, grenades, knives, melee weapons, and other kinds of weapons were brought with them. Matt and Tom of course had their claws as well if things got nasty. Tord had his cannon arm while Edd may have gained a few of his powers back, they were mostly beams he could shoot from his palms though.

They looked at the large base that was built into the side of the mountain. It was insanely large, almost as big as Tord's base. There were look outs everywhere, inspecting the perimeter for trespassers. Maybe having a 6 man squad was probably not a good idea, maybe they should of got more. Maybe asked Silent's friends for help since they were demons after all.

Tord stepped up to the black gates sighing as he took a deep breath. " _Jeg kommer til deg, du røvhull. Jeg skal redde Silent og drepe deg, bare du venter._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg kommer til deg, du røvhull = I'm coming for you, you asshole
> 
> Jeg skal redde Silent og drepe deg, bare du venter = I'll save Silent and kill you, just you wait


	34. Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd has Silent show him her powers

Currently Todd and Silent were in a very large auditorium Todd sat in his throne, watching as Silent was killing a traitor to his army. He smiled darkly at the sight of his blood on the floor. His intestines strewn out all over the carpet as Silent began to chew on them like a chew toy.

Another person was in the room, cowering behind some knocked over chairs. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Silent. "You monster!" He screamed, pulling the trigger as he watched the bullet deflect off. He shot more until his gun was out of bullets. He noticed the monster coming for him. He threw his gun at it. "Stay back you monster!"

Silent advanced on the human, tails flicking out before stepping on his windpipe, crushing it down. She snapped his neck as she rip apart his flesh everywhere, making a huge mess.

"Silent~" He purred to the giant demon cat who instantly perked up to the sound of her name being called. "Come here, I want to tell you about the next order." He motioned the feline to him.

Silent trotted over next to Todd, black ink dripping from her mouth as she sat beside him awaiting new orders.

Todd began to stroke Silent's fur almost lovingly as insane and twisted as it sounded. "I've heard that some little mice are going to break into my base and try to take something away from me that I highly treasure dearly. I want you to sniff them out and bring them to me."

Silent nodded, getting up to find the trespassers only to be stopped by Todd. "M̢̨̨̧a̢͝҉̕͢s҉͜͢t̸e͠҉͢r͏?" She asked, clearly confused.

"I want you to stay here. I want you to use your shadow powers I've heard so much about. I've seen you use them when you were in human form, but never as a full fledged demon. I would like to see that." He smiled, snapping his fingers as a small shock was implemented into Silent from the obsidian collar she wore. He smirked as she howled in pain as the shadow tendrils came out, flickering a little bit.

"Y͜͡͠e̴̶̕͘s̡̧,̡͘͠ ̵̨͡M̸̵͞҉̸a̧̕͢s̶̷͘͟͝t̴̡͡e͟͠ŗ̸͡.̛͜͟ ҉͘҉I̵͞ ͝͏̶͟u̷̷̢ņ̶͝d҉̢͜e̴͟r҉͞s̸̢̢̛͢t̢̛a̷̕͡͠n̷̴d̛͡." She whimpered out as a pool of ink began to drip out her mouth continuously, creating a black pool of goop beneath her paws. She hissed as the ink began to move on its own and into the cracks of the base, searching for the little mice that Todd had talked about.

Todd smirked once again, leaning back into his throne. " _Tord, jeg vet at du er her for å komme hit, men du forlater ikke dette stedet i live_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tord, jeg vet at du er her for å komme hit, men du forlater ikke dette stedet i live = Tord, I know you're here to get her, but you're not leaving this place alive.


	35. Storming the Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys storm the base in search of Silent

Tord and everyone else stormed into the base, killing those who opposed them instantly. Some people fled not wanting to fight these monsters, not wanting to fight the Red Leader alone. Tord laughed manically as he shot out blasts from his cannon arm, ordering his men to find Silent.

"Don't order me around!" Tom replied, shooting at a few soldiers who tried to sneak up from behind. "I'm just here for Silent!"

Tord snorted, "Then why're you wearing my military uniform?" He snapped someone's neck as he looked around for any whereabouts to where Silent was being held.

Tom growled, "Because it's the only damn thing that can hold all these weapons!" He threw a knife into someone's head.

Matt and Edd were looking through files upon files for information containing Silent's whereabouts. "Not here. Nope, nada. I can't find anything!" Edd replied, getting frustrated. "How about you, Matt? Did you find it?" He asked, reaching into another bin of documents.

Matt shook his head, "No, not yet. Just some stuff for upcoming plans and whatnot. I'm going to look over there by the cabinets."

Edd held his head from the incoming headache he was about to receive when he noticed a weird blob on the desk he was looking at. "What?" He poked it as it squeaked at him before wrapping around his body. "Shit! Matt! Help!" He cried, struggling with the weird shadow thing.

Matt looked back over at Edd, gasping as he ran for him. "Edd! What is this stuff?" He tried to untangle Edd from the sentient black stuff when the black stuff wrapped around his body as well. They both were in the air as they struggled to get away.

Edd yelled for the others to come help them.

Pau and Pat rushed in to see them in the air. "What the hell?" Pau said, squinting at shadowy goop. He was going to touch it when Matt shouted,

" **NO**! Don't! It'll take you if you touch it!"

But it was too late as the tendrils wrapped around Pau and Pat, holding them also in the air. "Well shit." They were immobile in the air as they heard their leader snapping at Tom from outside of the room.

Tom and Tord were fighting one another after everyone in the vicinity had either died or fled from the attack. They stopped when they noticed no one around them.

"Where are my soldiers?" Tord asked, hearing some strange noises from the back room that Edd and Matt had gone into to look for some information. He stepped away from Tom to peer inside of the room only to gasp. " _Hva fanden er det!?_ " He shouted causing Tom to run in and push Tord aside so he could see.

"What the hell?" Tom asked, seeing his friends in the air. The black stuff holding them looked familiar, and he briefly wondered if it was Silent's shadows. He poked it as it shivered from his touch, wrapping around his and Tord's body.

"Why do you guys want to touch something that is obviously evil?" Matt asked, hanging upside down as the ink began to pool underneath from where they were floating. There was a massive black puddle underneath them as they were engulfed into it, blacking out for a moment.

After a bit of some time they were brought back to consciousness from the black puddle, waking up in an auditorium. Everyone coughed up the black ink from their lungs, looking around the room to see it was quite spacious. A slow clapping noise was heard from the far end of the room, right up on stage. Their eyes landed on the stage to see Todd smirking devilishly.

"Todd!" Tord shouted at the man, struggling in place.

"Ahaha, good seeing you Tord!" Todd smiled, standing up and walking over to the captive men. He chuckled, walking down to be face to face with Tord. Well, not exactly face to face, but you get the idea. "I never thought you would actually try and break into my base to just steal something so trivial as this girl. _En slik dum plan._ " He grabbed Tord by the face.

"She's my girlfriend! I love her! I will not let you hurt her!" Tord snapped. His robotic eye steeling itself against Todd's red eyes.

"Girlfriend huh? She keeps telling me you aren't dating..." Todd replied, snapping his fingers. "I'll ask her myself."

Tord's eyes widened. "She's here? Where is she! If you've done anything to hurt her, I'll--" He was cut off when a large feline beast walked right into view. He froze. Its stark yellow eyes unnerved him a bit as he faintly recalled Silent had those eyes when she went berserk. There was black ink dripping from her mouth. "Silent?"

The beast's ears flicked a minute before settling its attention straight on Tord. It walked toward Tord, ink dripping from its maw. Once it was near Tord, it sat down. "Ţo҉҉̧̕r͏̷̶̛d҉̸?" It asked in a distorted voice that changed a bit every now and then.

Tord's eyes widened. "What did you do to her!?" He shouted, struggling in the shadows which were lessening bit by bit.

Todd laughed, kneeling down to put an arm around Silent's shoulders. He nuzzled her snout. "I just helped her become a beast! She was already a monster, but I researched on her origins and found out that she could become even more of a beast if I just removed the one thing on her that kept her sane. Her heart." He chuckled.

"Her... Her heart? You removed her heart? That's bullshit! She would be dead if you did that!" Tom snapped.

Todd sighed, "Normally yes, but she's a demon remember? Here, I'll show you." He walked back to his throne to pick up a square container which held a dark red heart that was floating while pulsating at the same time. "This here is what I removed from Silent's body when I got her to finally join my army. It was fascinating watching her transform into this marvelous beast that can kill millions with a single shot. Not only do we have her, we also have these black beings that appear near her and help her! _Det er fantastisk!_ " He chattered on about.

"You bastard!" Tom shouted, finally tearing away from his restraints and ran forwards with a knife at Todd.

"Tom, no!" Matt and Edd shouted at the same time.

Todd simply snapped his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva fanden er det = What the hell is it
> 
> En slik dum plan = such a stupid plan
> 
> Det er fantastisk = it is fantastic


	36. Tom's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally realizes his feelings for Silent

Tom looked down to see Silent had knocked the knife away and pinned him down to the ground, snarling at him. "Silent stop! It's me Tom!" He grunted, trying to remove her away from him so he could kill Todd. He coughed when she began to crush his windpipe.

"She won't let you. She follows my command now." Todd laughed darkly, holding the square container in his hands.

"Silent! It's me Tom! Don't you remember me?" Tom asked, trying to break into the dark mindset of the beast before him. He tried to bring out Silent. He wanted her back. " _Please_!"

Silent remained quiet for a moment before mewling quietly, "T̶̡ơ̧m̶͘͟..." She stopped crushing his windpipe and stared at the ground for a moment.

Todd stopped laughing, " _Oh_? You want to defy _me_ Silent?" He put his hand into the container and harshly squeezed the heart. "Remember what would happen if you did?"

Silent's eyes widened as she roared in pain, she fell to the side twitching. She coughed out an unsettling dark red liquid. She wheezed.

Tom snarled, " **STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HER!** " He knelt down to the purple beast to try and help her. It wasn't working. Just then, he saw a flash of bright red approaching Todd. He looked up to see Tord fighting with Todd as the container he was holding was knocked to the side. "Tord!"

"Get the case! I have this bastard where I want him!" Tord spat out, grappling Todd by the coat and hauling him down so he could punch him. He coughed when Todd uppercutted him. " _Du skitne bastard!_ _Du betaler for det du gjorde_ _med henne!_ "

Todd chuckled, receiving a bloody lip from Tord. " _Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor du liker Tord. Hun er et monster_." He headbutted Tord, before slamming his knee into his chest.

Tord held his head in pain, reeling back from the sudden slam on his chest. He kicked his leg out to trip Todd and he pulled out a knife to stab the son of a bitch. He stabbed him in the arm, smirking. "She may be a monster, but she's **MY** monster. I love her dearly, and you will not take her away from me! I'm going to bring her back!" He snarled.

Todd grunted before grabbing the knife he had been stabbed with to stab Tord in the gut. He kicked Tord back from him while reaching for his gun.

Tord coughed up blood, pulling the knife from his stomach and throwing it to the floor. He held his stomach before hearing the clicking of a gun. He looked up to see a magnum in his face. He froze as the gun trailed down to his chest.

"She'll be mine forever. _Farvel, rød leder._ " He laughed, pulling the trigger as the gunshot rang out in the spacious room. He looked at the bleeding out Red Leader on the ground, not noticing the dark purple beast stilled on the floor with Tom. "Silent~ Did you kill your old friends yet?" He walked back to where he left her and noticed she wasn't there. He looked around in confusion, settling his gaze on Tom. "Where is she?"

Tom shrugged, seeing a gun in his hand. "Did you just kill Tord?" He asked. Tom absolutely hated Tord but knowing that Silent liked Tord, it made him angry. He didn't want to see her cry though he didn't know if she was aware of her feelings for Tord in the set of mind she was in right now. He looked over his shoulder to see that Edd, Matt, Pau, and Pat were confused on what to do.

Edd and Matt didn't know if they should help Silent or stay back in case she tried to swipe at them. Pau and Pat didn't know if they should help their leader fight, but after hearing that gunshot, they were gripping their guns nervously. They both eyed Todd with hatred, daring him to make a move.

Todd snickered, "Yes, I did. Aren't you happy? I thought you hated Tord? He did after all attack you guys and try to kill you, and he stole away your love." He stared at the blood on his arm.

Tom stiffened. "My love?" Tom had been hiding the fact that he did love Silent. He had been noticing how he had been acting towards her as of late, and at first he cast it off as sibling things, but then after that snow day, he realized he was in love. He did love Silent and wished for her to be his. He was very jealous when Tord would cause her to blush and kiss her. He was afraid to tell her the truth and just hid it. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

Todd laughed, kneeling down. "I'm not dumb, and I don't think anyone else in the room is. I can tell you like her Tom. You should be happy that Tord is dead. Since I'm feeling happy right, maybe I can change Silent back into human form and you can tell her your feelings for her." Todd smirked. "Speaking of her, where is she?" He asked himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du skitne bastard! Du betaler for det du gjorde med henne = You dirty bastard! You'll pay for what you did to her!
> 
> Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor du liker Tord. Hun er et monster = I do not understand why you like her Tord, she's a monster
> 
> Farvel, rød leder = Goodbye Red Leader


	37. The Battle Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Silent finally ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small doodle of a scene 
> 
> https://silenthilllz.deviantart.com/art/YNSBIG-It-s-ok-Min-Kattunge-697424396

I pawed at the body before me. I nudged the body with my front paw, whining a bit. I felt sad for some reason, very sad. I looked at the familiar body, cocking my head to the side as I bent down to sniff it. I was startled when a hand shakily rested on my snout. I looked to see the body was moving, albeit a bit slowly considering the blood seeping from the wound.

"H-Hey there _min kattunge_." A male weakened voice spoke. The accent was a bit thick, and I felt myself tearing up from hearing it. "Looks like I failed to save you. I'm sorry..." He held my snout against his cheek. His eyes were draining in color; he was dying, and my heart was hurting. "My men and your friends will take the rest and get you out of here. I'm not going back, I'm afraid."

I whined, nuzzling his cheek. This man seemed to familiar.

"You don't remember me do you? But your actions say you do... It's me... Tord. Remember?" He asked, looking to my eyes. He sighed when I didn't respond, laying his head back down. " _Jeg elsker deg, Silent_." He quietly said, kissing my muzzle before closing his eyes.

I suddenly felt very alone and afraid. I whined, nudging him, but he didn't respond to me. I was frantic, tears falling down my face. "T̷͡ơ̛r͝͡d̴̨̢͡?" I uttered with a broken voice. Memories started to come flying back to me. Memories of my friends, meeting Tord, falling in love with Tord, kissing Tord. Everything came back in a flurry of colors. I closed my eyes for a minute before going to where his wound was. I licked it, channeling my powers to save his life.

"Ahhh~ Silent, there you are. I see you're admiring the dead body. I know I said I wouldn't hurt him, but he tried to kill me. I'm so sorry, but we have other matters to attend. What do you want to do about your friends? I promised to not hurt them, but Tord's soldier's are different, yes? You can kill them." Todd's voice flitted through my head as I grew angry. He heard me growl and looked at me in confusion. "Silent? What's wrong?" He stepped back.

I snapped my head at him, eyes glowing in rage. Shadows lurched out from around me, threatening Todd. "Y̵̵͡o҉ư̶͏̨... Y͏͟͞͞o̕ư͘҉͟͝ ̸̶̢͢͡k̸͘i̷l̶͢͠͝l̶̶̡͡͠e̕͏ḑ̛͝ ҉m̴̨̧̢͞y̸̢͘͟ ̡͟l̛͘͢͞ǫ̸̡v͟e̸̵̢҉!̨͘̕͞" I screeched, jumping at Todd with my fangs bared for his throat.

Todd was taken back as he stumbled backwards off the stage. He landed near the other members of Tord's crew. He jumped up and ran towards Edd, holding him by the neck with a gun up against his temple. "Come any closer Silent, and I won't hesitate to blow his brains out."

"Edd!" Matt yelled, snarling at him.

Tom didn't know what to do as if he moved, Todd might pull the trigger. He just sat there, staring at me while I growled out at Todd. "Silent..."

I flipped my ears up, hissing as I summoned my power to attack Todd. The shadows came up from the ground rather fast and grabbed Todd's body, causing him to drop the gun and let his hold on Edd lessen. I stood there growling at Todd viciously. I jumped down from the stage, ink dripping from my maw. The shadows were curling around Todd as I stepped closer to him.

Todd smiled, "So you're gonna kill me? Go ahead, I already killed the Red Leader. But killing me won't bring him back. I assure you if you kill me, it'll haunt you. I've already made you kill millions of people, but killing someone in front of your friends might have a major backlash on you." He chuckled. "They'll think you're a monster."

I froze from killing him. I was already considered a monster by what I looked like now, but if I killed this man in front of my friend, what would they call me? I trembled in fear, but my anger for him killing Tord still shook me. Suddenly someone pushed me out of the way as a blast of energy came hurtling at Todd.

Todd's eyes widened as he was struck full on with the blast. He screamed as he was disintegrated into nothing but ash.

" _Fuck deg for å få henne til å gråte, Todd._ " A Norwegian voice spoke. I bolted right up to see Tord standing with up the help of his soldiers. He looked worse for wear, but the bullet wound in his chest was gone. It had healed.

I was suddenly very happy, purring as I bounded right up to Tord and knocking him back on the floor. I nuzzled his face, purring and licking him.

"Hahaha. Stop, Silent. I'm hurt." He chuckled, grabbing my muzzle with his hands as he kissed my nose.

I cocked my head and stepped back as his men helped him once again to stand up right. I suddenly remembered my heart. I looked around to find the square container near Edd and Matt. I bounded over there, trying to get it open without hurting it.

"Need help?"

I looked up to see Tom smiling. I nodded as he opened the box holding my heart.

He held it in his hands, twitching as it pulsated. "Woah, this is super freaky." He mumbled. He brought it up to me unsure of what to do with it. "What do I do with it?"

Since I couldn't speak normally in this form, I walked forward and closed my eyes. There was a flash of bright purple as I felt myself turn back into a human again. I was injured because of the previous torture I had received. It did not heal at all when I had been forcefully transformed. So I was kneeling in a sports bra and some biker shorts. I felt very tired as I couldn't hold my eyes open. I fell forward as someone caught me. "Tommy?"

"Shhhh... It's alright, I got you. Just close your eyes. Just take a nap, we'll be back at the house before you know it." Tom caressed my face as he bent down and kissed my forehead. He picked me up bridal style, feeling himself relax for the first time in ages since she was kidnapped. "You're safe now. I was so worried, I love you too much for you to die on me." He whispered.

"Tom! We're leaving now, let's go." Edd snapped Tom's attention back. He smiled kindly, still shaking a bit because he was held at gun point a moment ago. "We gotta check on Silent's and everyone's wounds back home."

Tom blinked before nodding as she carried Silent back to the jeep and out of the damned Black Army Base. "Never again will you be hurt like this, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> min kattunge = my kitten
> 
> Jeg elsker deg, Silent = I love you, Silent
> 
> Fuck deg for å få henne til å gråte = Fuck you for making her cry


	38. Is It That Obvious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently something Tom has been hiding is obvious to everyone else

As soon as everyone got home, Tord tagged along with his men because he refused to be checked up on until he saw that Silent was ok. The house looked perfectly fine although Echo was nowhere to be seen. They left Echo at the house to protect it in case someone attacked again. They left their gear in the back of the jeep which was sitting right outside the house, covered with a cloak so no one got suspicious.

 

Tom carried Silent back upstairs to her room to set her down. He briefly scanned her room to see no one was in there, but he did see an aquarium. He didn't remember Silent owning one of those, but he might of hit his head or she just got one recently. He shrugged, placing her on her bed and sighed.

 

"So, this is what happened." A thick Russian like accent broke through the silence of the room. 

 

Tom let out a startled yelp, whirling around to see that Data was sitting by her desk. His red eyes flashed in the dark as he did not look amused. His tentacles were waving around slowly. "Goddammit, Data. You scared me. How did you get into the house?" He asked.

 

"Through the portal Silent set in here." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That aquarium she set up is for me to come visit her if I ever needed to. I came only recently to ask Silent if she was alright because I received a tip from Code that her power level was instantly screwed with. She was taken by the Black Army, yes?" Data's eyes bore straight into Tom's. He was angry, but he hid his anger through a calm mask.

 

"How did you know about the Black Army?"

 

"I asked Echo. He told me without hesitation considering I could kill him in an instant." Data replied as Echo crawled out from underneath the desk. "Is she hurt?" He asked, standing up to view his friend. He stiffened when he saw the new amounts of scars and bruises surrounding her frame. Her unhealed wound was twitching in pain as there were a few marks on her face as if to suggest someone put a muzzle around her face. 

 

Tom sighed, sitting on the end of her bed. "She was tortured apparently. Todd said one of his soldier's tortured her in order to get to her bow down to Todd. I'm more worried about the heart he forcefully ripped out of her."

 

Data narrowed his eyes. "He forcefully ripped her heart out?" After receiving a nod from Tom, he growled. "You can't do that to her. Since that wound will never heal, no one knows what pain it could bring to her. We are still working on a way to heal that up, but it's hard. I'm guessing she was forcefully transformed then into her berserk mode."

 

"If you're talking about a lion size purple demonic beast then yes, she did." Tom remembered her hungry eyes. He shivered; she was just like him when he transformed.

 

"I was afraid of that." Data sighed, walking over to Silent to assess her wounds himself so he could heal them. He bit his lip, pulling his hands from his hoody pockets to start healing her. "I'm afraid I can only heal some of her heart and some minor wounds, her bruised jaw and cuts cannot be healed at this time." He replied as a light blue light filled the room.

 

Tom nodded, only staring in awe at the squid demon as he healed Silent, well most of her. "I still can't believe I couldn't help her when she was kidnapped."

 

Data looked over his shoulder, "You love her yes?"

 

Tom sputtered, "Why does everyone know that! Am I **THAT** obvious?!" He snapped, throwing his hands up in the air in fury. 

 

Data chuckled, "It's easy to see since you care so much for her. I could tell you were jealous of that Tord fellow when he kissed her at the beach. To be honest, I wish Silent would fall for you. You seem to care about her probably alot more than that Tord boy. He might just want to use her like this Black Army dude did." He stepped back, looking at the wounds he healed. "There, that should do it. Just wait a few weeks and her other wounds will heal in no time." Data pocketed his hands once more before yawning a bit.

 

Tom's face went red. The demon squid was wishing that Silent liked him? _HIM?_ Tom hid his face in his hands. "Y-You tired?" He stuttered out.

 

Data raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Yeah, I swam all the way over here to treat Silent. I'm very protective of her. Did... Did she kill anyone?" He stepped near the aquarium, getting ready to go back to his job in the portal. 

 

Tom shrugged, "I have no idea. We did hear rumors of the Black Leader gaining a weapon to use on innocent people, it might of been her. Only time will tell." He replied, staring down at Silent's sleeping form. "Oh, hey, before you go... can you uh... heal us as well?" Tom rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

 

Data blinked for a minute, shrugging. "I don't know how that would feel to humans. I'm not supposed to heal things that aren't like my kind. I can probably heal that vampire boy though."

 

"I'm a monster, Edd was once a super hero, and Tord used to be a zombie. Have no idea about Tord's men though."

 

Data yawned, "Sure. Let's do it." He walked towards the door, waiting for Tom as Echo trailed behind him.

 


	39. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent takes a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated twice because I felt the last chapter was too short uwu
> 
> ***
> 
> Also wanted to say that even though there are alot of Tom x Silent scenes in here, it may or may not end up as a story where Tord and Tom both date Silent. If not, then I might start a story where Silent ends up with Tom instead ;3c

I woke up in my bed, stumbling out of my bed. I wearily looked over to see that I was not in the prison cells anymore. Looking at my hands, I discovered they weren't bloody and injured. "Was it all just a dream?" I asked myself, sitting there in the floor as I tried to blink away sleepiness. I decided to go and take a shower because despite that being all a dream, I still felt grimy. I grabbed some clothes from my closet (a white bunny parka and some tan shorts) and headed for the shower. 

 

After stumbling into the bathroom and closing the door, I stripped myself of my sports bra and shorts. I looked in the mirror to see that I was harshly bruised on my jaw, leaning forward I gingerly touched it only to hiss in pain. I scanned the rest of my body to see what else was out of place. A few more scars were added to my body that I did not remember getting. "Where did these come from?" I asked myself. I shook my head and entered the shower, turning on the water to a hot temperature because I usually scalded myself. I closed the curtains to engulf myself in the steam. I was humming a little bit, not noticing the door slowly opening.

 

A shadow loomed from behind the curtain, opening the back of the curtain and closer to me. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my mid section, pulling me back to a clothed body. I screamed in surprise, ears and tail popping out. I slipped on the water, falling backwards into whoever grabbed me. I summoned my shadow claws, turning around to slice the kidnapper in the face when I saw who it was. "Tord?!"

 

Tord, who had on his red hoody and some bandages on his face here and there, smiled at me with tears in his eyes. " _Min kattunge!_  You're finally awake!" He shouted, nuzzling my face with his own. His robotic arm felt fucking cold on my skin. His hoody was now wet due to falling back into the tub. He apparently didn't even realize I was naked, hope it stayed that way. "I thought you would never wake up after we came back from the Black Base."

 

"T-Tord! Get off me, I'm taking a shower!" I snapped, face flushed a bright red. My jaw was hurting. I tried to scramble away from him, but his grip was too strong. _So I guess it wasn't a dream then._

 

He suddenly stopped, face growing red before he slyly smiled, "Would you mind if I joined you?" He purred into my ear.

 

I jolted away from Tord, backing into the shower corner. "I would mind! G-Go away!" I hissed at him, covering my body with my hands and tail. Thank fuck for my tail. 

 

Tord approached me once again, closer with a devilish look in his eyes. He smirked, licking his lips as he stepped into the bathroom with his hands out as if to grab me and do unsightly things to me. He soon stopped, staring at my jaw. He moved his hands to my face, tilting my face up so he could look at it. "What happened?"

 

I blinked, not expecting to hear Tord ask me what happened to my jaw. "It... It was from when I was still in the prison cell. I was being tortured by the same dumb blonde bitch. She put a muzzle on my head and tightened it extremely tight." I replied, looking away from him.

 

Tord grit his teeth, " _Den tispe!_ If I ever see her again, I'll give her one!" He clenched his hands together.

 

I put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. "Shhh, Tord. It's alright. I'm not there anymore. I'm here. See?" I moved his head so he was looking at me. "If she does come by, I will give her my revenge. And maybe you can help too!" I smiled genuinely.

 

Tord's face softened as he smiled softly at me. He then grabbed a hold of me, wrapping his arms around me. " _Min kattunge,_  I love you." He whispered in my ear before kissing the back of my neck softly.

 

I purred at the response, but suddenly stopped when I realized I was in the shower. _**NAKED.**_ I began to blush. "Uh... Tord, I'm still naked. Can you please leave?" I asked him, hoping he had some decency left in his perverted communist mind.

 

Tord chuckled lowly causing a shiver to run up my spine, "How about we finish up where we left off at the hotel, hm?" He bit down on my neck. "I want to hear those sounds you gave me again."

 

My face instantly blushed from that comment, and I began to slid down the wall with Tord holding me. "I... I.. Um... I'm not ready for this." I whined. I heard some foot steps coming up from the landing, and I saw a blue hoody peering directly into the bathroom with an angry face. "T-Tom's here!"

 

Tom was absolutely enraged. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Tord?! She's taking a fucking shower! Leave her alone!" He was blushing as well because of the fact that I was completely naked in front of him. He had the decency to at least look away from me. 

 

Tord looked back over his shoulder to see Tom, growling at him. Tord sighed, "Go away Tom, I'm helping her clean herself since she's injured. She's mine." He licked my cheek.

 

I elbowed Tord in the ribs, "Get out! I want to take a shower in peace! Don't make me force you out!" I hissed, feeling some of my lurkers appear, but I winced when a sudden throbbing pain pulsated through my body. I let out a small whine, holding my head. My lurkers hissed in concern as they floated around my body, looking for the source of my pain. One of the lurkers nudged something on my neck, and I felt around my neck to find an obsidian collar. "Shit..."

 

" _Min kattunge,_ what's the matter?" Tord asked, looking at me with worriment. He saw the lurkers nudging something on my neck so he stepped forwards and looked at the collar. "What's this? I never took you for that kind of girl~" He teased.

 

I whined, "I wear them from time to time, but only because a friend got one for me! But this...this is from the prison cell." I struggled to take it off, but it just stayed there since the obsidian was draining my powers. I don't know if anyone, but Todd could take it off, and I doubt it could be now since Tord killed Todd. "I don't know if I can take it off because it was designed specifically to weaken and make stronger demons obey commands."

 

Tord snarled, " _Den bastard!_ Even though he's gone now, he's still got hold over you." He looked down at the shower floor. He didn't get to do anything else because Tom pulled him by the hoody and yanked his ass outside. 

 

"Let's give her some privacy for fucks sake, Tord. Then we can talk to her!" Tom sputtered, closing the door as he dragged Tord down the stairs to scold him.

 

I smiled even though Tom couldn't see it. I sat down in the shower floor, letting the hot water rinse my wounds and body. I decided I had done enough moping, and I was ready to get out after I cleaned of course. I was careful to avoid my new wounds and my bruised jaw as my lurkers helped me out of the shower so I wouldn't slip on something. I dried myself off, finger combing through my hair and put my clothes on. I put my other clothes in my room and decided to descend down the stairs with my lurkers still summoned; they wouldn't leave for some reason.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min Kattunge = My Kitten
> 
> Den tispe = That bitch
> 
> Den bastard = That bastard


	40. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the collar

Edd and Matt stared at the angry tension between Tord and Tom. They both sighed. Seems like Silent woke up and went to take a shower and Tord bust in there while Tom heard the commotion and decided to check up on her. It went wrong apparently, and now they were glaring at each other with so much hatred.

 

"Guys, let's not fight. Silent is awake, that is good news right?" Edd smiled nervously.

 

Matt nodded, "Yeah! We can throw her that party we were talking about on the way to the Black Army. Well, maybe after a week or so." He tried to get the two boys to lighten up. He could see he was kinda succeeding with it, but they kept bickering. "This is just like old times, right Edd?"

 

Edd nodded. "Although I don't remember Tom and Tord fighting over the affection of one girl, a demon princess to be exact. That's new." He chuckled, petting Ringo.

 

Matt leaned back over the couch to see that Silent was coming down the stairs, still freshly damp from her shower. He squinted as he saw the creatures she called 'lurkers' swarming around her. Instead of worrying for the moment, he jumped up and ran towards Silent giving her the biggest hug he could muster. " **SILENT!"** He cried.

 

Edd looked over and smiled, getting up to hug Silent as well. "Hey there Silent, how're you? You feeling any better?" He softly asked, patting her back. He saw Ringo get up and rub his body around Silent's legs, purring.

 

Silent smiled at them a bit tiredly which caused both Edd and Matt to worry. "I'm fine guys, I just feel a bit more tired than usual. I'm guessing its the collar on my neck draining my powers." She replied, pointing to the black collar on her neck. After she hugged Matt and Edd, she walked over to the couch and sat down immediately feeling Echo jump on her lap as she sank down into the cushions.

 

Tord and Tom stopped fighting one another to look at Silent. They both felt bad, but they didn't know what to do. 

 

Edd went to the kitchen to get a Cola as Matt sat beside Silent, looking at her collar. "So, what's with the collar?"

 

Silent shifted a bit, moving her hair out of the way to show Matt. "This is an obsidian collar that my kind hates or loves depending on which function it serves. It can go either way, to power us up or to drain out powers. Todd apparently did some research on my home Rapture and found out these stones screw my power. He infused them with a collar and put it on me. They're draining my powers, and it's probably gonna kill me at one point." She finished feeling Matt's eyes on her. 

 

" **KILL YOU?!** We cannot have that happen! You're a friend! A family member now! We need to get it off!" Matt worriedly shouted, trying to unlock the collar. He was becoming frustrated because it wouldn't budge. "Why won't it come off?!"

 

Silent sighed tiredly, "I think Todd made it so he could only get it off. I might need to contact Data and Code so they can look at it." She replied, closing her eyes for a minute. She felt a weight on the other side of the couch so she peeked one eye open to see Tord sitting there. "Hey, Tord."

 

Tord leaned forward and began to fiddle with the collar. He began feeling around the edges for anything that could help him. " _Jeg vil få denne forferdelige tingen av din vakre nakke._ " He muttered as he was looking intently at the black collar. He spotted a small insert point where the bell was located. He tilted Silent's head towards him so he could look at it closer. "Hmmm..."

 

"Tord, did you find anything?" Matt asked from the other side of Silent.

 

"Yes, but I can't get it because it's too small for me to push. Anyone got a pen or a pencil I can use?" Tord asked, holding out his hand. He felt someone put either a pen or a pencil in his hand and went to work on it. He saw that it was a mechanical pencil as he pushed the eraser for some lead to come out. He jabbed the lead into the small insertion point as he waited for it to click. He stuck his tongue out like he was working on something, which he was, and squinted his eyes.

 

"Tord, I swear if this backfires on her, and she gets hurt. You'll be dead." Tom warned from one of the armchairs.

 

Tord rolled his eyes and waved him off, "Do you think I would be doing this if it would hurt her?" He replied, fiddling with the button. Once he heard the clicking noise, he smiled in relief as the collar popped off with a sizzle. He clutched the collar in his hands as he crushed it into a fine powder. " _Nå er nakken min_!" He smiled, leaning forward kissing her neck as he bit it. 

 

Tom growled, " **TORD!** " He jumped up, ripping Tord from that position he was in. He was angry. 

 

Tord merely shrugged, "What is it? I was just showing her my affection. You said when she woke up we would have a party, yes? This is my present." He winked at Tom. "Or are you just mad you aren't the one she likes?"

 

Tom growled in response.

 

Matt jumped up, going between both of the males. "Stop fighting, Silent is finally awake and I doubt she wants to spend it hearing you two bicker!" He looked back over his shoulder to see Silent barely awake as she began to pet Echo. He walked back over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders before zooming in and giving her a smooch on the cheek, which caused her face to go red. "Besides, she likes me better than you guys." He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Matt that was a stupid thing to do since you know how Tord is." Edd replied, looking out from the kitchen. He sipped his Cola, laughing a little as Tord began to chase Matt around the couch because Matt kissed Silent. "And Tord, it was only on the cheek."

 

"I don't care if it was on the cheek, she's mine!" Tord replied, finally cornering Matt. "I got you now!" He raised his hands to Matt's shoulders, shaking it. Just then, he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek. He looked over to see Silent blushing a bit. He stopped shaking the terrified vampire boy as he turned around. " _Min kattunge,_ mind doing that again?"

 

Silent's face went extremely red, "I kissed you once to make you stop hurting Matt! Don't push your luck." She replied, sitting back down on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vil få denne forferdelige tingen av din vakre nakke = I want to get this terrible thing off your beautiful neck
> 
> Nå er nakken min = Now your neck is mine
> 
> Min Kattunge = My kitten


	41. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent goes through heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sex scene coming up, so I will warn you guys when it does appear

It had been a two weeks since I had awoken from my sleep, and I was doing better than ever! The boys threw me a party to tell me that they all loved me, and I wasn't a burden to them. Every one of the boys gave me a present that I would like while they danced and drank the night away, minus me who hated alcohol. I had to watch over the boys after that because they all had bad hangovers in the morning. Tord was currently staying at the house to watch over me or something; he was sleeping on the couch.

 

I was currently in my room, clutching a long body pillow as I grinded against it. I mewled, gritting my teeth together. I was currently in heat. That fucking dreaded cycle that sometimes happened to animalistic demons like myself. I usually had pills to help me tide over the urges, but I had none at the moment. I was in torture. I was also hoping that none of the boys would come upstairs, especially both of the supernatural boys. I didn't know how they would react to my scent. I was also hungry, but I decided to starve myself because if I went downstairs and either Matt or Tom were in the vicinity, I was screwed.

 

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. "Silent? You ok? It's past lunch, aren't you hungry?" Edd's voice rang in my ears.

 

"I-I'm fine Edd! I-I'll eat later!" I replied shakily. I bit my lip, hips slowly thrusting forwards on the body pillow. And since I was in heat, I felt extremely hot sometimes so I had stripped down to my bra and underwear. My stomach gurgled, telling me it was hungry, but I shushed it.

 

"Are you sure? If you don't feel like getting up, I can bring the food up here." Edd's voice sounded concerned. "It's no trouble at all." He replied.

 

I thought for a minute. "I... It's fine Edd. I can get my own food. I'm just doing something important." I curled myself up in a ball of the nest of blankets I made near my bed. I was currently on the floor huddled in a nest of blankets and pillows I took from my bed. 

 

Edd's voice wavered, "Oh sure. Ok, just tell me if anything is up." His footsteps walked away from my door. 

 

I sighed, looking down at my flushed skin and my quivering hips. "This fucking sucks." I muttered, reaching over for my phone. I decided to text Code and ask him for some pills since I ran out of mine. He would have been able to get it to me fast than Data at the moment since he was on a mission. As I was about to ask him, my door flung open to reveal Tord with Edd behind him. I threw my phone on my bed and let out a startled yelp, " **WHAT THE FUCK!** " 

 

" _Min kattunge,_ what's the matter? Edd said you feeling sick?" He noticed that I was almost naked. He smiled a bit, walking closer with Edd in tow. "Any reason you're almost naked?"

 

I blushed, curling myself underneath my blankets and hissed. "I said I was doing something important! Edd why did you tell Tord?"

 

Edd looked away, "I thought it would be good to tell someone that you might be sick."

 

That was good logic though. Damn it! "I'm... I'm in _heat."_  I whispered the last part.

 

"Sorry Silent, we don't have keen hearing as you, Matt, and Tom do. You gotta tell us." Tord replied, bending down to touch my shoulder but stopped when I flinched away. "Silent?"

 

I looked away from Tord, not wanting him to touch me because if a male or woman touched me, it might set off my heat cycle even further. I did **NOT**  want that. "I'm in heat, ok?"

 

Edd's brow furrowed. "In heat? Like a cat or a dog?" Edd's face blanched as he remembered this was not the first time I was in heat. "Oh... You mean like last time? I totally forgot!" He remembered what had happened during that week as Tom became very frisky when he learned of my scent.

 

I nodded, "I go through phases of where I get heat cycles. I usually have pills to fend it off, but I'm out and I don't know what to do." I looked down at the pillow I was clutching. 

 

"You could of come to us for help, Silent. We won't judge." Edd said. "Or just me in general."

 

"I'm ok with asking for help from you and maybe Tord," I earned a look from Tord, "But Matt and Tom are monsters like me. They might react to my scent if they catch a whiff. I was honestly scared." I twiddled my fingers together. "And you should of remembered last time, Edd."

 

Edd went silent, "Ah, I forgot about that. Yeah. So, how does one help with a heat cycle?" He sat down on my bed, looking at Tord from the corner of his eye. "Last time we just shut you up in your room and let you do your own thing. You had pills for that, but now that you don't... what do we do?"

 

"Well since I have no pills on me, I usually wait it out in my room and wait till it fucks off. I don't tell anyone about it because it would bring complications. I can't have anyone touching me. It might set off my heat cycle even further, I usually stay in my room bundled up in blankets and having to pull through it." I replied, biting my lip. There was an alternative way to get the heat cycle to move on faster, but I didn't want to bring it up. Not in front of Tord.

 

"I might have a solution." Tord suddenly said bringing both Edd and I's attention to him. He sat down on the side of my bed, smirking.

 

"What is it?" Edd asked.

 

"As I have researched many things in my time of knowing Silent, there is one way to get her heat cycle to move on faster." Tord began to explain. "She has to have sex or someone has to mark her." He bluntly said, smiling smugly at me.

 

I froze. **HE SAID IT. HE KNOWS ABOUT IT. HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW?!** My face was probably burning up from his blunt statement, and I was gaping like a fish out of water. "T-Tord!" He was right though. The only way to get my cycle to move on faster and lessen the effects of torture was to have sex with someone or someone would mark me. All you had to do really was bit my neck, make it bleed, and lick it. A small paw-print would appear on the area they bit me, usually the color of what the person likes.

 

Edd's face went red and at the same time paled if that was possible. He looked down at me to see if it was true. "I-Is that true?" He knew the marking was true because of what Tom did last time I was in heat, but the sex? He knew animals did that, but he never understood it fully. 

 

I stuttered, "Unfortunately, Edd, it is true. I'd rather not resort to that though so I use pills and suffer this. I was lucky last time because of Tom." I realized my mistake as Tord stopped smiling, and he looked angry as hell.

 

"Tom did what? _Den bastard_!" Tord clenched his robotic hand tightly, gritting his teeth as he let out a low growl. He stood up and walked out the door to Tom's room.

 

Edd and I freaked out and ran to where Tord was, trying to stop him as best as we could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min Kattunge = My Kitten
> 
> Den bastard = That bastard!


	42. Heat 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord confronts Tom about something

Tom felt very strange this morning. His monster senses were freaking out about something, and he briefly wondered if he was in heat. "I can't be in heat can I? I did that three months ago." He picked up his flask taking a swig of it as he noticed it was getting empty. He stopped playing Susan, setting her down on his bed as he got up to get some more Smirnoff for his flask. As soon as he opened the door, he was met with the sight of Edd and a half naked Silent pulling back an angry Tord who was coming for him it seemed. "What the fuck?"

 

" _Drittsekk_!" Tord roared as he pulled free of Silent and Edd's hold on him. He grabbed Tom's hoody and pulled him face to face with himself. "What did you do to Silent?!" He yelled.

 

Tom was confused, "What do you mean? I didn't do anything to her?" He felt his eyes widen. "Is she hurt?!"

 

Tord snarled, "Don't play dumb with me! Silent said you did something to her when she was in heat! You better not try it now!" Tord fumed, briefly feeling Silent and Edd's hands on his hoody.

 

"He doesn't remember it Tord! He forgot about it!" Edd yelled, pulling back Tord as best as he could.

 

Silent pulled as well, her body trembling from how cold it was in the hallway and from her heat cycle slowly building up due to the contact she was receiving from Edd and Tord. "Leave it alone Tord!"

 

"In heat? Silent can go into heat?" Tom looked at Silent's flushed body and her trembling hips. He tried to remember what the fuck they were talking about when he was suddenly struck with a memory of him biting Silent on the neck. His face flushed red as he spluttered, "It was an accident! My monster senses took control of me!" This was probably the reason why Silent was half naked because she was in heat. In fact, he could smell her scent which made his monster senses active. 

 

Tord snarled, "If you ever touch her again Jehovah's Witness, I'll rip your dick off and shove it up your ass!" He seethed, feeling Silent push against him with her small body.

 

"Stop Tord! Just stop!" Silent whined, growing more heated from the contact with Tord.

 

"I'd like to see you try commie!" Tom snarled, his fangs bared as he lashed his tail. 

 

Edd ran over and pulled Tord away from Tom, shouting for Matt. " **MATT! GET OVER HERE!"** He yelled for the vampire boy to help.

 

As soon as Matt peeked his head out of his room, he rushed over and strongly pushed Tom and Tord away from each other as Silent held onto Tord from behind and Edd was pushing Tom away. "What's going on?!" He smelled a scent of cookie dough and looked over at Silent's trembling body. "Oh no."

 

Silent felt Matt's glance on her as she moved behind Tord a bit.

 

Tord growled at Matt, raising his fist. "Don't even think about it bat boy."

 

Matt shook his head, "No! I wasn't going to do anything." He raised his hands up to defend himself. "Let's just let Silent into her room and talk about this ok? Especially you both," He pointed to Tord and Tom, "Leave her alone. We don't need a repeat of last time." He referred to Tom. He looked at Edd who nodded understanding and gently pulled Silent away from Tord and guided her to her room. Once she was gone, they all headed downstairs to talk about it.

 

Tom and Tord were in armchairs opposite from each other as Edd and Matt were on the couch.

 

"So, we have to establish some rules for when Silent is in heat." Edd said, taking it upon himself to command everyone since the heat didn't affect him as much as it apparently did the others. "I will help Silent through whatever she needs since her heat doesn't affect me as much as it does to you guys." He motioned at Tom, Matt, and Tord. "I don't know how it affects you Tord since you're obviously human though."

 

"She's **MINE.** " Tord firmly stated. "If it's anyone who has to have sex with her, it'll be me since she's already said she loved me." He dared anyone to make a move or object.

 

"You can't claim someone! And she's never even said she loved you outright! You've broken her heart once before Tord!" Tom argued, pointing his claw at the Red Leader. 

 

Matt spoke to Edd, "Her heat doesn't affect me much really. I just want her to be safe is all because of Tom and now we have Tord." He looked at the two growling males. "Let's just leave her alone for the week, and it will be all over soon."

 

Edd nodded, seeing as the others didn't hear. " **GUYS!** " He shouted, catching their attentions. "Leave Silent alone for the week. Matt and I will help her with whatever she needs. You guys just stay down here or in your rooms." Edd went to make some food for Silent while Matt went back into his room upstairs.

 

Tom and Tord glared at each other with hatred in their eyes. "Leave her the fuck alone." They both shouted at each other. They both began to do their own things as Tord smiled evilly as he concocted a plan. " _I kveld er natten vi til slutt elske_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drittsekk = Asshole
> 
> I kveld vil vi til slutt elske = Tonight we will finally make love


	43. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOOO BOy, here's my sin. I don't know how to write smut even though I read it alot.

After thanking Edd for giving her some dinner for the night, he went to go watch some TV and then sleep. Silent stayed huddled up in her room on the floor on the cushions and blankets Edd and Matt provided her. They were sweet. She was kinda shocked to see that Matt wasn't affected by her heat scent at all. Silent sipped on some soup that Edd had made her. He was a sweetie. Silent turned on her TV to watch some anime for a while as she didn't notice the door opened up.

 

A pair of hands grabbed her midsection as she let out a muffled cry. Her ears and tail popped in fright as she tried to weakly kick off her intruder only to get her stuck further into her blankets. "Who're you?!"

 

A deep Norwegian voice chuckled above Silent. " _Min kattunge,_ it's alright. It's me." He hovered over Silent, smirking.

 

Silent took a deep breath and smacked him in the ribs. "You fucker! You scared me! What're you doing in my room?! Didn't Edd tell you, you can't be in here?" She asked, moving her soup away from her so she wouldn't spill it. 

 

"He told me to go to my room, and here I am!" Tord laughed quietly, pinning Silent's hands down as he leaned over her.

 

That was fucking smart as hell. It used to be his room before Silent moved in. Silent sighed, "Lemme go Tord. I'm serious, just leave me be for this week. Then after that, you can do whatever you want. Just not now." She didn't want to feel contact with him. It was spurring her cycle further as she began to feel her hips buck a little.

 

Tord leaned in, noticing Silent's movements. He smirked biting down on her neck. He sucked on it for a bit before trailing kisses down her collar bone, biting her shoulder.

 

Silent let out a small moan, biting her lip as she whimpered. If Tord was doing what she thought he was doing, she will be in hell. Silent was already just in her bra and undies, so he just had to take those away. She hoped he didn't even though it felt **REAL** good.

 

Tord's face went red as he heard that whining noise. He smirked as he lifted Silent's hips up so he was in-between her legs. He grinded slowly against her crotch as he kissed her with a lusty tone. " _Min kjære."_ He whispered out as he looked back at Silent. "You need this don't you?" He grabbed her legs as he bent down staring at her in the face.

 

Silent bit her lip, nodding as the feeling of his crotch against hers sent sparks through Silent. It felt wonderful. "Please.." Silent whispered.

 

Tord leaned back, "Please what?" He had began to slid off her underwear as he began to unzip his pants. "Please what my dear?" He had felt his dick had become hard from watching Silent writhe underneath him.

 

"Please fuck me." She whined, a bit loud. Her face was red as she hid it with her hands, turning over onto her stomach. She was beyond help as the heat cycle was taking over her senses. "Tord.... please."

 

Tord immediately grabbed Silent from behind and rammed his cock inside her. He grunted, leaning over her as he began to fuck her doggy style. He bit Silent's shoulder various times as he listened to her mewls and whimpers. He felt her tail curling around his waist. " _Du er nå min._ No one else can have you." He growled, thrusting against Silent. 

 

She whined, feeling herself being to release from her cycle faster than expected. It was still here, but not as painful as before. She clutched down onto a pillow as she felt a shudder inside her. "Tord..." Silent mewled.

 

" _Silent_.." He growled into her ear, biting her shoulder as his cock twitched inside. He felt himself release as he pulled out, looking over her neck to see all his bite marks he left on her. He felt smugly proud of himself as he zipped his pants back up and scooted Silent over so he was lying in the nest of tussled blankets along with her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him as he kissed Silent on the lips passionately. "You're mine.  _Jeg elsker deg."_ He whispered, pulling the blankets over themselves. 

 

Silent smiled at him, kissing him on the lips before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I love you.." She went off to sleep.

 

After some time had obviously passed between the both of them, Silent had woken up before Tord. She looked around to see that it was still dark, and she moved quietly over to her phone to see that it was around 5 in the morning. She yawned a bit, feeling her heat cycle coming back as she was quite parched. In her hazed induced mind, she crawled over ontop of Tord.

 

Some part of her was telling her that this was a cliche anime porn plot, and that she needed to stop. She ignored that part of her mind and unzipped Tord's pants. Her face was flushed as she looked to see if the Norwegian woke up from her fiddling. 

 

He hadn't even stirred. He might be a heavy sleeper.

 

She smirked, sliding her hands into his boxers and pulling out his cock which was semi hard for some reason. He might be dreaming of a hentai or something. Silent began to slid her hands up and down the cock waiting for it to be fully erect. She wiggled her hips a bit before licking it up and down like a lollipop. She had started to purr a little bit.

 

Tord had woken up a little bit, biting his lip as he slowly leaned up to see what time it was. He stopped when he saw that Silent was giving him a blowjob. His face flushed red, and he almost choked on his own spit. He noticed that her heat might of not gone down as much as he had thought when he had sex with her last night. Not that he was complaining about this blowjob his dick was receiving, but he briefly wondered what time it was before patting Silent on the head causing her to stiffen. "What're you doing, _min kattunge?_ "

 

Silent froze, her ears alert to Tord's voice. She got caught. _**FUCK!**_ She stopped mid-lick and looked up to see Tord smirking at her. "I..I was thirsty..." She mumbled, her purring caused his dick to twitch.

 

Tord could of sworn he was in a hentai right now with a neko. That sounded like a fucking hentai novel plot right there, and he didn't mind one bit. "Thirsty huh?"

 

Silent nodded, afraid to move. 

 

Tord's eyes gleamed with mischief as he took a hold of Silent's head and forced it onto his cock, making her swallow it whole. "Well, if you want to drink then you better start working on it before Edd comes up here." He rubbed her cheek.

 

Silent's eyes sparkled as she began to suck on him.

 

Tord's face was contorting into one of pleasure. A little bit of drool was coming from his mouth as he stared up at the ceiling. " _Det føles så bra_." He mumbled. He began bucking his hips a little, causing Silent to choke slightly. He felt his dick spasm as he held onto her head forcefully, making her swallow his cum. 

 

Silent's eyes widened as she was forced to swallow his cum. It was a salty liquid that caused tears to run down her face as she milked his dick. She popped off his dick with a pop and looked up at Tord.

 

Tord looked down from his high and instantly found Silent's curious/mad look to be a turn on as he found himself holding her down again for a second round. "Ready for another?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min kattunge = My kitten
> 
> Min kjære = my dear
> 
> Du er nå min = You are now mine
> 
> Jeg elsker deg = I love you
> 
> Det føles så bra. = This feels so good


	44. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of last night's sexual adventure

Edd, Matt, and Tom were downstairs eating breakfast as Edd was about to bring up some food for Silent. "I'll be back guys." Edd said, heading up the stairs with some food in his hands.

 

"Ok." Tom replied with a mouthful of toast, looking at the paper.

 

Matt hummed a little, "Hey, where's Tord?" He noticed that Tord wasn't sleeping on the couch. 

 

Tom shrugged, "I don't fucking know. Hopefully gone."

 

Matt bit his lip as he soon saw the front door open and reveal a smug looking Tord walking through. "Where'd ya go Tord?"

 

Tord chuckled, "Out for a walk."

 

Tom squinted his void eyes at Tord, catching a weird scent from him. He shrugged it off as just his normal death scent.

 

Everything was going alright until they heard Edd scream and something crash. Tom and Matt bolted up the stairs as Tord just sat on the couch, smirking. Tom and Matt ran to Silent's room as the door was wide open.

 

"Edd?! What happened?" Matt asked, peering into the room to see that some bowls shattered and Edd was holding Silent by the shoulders.

 

"Did something happen to Silent?!" Tom asked walking into the room with Matt behind him.

 

"Silent! How?! When?! Who did this?!" Edd had ignored the other two boys as he assessed her neck and shoulders. He should of had Tom watching over her room because Silent was covered in red paw prints, signifying that Tord had marked her and maybe did other things. He felt her forehead to see that it wasn't as hot as before and came to the conclusion that Tord had fucked her in the night. " _Shit_!"

 

Matt inched closer and looked around Edd to gasp, "Oh my god!" He looked over to Tom and tried his best cover Tom's view of Silent. 

 

"Matt get out of the way!" Tom snapped, pushing him aside to stop dead in his tracks at the marked girl before him. He felt himself get angry as purple wisps came from his eyes. "Tord..."

 

Edd and Matt cowered. "Tom! We don't know if it was Tord. It could have been a random stranger... That sounds even worse when I think about it." Matt replied.

 

Tom finally understood why Tord looked so smug downstairs. He was silently announcing he had claimed Silent as his own officially. He felt himself semi transform as he let out a growl. His horns sprouted from his head as his canines grew sharper. His arms turned into a black fluffy color mixed with purple streaks as a long dark purple tail erupted from his backside. 

 

Edd looked at Matt for help who used his vampire powers to overpower Tom.

 

He momentarily stunned Tom, leaving him petrified on the ground. Matt sat on top of Tom to prevent him from moving in case Tord decided to flaunt his new item in his face.

 

"What're we gonna do? If Tord did have sex with Silent..." He trailed off realizing something. "Oh shit, is she pregnant?" He looked at the girl who was in her little nest on the ground.

 

"She can't get pregnant that quick can she?" Matt asked from his place on top of Tom.

 

Edd shrugged, "She's a demon so I don't know if it's easy to get her pregnant. It might work differently than us humans." He looked at her. 

 

Silent hadn't said a word at all because when she is in heat, she doesn't remember what she does. You have to fucking tell her what happened during the heat cycle or she'll never know. She looked dazed and confused. "What?"

 

Edd sighed, picking up Silent's phone to call one of her demon friends to ask about something. "I'm going to call Data to ask about the situation." He went through her contacts and dialed the one he thought was Data. He waited for a moment, glancing at Tom and Matt before settling his gaze on Silent once more.

 

The phone was ringing before someone picked up. 

 

Edd gulped suddenly regretting the choice to call the squid demon. "Hello?"

 

" _Sup, who's calling?"_  The voice didn't sound like Data at all, it was a bit too relaxed and outgoing.

 

"Edd Gold*, um is someone named Data around? I have to talk to him about something important." Edd asked while he sat on Silent's bed.

 

" _Data is out on a mission right now, I can tell him the message. What's up?"_ The voice replied.

 

"Ahhh, well it's about a friend of ours. Her name is Silent. She was in heat, and something happened.." He didn't know how to ask the question of whether Silent is pregnant or not. It was a weird boundary line he didn't wanna cross.

 

" _Silent's in heat? Oh... that explains her pills right here... Is she alright?"_ The voice asked.

 

"She's... well... how do I put this." Edd struggled to find the right words. "She was marked and claimed in the same night. I don't know what to do?"

 

The line went silent for a moment. " _I'm coming over. I'm gonna send something over via text, and I want you to accept it."_ The voice ordered.

 

"Sure?" Edd looked at Matt in confusion as he heard Silent's phone go off with a notification that she received a text. He pulled the phone away from his ear and opened up the message, accepting whatever was sent. The phone buzzed, and he dropped it on the floor as it began to shake uncontrollably. "What?" Edd stood back as Matt watched in awe.

 


	45. Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Silent's other guardians appears

The phone shot out a bright white flash of light, engulfing the entire room as a being crawled out of the object. When the light vanished, a figure was standing there with a smile on his face. The figure was a young adult male with blazing red spikey hair (looked almost like Data's) and blue eyes. He wore a gray hoody much like Data, and some tan khaki's. He had a pair of small black wings on his back. "Sup!"

 

Edd and Matt's jaw dropped to the floor as they stared at the being who just emerged from the phone. "Who're you?!" Edd asked clearly confused. 

 

The being looked over at Edd and Matt with a relaxed smiled, "Name's Code. I'm Data's brother. Another one of Silent's guardians." He noticed Tom on the ground paralyzed. "What's with that halfling?" 

 

"Another one of Silent's guardians? How many does she need?" Matt asked. "I had to paralyze him before he did something to one of our other roommates."

 

"She has around four. One of them can't be with her anymore much since he rules over Rapture as the overlord, and Soul just goes on so many damn missions. So it's up to me and Data now. She's a very special little girl so we gotta keep tabs on her." Code replied, looking around the room . He stopped when he finally noticed I was on the ground beside him, huddling in a bunch of blankets. "So, you are in heat." He bent down and examined my neck and shoulders to see if I had been marked.

 

"Yeah. We called about that. This isn't the first time she's been in heat at the house, but we managed to avoid some problems since Tord wasn't around when that happened, but now it got complicated." Edd said.

 

Code stopped examining the red pawprints on my neck as he noticed I wasn't responding to anything he was doing. Usually when I was in heat, I was very antsy about people touching me even if they were trying to help me. But now I wasn't reacting to anything at all, I was in a dazed state of mind. "Who here likes the color red?"

 

Matt and Edd glanced at each other for a minute before saying in unison, "Tord."

 

Code's pointed ears twitched, "Tord? I've heard that name from somewhere before, but I don't remember where. Maybe Data mentioned something about it." He muttered, pulling out an orange pill case with some white oval pills in it. He opened the bottle and popped one into my mouth, closing my jaw so I could swallow it. He screwed the cap back on and waited for it to take effect.

 

My eyes returned to normal, a none glossy look. My face was still a bit flushed as my cat ears twitched in confusion. I blinked a few times, "What're you doing here, Code?" I asked a bit confused. 

 

Code smiled, "That's the Silent I know!" He laughed, slapping my on back. "Silent, who fucked you last night?" He bluntly asked.

 

My face went into 5 different shades of red. " **WHAT?!"**  I screeched, realizing I was half naked as I covered myself up. 

 

Code snickered, "I asked who had sex with you last night. I'm not gonna judge." He pointed over his shoulder at Edd, Matt, and Tom. "Which one of these boys did it? Or was there another?"

 

My face got even redder if possible as I tried to hide underneath the blankets. "I did not have sex with anyone!" I sputtered out. "Stop joking!"

 

Edd, Matt, and Tom (who was now awake) went red as tomatoes as they stuttered.

 

"No! It... It... Did I have sex? I don't recall?" I went quiet, trying to stand up only to cringe at a soreness in my backside. I had small faint recollections of Tord and myself last night. " **IT WAS TORD!"** I yelped, holding my face with my hands. "Oh my god, it was Tord."

 

Code smiled. "So it was Tord." He stood up, walking to the three boys on the ground with that smile on his face never lingering. "Excuse me fellas, which one of you is Tord? I know it's not you." He pointed at Edd.

 

Matt shook his head no while Tom pointed downstairs with his tail. "He's downstairs buddy. Devil horns, red hoody, smug ass grin on his face, it's hard to miss."

 

Code nodded walking out the door before poking his head back in, "Silent, come on. I gotta ask this Tord fellow if he fucked you."

 

My face went red again, "Stop saying it like that!" I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself to act as a cover while I jumped over Tom. "I'm coming!"

 

Matt, Edd, and Tom were quiet for a moment before getting up and scrambling out the door to see what events would unfold.


	46. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent and Tord are officially a couple

Tord was sitting down on the armchair in the living room texting Pau and Pat about some stuff regarding the army. They had taken a massive vacation due to the Black Army being no longer a threat as they weeded out the remaining soldiers that had escaped their assault when they raided the place trying to rescue Silent. He stopped texting when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see a young man with red blazing hair and blue eyes. "Can I help you?"

 

"Yes you can buddy." The person smiled. "You're Tord correct?"

 

Tord nodded suddenly feeling a bit anxious about this random man in the middle of the living room. "Yes, I am. Why?"

 

The man smiled, "Did you fuck Silent?" He pulled out Silent from behind his back referring to the marks he left on her neck.

 

Tord almost choked on the air. This man was fucking blunt as hell. "I-I what?"

 

"You fucked Silent. Don't lie, I already asked your friends." He calmly spoke. "Just wanted to confirm the situation."

 

Tord's face went red as he suddenly gained his confidence back with a smug smile, "And what if I did? She was in heat, and she needed some release." He winked at Silent who just blushed. He felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned around to see the red haired boy glaring at him. "What?" He turned around to glare straight back as he noticed the boy was not human at all.

 

The red haired boy's eyes sharpened as his mouth elongated into a sharp pointy beak. A long horn erupted from his head going backwards. His arms grew a rubbery leather on them as he bent down, letting out a screech. A long tail erupted from his backside. Feathers fluttered around the transforming form, waiting to be revealed as everyone was quiet except for Silent who was just sighing. 

 

Tord fell back from the couch, hitting the ground as he saw a beast looming over the edge of the couch top. He gulped.

 

The creature was a large pterodactyl like bird with orange like skin with some light tints of yellow and red speckled here and there. There were flames coming from the bird's tail as it swished back and forth in place. It was roughly around the size of a gorilla. Except this was much more scarier than a gorilla as this creature had sharp fangs and claws. It had scaled down from the top of the couch to rest on the seat, staring down at Tord's trembling body. " I̡̛ ͘͞a̸̵̶͠͝s̷҉̵ķ͢ȩ̸͜͢d̷̕͢͞ ̸̡y̸̕͜͝ơ̵̸̕ų̨ ̢͞a̷̡͢ ҉͡q̶̧̡u̷͏̶̛e̶͟͟͢s̴̡͢͝͡t͘҉̡͞i̷͜͡͞͠ǫ̷̶͜͞n̛͜.̧͟͟ " It snipped at Tord.

 

Tord gulped, "What... uh...." He had forgotten what the creature had asked him before hand. "I..." He looked for some help only to see Tom, Edd, and Matt laughing a little as he glared at them. He looked over to Silent to see her pointing to her neck where he had bitten her. He steeled himself as he replied as calmly as he could, "Yes, I did. She looked like she was in pain, and I didn't want to see her hurt anymore." He replied.

 

The creature screeched, baring his fangs at Tord. " W̴̧̢͠͝a̸͟s̶҉̴͝͡ ̵̴̨̢i̴͟ţ̴͏̷͟ ̷o̧̕͞u͏̴͏t̸̸̷̢ ̴̨͢o̵͘͡͏f̢͡ ̢l̵͟o̷͡v̶̶̨͠e͜ ͏̕͞o̧͘͠r̵̨ ̶҉w҉̴̴̢a̕͢͠s̛͠͠ ̶̕͢͝i̡͘͡͞t̶͢͡ ͏͜o͏̵͠͏͝u̕͝͡t̢̕̕͢͠ ̸̧͘͜o͏̴̷̢f͘͜͏̴͏ ̛͞l̕͞u̸͏̴͘s̛͜t̴̛͞?̸̵͘ " He whispered into Tord's mind.

 

Tord replied immediately, "Love!" 

 

The creature's features softened for a moment before grabbing Tord by the scruff of his hoody and hauling him up. It flexed its wings up causing him to look more menacing if it was possible. The creature dug his claws into Tord's shoulders. " D̡͜͏̵o̧̕n̡̨͘͜'̸̧͘͜͡t͟͡ ̛̕͡͝ḩ̷͢u̵͏̧͠r͢҉͘t̨̛͠ ̸̢҉h̸͞ę͝r̸̸̸͘͝ ."

 

Tord was too scared to move or say anything. Was this another one of Silent's guardians? Jesus! How many does she have!? Just then he saw Silent go around to the side of the creature and pat his shoulder.

 

"Code, drop it. Your scaring the hell outta him." Silent glared at the bird monster.

 

The creature known as Code squawked in response, rolling his eyes. " B̶u͢͏t̵̨͘͠͡ ̨̛͏I̶̵̢̕ ̛̛̕͟n̵̕̕͜e̵͢͢͏͜e̛͢͢͠d̕ ̵̕͞҉̕t͞o̧͘ ͡͏m̵̷͢͝a̷͝k͢ę͘ ̵͟a̛̛ ͠҉̛p̴̨̡͠o̶͡į͜n҉̴̡t̢̨͜͝ ̢̧͜a͏͘͟ç҉͘r̢͜o̡̡s̕͜͝s̸̶̕ ̴̶͜į͜f̡̛͜͠ ̸͢h̷̡͟ę̶̸͟͟ ̡͡j̶͡u̵̡̢s̶̢̕͏t̴͝ ̸̢̛͜҉f̛͏̢͜͏u̶͝c̕͟͞k̷ę͜d̴̨̛ ͘͢y̴͏̷̕͝o̧̕͡͞ư͢ ҉̧̧̕͠f͟͠o̸̕r͠͏ ̵̸̨̛f͜͡͝u̕͜n͏͝.̡̧҉̷͜ ͏̵̸Y̸̕ơ̶͟͡͡ų̧ ̵̧k̢̡n͘o̕w̢͟͞͝ ̴͜h̵̨̕ǫ͞w̸̸̧͝ ҉̨҉̕s̶͜e͏͠n̵s҉̨i͏̴͠t̡͠i̷̡͜v͏͏͏̡͝e̶͞͝͡ ͜͜h͢͡ȩ̷͜͜a͏̸͜t̷s̵̨͡ ̷̧a̸҉r҉͝e̡͠҉.̸͝ ̢͠͞Y̴̧o̴̧u̷̷̷͜͝ ̷k͞҉ņ̵͢o̶̸w҉̢ ̷͟͡w̸̨͜͝҉h̴̸̢a͠͞t҉̛͟͏̧ ҉̴͏h̵͞a̸̡̕p̵p̧̕e̢̕͠n҉̸s̷̴͡͡ ͘͠͏i̡f̵͝͠ ̶̨͢i̧͟͝t̨̧͘s͞҉ ͏̡͘n͘͞͝o̧͡t҉̸̡ ͠͡d̵̷̵o͜͏̡҉҉n̵e̢͞ ̴̡̧͟͞c̷̨͢҉o̴̧͞r͢͜͞͠r̷̶̛͡e̢̡̛҉c̡̕͝͝t͢l̷̨̕͡y̷̢̛.̕͞ " He quietly said to Silent.

 

Silent nodded, "Yes, I know. And that will never happen again, Tord did it right. I felt no other intentions in his... _actions_." She stuttered on the last words quietly to Code. She pulled the blanket around her form tightly, feeling a bit drowsy at the moment. "I trust Tord."

 

Tord blinked hearing those words coming from Silent's mouth. He felt a burst of pride well up from inside him as he jumped up quickly and hugged Silent. " _Min kattunge,_ I'm very happy you trust me. Does this mean... we are... together?" He asked, feeling himself blush a little.

 

Silent's face went pink for a moment before she looked over at Tord. She nodded faintly, hiding her face with the blanket.

 

Tord's face was full of joy as he kissed her on cheek, hugging her. " _Dette_ _er fantastisk_!" Tord replied. "This is the official start of us as a couple! Now we can do whatever we want~" He cheekily said, wiggling his eyebrows as he heard Silent's muffled scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min kattunge = my kitten
> 
> Dette er fantastisk = this is fantastic


	47. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's had enough and hurts Silent

Three months had passed since my little heat episode, and Tord and I officially became a couple. It didn't change anything in the household except for one void eye man's mood. Tom wasn't exactly happy with how things ended up. He became more closed off, and he basically stopped talking to me all together. He ignored my existence which ended up hurting my feelings more than it should have. Tom and I were very close, almost like best friends, but now there wasn't even any sort of relationship between us. Edd and Matt could tell something was terribly wrong when they had come back from shopping and I was in tears while Tom was upstairs in his room. 

 

Tord knew something was up with Tom, and he saw that it was hurting my feelings. He didn't know if he should be happy that Tom understood that I picked himself over that eyeless freak or seriously worried for my feelings because he couldn't stand to see me cry. Tord couldn't be there fully for me alot because he was busy running an army as the Red Leader, but he managed to sneak away from boring meetings to meet up with me and stuff.

 

"Hey Silent, Edd and I are going out to buy more food for the house. We'll be back in around an hour. Tom drank too much last night so I set out some ibuprofen and a glass of water for him on the kitchen table. Bring it up to him after we leave." Matt called from the front door as he closed it shut, leaving me and Tom alone in the house. Ringo and Echo were nowhere to be seen, probably sleeping in Edd's room or something.

 

I nodded and waved them off as I waited a few minutes to finish the book I was reading. I set it down on table in front of the couch as I got up and stretched. Maybe today Tom would talk to me since he was going to suffer from a hangover, and I obviously had the medicine that healed him. I sighed, walking towards the kitchen to pick up said drink and tablet for Tom.

 

I walked up the stairs and went towards Tom's room, opening it slowly to see Tom hunched over on his bed cradling his head. "Hey, Tom. I got you some ibuprofen and some water for your hangover." I walked closer to him, setting the water on his nightstand as I held the tablet in my hand.

 

Tom grunted at my words, "Get out."

 

At least he spoke to me although it was words of anger. "I just came in here to give you medicine, and I'm not leaving until you take it. Matt and Edd's orders." I put my hands on my hips. "Just take the pills, and I'll leave. It's not that hard Tommy."

 

"Don't call me that." Tom snarled, glaring at me from the side. "You don't have the right to call me that anymore."

 

I was slightly hurt. "The right? Uh Tom? Are you ok? Why am I not allowed to call you Tommy anymore? Did I do something to upset you? Is that why you've been ignoring me for about three fucking months?!" I asked.

 

He snapped his head to stare directly into my eyes. "You chose the Red Leader over your friends. That fucking commie bastard over your own friends, Silent! How the hell can't I be mad!?" Tom snarled, getting up to stand directly in front of me. He walked closer to me with a look of hatred in his void eyes.

 

I stepped backwards. I felt hurt and afraid. "Tommy, I..."

 

" **NO!** You can't call me that anymore! You don't have the right to call me that you fucking bitch." Tom seethed, grabbing the glass cup from the nightstand and throwing it at me.

 

The glass shattered upon impact with the door frame, showering me in small shards of glass that instantly pierced my skin. Small fragments embedded into my skin and fell the floor.

 

I let out a yelp, seeing the red droplets leak from my cuts. "I..I..." I stuttered, feeling myself begin to cry as Tom only glared at me before he came right up into my face. 

 

"You are a fucking freak of nature. I don't know why I even bothered allowing you in my house. You could obviously end up hurting Edd or Matt! You're just like Tord, a fucking piece of shit." Tom growled.

 

I felt myself tearing up. 

 

"Get out of my house, you insufferable bitch. No one wants you here." Tom growled out, shoving me out of his room and closing his door.

 

I sat there for a moment, sniffling as the cuts were stinging. Then I let out a full sob and limped towards the kitchen downstairs. I pulled out some tweezers and began to take out the pieces of glass shards in my skin with care. I couldn't reach some of them so I had to wait for Edd and Matt to come home. I heard some creaking from the stairs and noticed a dark purple claw gripping on the door frame as I instantly dropped my tweezers and transformed into a small purple cat. I huddled underneath the table.

 

Tom walked into the kitchen, spotting some tweezers and some glass shards coated with blood dripping in the sink. He wondered where the hell it came from. He slowly spotted a small purple tail underneath the table as he bent down to see a shaking purple cat, bleeding. "Silent?"

 

I jumped at him calling my name as I looked over my shoulder. I saw him pull out his clawed hand towards me as I slipped over my own blood and headed out the cat door Edd installed for Ringo. I ran away from the house, creating small bloody pawprints on the sidewalk and into neighborhood.

 

 


	48. Fury of the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Matt come home, and things get out of control

Edd and Matt were laughing as they pulled up into their driveway and exiting the car with their groceries they picked up. Matt shut the door, locking it as he and Edd went back to chatting about something funny when they noticed the red pawprints on the sidewalk leading to and from their front door. "What is that?" Edd asked.

 

Matt shrugged, "Maybe Ringo or Echo stepped in some red paint and tracked it through the house. I hope not. Or one of them nicked their paws on something." He pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door to find that it was eerily quiet and no one was around. "Guys! We're back!" Matt shouted as he went to the kitchen to put the bags away as he noticed the red pawprints started from the kitchen.

 

Edd put his bags down, looking around for one of the injured cats to patch up their paws. "Echo? Ringo? Come here guys." He called as he heard the bells on their collars jingle as the two cats raced into the kitchen. "Hey guys, which one of you hurt your paws? I saw the little red pawprints on the sidewalk and in the house. I gotta patch it up before it gets infected." He looked between the two cats who just shrugged. "Neither of you hurt yourselves? Then where did that come from?" He pointed to the bloody pawprints sprinkled around the kitchen.

 

Echo and Ringo sniffed the blood, hissing. Echo darted upstairs quickly as Ringo remained stationary watching.

 

Edd found that motion odd but shrugged anyway as he began to put away stuff. "It's quiet in the house."

 

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I wonder if anything happened. Maybe Tom got over his jealousy and decided to talk to her for once. It's really hurting Silent's feelings." He noticed something in the sink. Matt walked over, looking into the sink to gasp. 

 

Edd looked over his shoulder, "What is it Matt?"

 

"There's blood in the sink."

 

Edd dropped a can of corn. "What?"

 

"I said there's blood in the sink along with some glass shards." Matt replied looking warily around the room. "Do you think they got into a fight, and Tom ended up hurting her? Or maybe Silent got mad and hurt Tom?" He asked.

 

Edd shrugged, "Let's ask. I'm guessing Tom accidently broke something and tried to clean it up." He threw away the plastic bags as he and Matt ascended the stairs to Tom's room. As Edd was knocking on Tom's door, he spotted Echo pacing outside of Silent's room. "Echo?" He questioned as the door swung open to reveal a grief stricken Tom. "What happened?"

 

Matt noticed some shards of glass on the floor. "Oh, he did break something. And here I thought they got into a fight." Matt laughed, but he stopped when he noticed Tom's glare. "Tom?"

 

"I... I... I did something horrible." He replied.

 

Edd and Matt looked at each other. "You've finally realized it? It's been about three months dude. You surely noticed how sad Silent looked when you ignored her presence." Edd commented as he carefully picked up the small shards of glass in the floor and throwing them away in Tom's trashcan. 

 

Tom shook his head, "No not that. I mean yeah, but I.. hurt Silent really bad." 

 

"How so?" Edd raised an eyebrow.

 

"I called her a bitch and told her she didn't belong here. I told her she was a freak of nature, and a piece of shit for choosing Tord over us... _me._ " Tom replied staring down at his hands in grief. "I.. threw a glass cup at her as well; probably cutting her to pieces." 

 

"Y-You did what?!" Edd yelled, running out the door and tripping down the stairs to look for any signs of Silent. His yells could be heard throughout the house.

 

Tom bit his lip in anger and sadness as he felt an overwhelming monster energy in front him. He looked up to see Matt as a large hulking demonic vampire bat snarling at him. "Matt?" He had never seen Matt transform into a demon bat before. Sure there were times where he changed into a small little bat, but not as a huge monster bat. He stepped back.

 

Matt screeched at Tom, baring his fangs at the boy. He was in a frenzy of unbridled anger. His normally blue eyes were colored in a vibrant red as they glowed brightly every now and then as he moved. His fur was a brown hazel color. Most bats didn't have long tails, but Matt had a long large tail that tipped into fluff at the end. He had large oval shaped ears. He looked more like a gargoyle that a bat, but Tom wasn't gonna bring that up right now.

 

Tom put his hands up in a defensive manner. "Woah, easy there Matt. I know I fucked up but don't do anything drastic!" Tom edged around the room to get towards the door so he could call for Edd. Edd usually calmed down Matt when Silent wasn't around, and he needed help _now!_  As Tom inched near the door, a shriek pierced his eardrums as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He found himself pinned up against the wall with Matt's tail, keeping him in place. "Shit..."

 

Matt advanced on him slowly while still keeping his tail holding down Tom. He growled at Tom, inching closer to him as he bared his fangs. Matt looked fucking terrifying, and Tom briefly wondered if all his friends thought of himself the same way when Tom transformed fully into a monster.

 

Tom frantically clawed at Matt's tail with his own claws that just formed, trying to get away from the pissed off bat monster. He knew Edd was going to throw a fit for this, but he swung his hand backwards and created a hole in the wall. Just big enough for Tom to fall into, but not big enough for Matt to come out. Tom rubbed his head as he saw Matt trying to fit through his door frame as he only got stuck because he was too big. "I'm so sorry Matt."

 

Matt screeched in reply, trying to claw Tom through the hole in the wall as he snapped his jaws at Tom through the open door. Matt's tail swung around inside Tom's room, knocking over things and possibly breaking some things as well.

 

Tom looked once back at Matt, and then he headed downstairs to talk to Edd about the situation.


	49. Rejects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent finally meets the rejects!

I ran as far as my paws could take me. I ran into an alleyway near an old movie theater that was out of use. I stopped for a minute, trying to catch my breath as I felt the aching stings of the other pieces of glass still stuck in my body. I was still bleeding as I saw the droplets of blood fall from my wounds. I sobbed a little remembering what Tom had yelled at me for. "I didn't know you felt that way Tom. I'm sorry I didn't take you or the other's feelings into account." I whispered quietly, jumping when a bolt of lightning struck a few ways from me. To make matters worse, it had started to rain down hard.

 

I found an old vent leading into the movie theater as I jumped up on ledges and trash bins to reach my target. I almost slipped on a slick windowsill, but I regained my balance as I ventured inside of the musty old vent. I began to cough as the dust messed with my sense of smell, and I sneezed a little. I began to venture into the many paths that a ventilation system provided. I stopped walked for a minute to let my paws rest. "I feel like I'm going in circles." I mewed.

 

A loud thunk startled me as I felt the metal underneath my feet give away, and I fell down into a room.

 

Once I opened my eyes again, I felt blinded by how white the room was. The walls were just completely white with a few pieces of furniture scattered here and there. Three doors were across the wall, all having separate nameplates with different names on them all. There was no door that I could see that led out of this white room. "Where am I?" I questioned.

 

"oO! iT's A kITy!" A shrill childish voice squeaked from behind me.

 

I turned around instantly to see... a small Tom?  It looked like Tom, but it was small and a little misshapen. Instead of normal arms and legs, it had very thin black lines for arms and legs. Small little rectangles for hands and feet. This tiny Tom had a large smile on his face as it bounced up and down, pointing at me. 

 

"Oo! HeLLo KiTTy!" The small Tom greeted, waving his hands at me. He bent down reaching out to pet me only for him to recoil back as he looked at his hands. "iT hURts..." He whined, beginning to cry as some pieces of glass stuck to his hand.

 

I immediately felt horrible causing this innocent being pain. I transformed into my human mode and knelt down in front of the whining child. "Hey, lemme see your hand. Can you show me where it hurts?" I asked as gentle as I could. I did not like children much, but I was trying my hardest not to upset this child.

 

The small Tom sniffled, holding out his hand to reveal some small pieces of glass stuck in his palm. He was crying softly as he took notice that the kitty was gone and now there was a girl in the room with him. 

 

I sighed, seeing that the glass in his palm was the glass that stuck in my body. " _Shit."_  I felt responsible now. I fumbled through my pockets for my drawing pin as I pulled it out. I clicked it and began to draw some bandages. They materialized out of thin air in front of the boy as I briefly wondered what to do about the glass shards. I grinned, summoning to lurkers to help pick out the pieces.

 

The small Tom shivered at the sight of some black snake like creatures reaching for him. "DoN't huRT Me!" He cried.

 

I smiled kindly, "They won't hurt you deary. They are my friends; they just want to help you. I promise." I cooed gently at the reluctant child who gave me a small nervous smile. "Yes, there you go. Let them just take out the shards." I let my lurkers go to work as they carefully picked out the small pieces of glass and consuming them since there wasn't an area to put the pieces in. I gently wrapped the bandages around the child's palm, tying it into a knot not too tight or loose. "Is that better?"

 

The small Tom clenched his hand together for a moment before jumping around in joy. "It DOesN't hUrT!" He giggled, jumping up to tackle me into a hug. "ThaNK YoU!" He kissed my cheek before jumping off of me and running behind me. "ToRM! LooK! ThIs nICe LAdy fiXed mY boOboO!" He squealed.

 

" _ ~~Ja~~ ,_ ~~I can see that Scribble. What's she doing in here though~~?" A voice, that sounded both British and Norwegian blended together, asked to the small Tom. 

 

I looked over my shoulder to see a boy that strangely resembled Tom and Tord both if they were mixed together in a blender. I was confused. "Tom? Tord?" I quietly asked, taking in their appearance. They had Tord's hairstyle, and a bit of Tord's red hoody stitched up together with Tom's blue hoody. I could see black piercings on this person's ears, and they had Tom's black eyes. They seemed to be holding a bottle of Smirnoff in their hands. It was an amalgamation of both Tom and Tord.

 

The figure looked down at me with curiosity. " ~~Who're you, girlie~~?"

 

I turned around, blinking a little. "My name is Silent." I felt a stinging sensation in my backside telling me that my wounds were still aching. I ignored them for the moment, looking up at the fusion. "And you both?"

 

"My nAmE iS SCribbLe ToM!" The small Tom who I met earlier bounced up and down. He looked utterly adorable. "ThIS iS mY FRienD tORm!" He pointed to the fusion of Tom and Tord eagerly. "AnD iN thaT rOOm iS TomAToReDD!" Scribble Tom pointed to a last door with the name 'Tomatoredd' scribbled on it.

 

"Tomato?" I questioned only to hear Torm snicker at it. I looked up at him curiously.

 

" ~~Haha, he might not like it if you call him that~~." Torm chuckled, taking a swig of the flask. " ~~What're you doing in here and how did you get in here. There's no doors or windows in here.~~ " He bent down looking eye level with me.

 

I pointed up above me to the vents. "Through that. I guess it was old, causing it give ways underneath me." I shrugged, scratching my back for a minute only look back at my hand to see blood. "Well shit..." I mumbled.

 

Torm raised an eyebrow at me then he was slightly alarmed from the blood. " ~~Are you hurt or something, _Søte kinn_~~?" The Norwegian voice slipped through. 

 

I nodded, "Yeah I got into a fight with... a friend of mine. Or rather he got angry at me." I whispered. "I just need to pull them out. I can't reach them. I was gonna ask my friends to pull them out when they got back from shopping, but I encountered the same friend who hurt me, and I bolted." I shrugged, wiping the blood on my sweat pants.

 

"NeW fRIenD hURt?" Scribble Tom asked. He peered around to look at my back, seeing drips of red liquid soaking through the white parka I had on. "ShE BleEDinG!" He whined, running off to Tomatoredd's room for whatever reason.

 

I just tilted my head a little bit. "So, I guess I'll be leaving. Sorry to crash in the middle of your living room." I stood up, brushing myself off and looking for the vents I came out of.

 

" ~~There's no way to get out of here. I don't even know how you fit through the vents, they're really small.~~ " Torm looked up at the vents then to me. "What're you planning on doing.... what the fuck..?" He stopped talking as he noticed the purple cat ears and tail that just randomly appeared. He almost dropped his Smirnoff flask. A sudden emotion came crashing through Torm. "Shit no." 

 

I was staring at the vents wondering how I was gonna get up there. "Maybe if I jumped up there in cat form while using my lurkers to grapple myself in place, I could get in there." That sounded like a great idea. I was about to change when something suddenly latched onto me from behind causing me to yelp in pain from the glass shards digging in deeper into my skin.

 

" ~~You have cat ears and a tail! It's an anime dream I'm living in right now, and I don't want it to end!"~~  Torm squealed, rubbing his cheek into mine from behind. " ~~Maybe Bing and Larry created you for me!"~~  He started to talk randomly about various monster girls and stuff.

 

My face was bright red as I heard every single one of Torm's kinks. "I've heard this enough from Tord, I don't need to hear it again!" I sputtered, trying to wriggle out of his grasp only to cause the shards to dig in deeper. Just then the arms loosened their grip on me as Torm slunk to the ground in a limp manner. I looked back down at him, "Torm?"

 

" _Are you alright?"_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja = Yes
> 
> sot kinn = sweet cheeks
> 
> Underlined is Tom
> 
> Strike through is Tord
> 
> Bold is Matt
> 
> and Italics is Edd 


	50. Tord's Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Leader has plans to do something.

Tord was sitting at his desk in his room, reading some reports and stuff for his meeting with two of his scientists. He sighed, cracking his neck. " _Dette er så kjedelig_." He muttered, laying his head down on the desk staring idly at the wall. He pulled out his phone briefly staring at his homescreen which was a picture of Silent and himself smiling like dorks. " _Min kattunge._ " He dreamily said, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

"Sir, are you rea--" Pau's voice stopped short when he saw Tord's face. He snickered for a minute, biting down on his cigarette. 

 

Tord threw his phone across the room hoping it wouldn't shatter because he was caught looking at a decent picture of Silent. "P-Pau! I told you to knock before you enter the room!" His face was red as he tried to calm himself down. "What did you need soldier?"

 

Pau straightened up. "Yes sir, I was wondering if you were ready for our trip to the lab? They moved it again it seems after a little breakdown with their subjects happened. It's not too far away." He replied.

 

Tord groaned, "Why do they keep moving their facility for fuck sake. It would be understandable if they were on the run, but no one knows about them except for our army." He stood up, putting the reports into a folder and carrying it with him. He swiftly grabbed his phone from the ground where it lay atop of a red pillow he placed in various areas around the room to keep his phone from breaking. His aim was perfect.

 

Pau tried to keep in his laughing. He was succeeding until he saw the reason why Tord chucked his phone across the room. It was an adorable picture of Silent sleeping and cuddling up next to Tord. "Cute picture sir. Does Silent know you took that picture?" He asked, grabbing the manila folder from Tord's hands.

 

Tord huffed. "No and don't tell her or else. She's still pissed off about her phone." He remembered when Silent finally asked about her phone's weird bg and lockscreen. Tord had told her he changed them just for fun, and he was hit in the gut for it. She had a hard uppercut for sure. He fixed her phone so it could be changed, and he was surprised when she changed it into a picture of him and herself smiling like dorks.

 

Pau nodded, "Sir, what are your intentions for Silent?" He started walking down the hall with Red Leader beside him as some other personnel saluted him and whatnot before scurrying back to their work.

 

"What do you mean by that Pau?" Tord glanced at Pau from the corner of his flesh eye. 

 

"I mean, what are your plans with her. You said you would marry her when we were at the beach, so I was wondering if you are gonna marry her." Pau stated, pushing a button and entering the elevator as they descended up to where the helicopters were located in the hanger where Pat was waiting for them.

 

Tord stiffened. He had forgotten about that. " _Dritt."_  He cursed. He did want to marry Silent, but he didn't know how to do that. And it seemed awfully early to ask for her hand in marriage. "When the time is right, I will ask for her to be mine forever." He simply stated wanting to talk about something else. "So, what are we going to do at their lab? See what kind of freaks they concocted this time? I swear if that small one jumps on me again, I will blow its brains out." Tord snarled.

 

Pau simply shrugged, "He seems excited to see you though boss. He is a reject after all."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er så kjedelig = This is so boring
> 
> Dritt = Shit


	51. Tom Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom realizes he was a dumbass to Silent because he was jealous

Edd and Tom were looking at the giant bat in Tom's room that was struggling to get out the room. Edd could briefly see the state of Tom's room from Matt's thrashing, and then there was the medium sized hole in the wall from where Tom had punched it so he could escape. Edd glared at Tom. "Did you just..."

 

Tom snapped, "I could of died from being crushed to death by Matt's tail! I had to think fast!" He looked up to see that Matt had his focus on Tom.

 

Matt tried his best to snap at Tom's face. He screeched, eyes blazing red in anger.

 

Edd sighed, "This is your fault Tom."

 

Tom nodded, "Yeah, I know. I wasn't thinking. I was just so mad."

 

Edd sighed, walking straight up to Matt and placing his hand on the side of his face. "Matt, we are gonna find Silent. I promise, Tom is gonna help too. Just calm down now ok?" He sent a small calming energy through Matt's body.

 

Matt's body was glowing a light green color as he stopped snarling at Tom. He shook his head and looked down at Edd. "Edd? What's happening?" His voice was shrill. He looked down at Tom again, narrowing his eyes as he was about to get mad again only to feel Edd calm him down once more. "I.. I.. did I transform?" He asked, "Why is my head stuck in a hole?"

 

Edd laughed briefly, "You tried to eat Tom and got your head stuck." He patted Matt's tail. "Can you transform back buddy? We need to have a talk with Tom about what happened, and then we can search for her."

 

Matt nodded, slowly transforming back. But he didn't turn into a human; he transformed into a small brown bat. It seemed he was too tired to try and retain human form so he changed into a smaller less energy taking form. He squeaked a little, feeling Edd pick him up and put him on his shoulder.

 

Tom went into his room and began to move broken things around until his room was looking at least decent so they could sit and talk about something. Tom kicked his feet from where he was sitting on his bed. "So.."

 

"So you need to start explaining from the start what happened." Edd cut him off, sitting down on the floor.

 

Tom rubbed the back of his neck. "I was so mad that Silent picked Tord. I mean, I've known Silent longer than Tord. Tord is a piece of shit that doesn't need to stain Silent. After inviting her to live here, I guess I grew feelings for her. I could tell she thought of me as a brother, but I saw some small cracks in her way of thinking. I guess she had a small spot for me before she fully interacted with Tord." He trailed off a bit.

 

Edd nodded as he felt Matt squeak, "Go on."

 

"After a while, I guess everyone could tell I was in love with Silent. That bastard Todd could see, and Silent's own guardian Data did as well." Tom laid back on his bed, "She's sweet and innocent. When she laughs, I smile. I just love her really badly, and when Tord and her got together, it hurt me so bad. I didn't want to hurt her so I ignored her. That was probably the dumbest thing to do since it eventually hurt her even worse!" Tom chuckled humorlessly. 

 

"You did make a mistake. It hurt her. You caused her to cry once, I don't even think you realized it." Edd replied, fiddling with his lucky Cola can. "Matt and I came back from the store, and we found her crying in the kitchen. She was wondering what she did to make you hate her."

 

Tom stiffened, "I never hated her. I didn't mean to..."

 

"What else happened?"

 

"This morning she came and gave me some ibuprofen with some water. I didn't want her to see how angry I was so I told her to get out. I was rather harsh about it, and something inside of me snapped when she called me ' _Tommy'_. I began to call her such hurtful names, and my anger got the better of me as I picked up the glass cup and threw it at the wall beside her. It shattered, and it got lodged into her skin and cut her." Tom covered his face with his hands.

 

Matt squeaked, obviously angry at that.

 

"She then ran downstairs, and I'm assuming she tried to treat herself as I saw the tweezers and glass in the sink. I was vaguely aware of what happened as I saw a purple cat underneath the kitchen table, and I reached underneath to look at it better. It was Silent, and she darted away from me out into the neighborhood." He finished.

 

Edd and Matt were silent. Edd simply stood up, walking over to Tom's bed and extending out his hand. "We can find her Tom. I know we will, and when we do, you will apologize to her." Edd stated. Matt looked down at Tom from Edd's shoulder he was perched on.

 

Tom looked at the hand then to Edd, "Sure. I would rather die than not apologize to the girl I love." He took the hand.


	52. Tomatoredd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent has a chat with Tomatoredd

Silent was sitting on a wooden stool as Tomatoredd was taking out the glass shards from her back. She made small whimpers of pain, feeling him take out the pieces and rub some disinfectant on them. She flicked her tail around slowly. 

 

" _There are so many shards back here. Did Torm do this?"_ Edd's voice rang through Tomatoredd's vocals. His one normal looking eye changed into a green color signalling that Edd was in control at the moment. 

 

Silent shook her head. "No he didn't. I got this from a friend who was mad at me. I don't know what I did wrong for him to throw it at me though." Silent mumbled, watching Scribble Tom play with the end of her tail. She smiled softly. 

 

" _A friend huh? What kind of friend would do something like this?"_  Tomatoredd asked, pulling out some band-aids and placing them on her back as best as he could cover the cuts. He stopped and looked at his handiwork to see that there were countless other scars decorating Silent's body. He placed his fingers on her back, noticing how she stiffened. " _Did... Did he do all these other scars?"_

Silent jumped at that, "No! Tom would never hurt me like that!" She suddenly had a flashback to where she was almost strangled to death by Tom. "At least, I hope not... But no, these are from my job."

 

" **Did you say Tom?** " The voice was a bit higher now, and Tomatoredd's eye changed into a bright purple. " **Do you mean Tom Ridgewood?** "

 

Silent nodded, "Yeah. He loves Smirnoff and his bass Susan. That Tom Ridgewood. Why?" She looked back at Tomatoredd.

 

Tomatoredd was a fusion of all four boys. Tom, Tord, Edd, and Matt were combined into one tall boy with each of their features. He had orange fluffy hair and some orange freckles. He had big eyes, one was just completely black while the other was normal with small traces of each boys favorite color in the eye. His attire consisted of a mismatch off all four boys clothes. The hoody was a mix of Tord and Tom's colors while the overcoat was a mix of green and purple which was basically Edd and Matt. To be honest, he was really fucking adorable. " _ **Well that would mean you know the original Tom, right?"**_ Both Edd and Matt's voice rang out.

 

Silent nodded once more. "I guess. I live with him, Edd, and Matt. They're such good roommates!" She smiled happily.

 

" ~~If Tom is such a good roommate, then why are you bleeding? That's not what roommates do is it?"~~  Tord's voice came through as Silent looked around to see that Torm had woken up, and now he was sitting on the ground a ways from Silent. Torm played with the flask in his hand as he stared at Silent with a bored expression. " ~~I don't really think roommates do that sort of thing. Attack someone for no reason."~~  Torm suddenly changed a bit, "Like you're the one to talk! You attacked me everyday!" Tom's voice came through.

 

Silent tilted her head a little, giggling as the boy was fighting with himself. It reminded her of when her Tord and Tom would fight, but not as extreme. She sighed. 

 

"PreTtY LadY sAD?" Scribble Tom asked as he looked up at Silent.

 

Silent smiled softly, "I'm fine, Scribble. I was just thinking of what's gonna happen when I go back home." 

 

"HoMe?" Scribble Tom suddenly became sad. He was hugging Silent's leg. "I dON't wANt YoU To gO HoMe. I DoN'T WAnNa bE LoNEly AnYmorE!" Scribble cried.

 

Silent looked down at him. He acted just like Matt when Matt didn't get his way on something. Silent picked Scribble Tom up and set him in her lap, hugging him from behind as she made a soft purring noise to sooth Scribble's feelings. "Shhhh, it's alright Scribble. You won't be lonely. You have Tomatoredd and Torm here; as well as the other fusions I've heard about. I can come visit you if you would like."

 

Tomatoredd and Torm stared in awe at Silent as she calmed down Scribble Tom instantly. They also were amazed that she was purring. The sound soothed them immediately.

 

Scribble Tom sighed happily, giggling. "YoU MaKE FuNNy NoISe!"

 

Silent laughed, "Yeah, I guess I do." She noticed something blinking in the corner of the room. "What's that?" She pointed with her tail.

 

" ~~ _ **Oh that's a timer for when we know that Bing, Larry, and the funder are gonna be here."**_~~ Tomatoredd replied, all four of them speaking at the same time. 

 

Silent looked up and around to face him, "I know who Bing and Larry are from your talks, but who is funder?"

 

"He funds the clone and other lab experiments that Bing and Larry do here. He keeps it going, he usually stops by around every 3 to 4 months or so. Today seems to be the day he visits. Seems he's gonna be coming in about 5 minutes." Tom's voice replied from Torm. He had stopped fighting with himself to answer her. 

 

Silent was confused, "Should I be here then? Will that be a problem?" She suddenly felt Scribble squirm in her grip. "Scribble? What's wrong?"

 

"tHE FuNDer iS a ScARy MaN. He HUrtS mE." Scribble squeaked, shaking as he held onto Silent.

 

Silent's motherly instincts kicked in, "Oh he does, does he? I'll have a talk with him." She softly said, her lurkers appearing and hissing at the door which began to shake. "He's here already? Well, don't worry. I'll deal with him." She stood up from the wooden stool, setting Scribble on it, as she equipped her shadow claws to have a nice chat with the funder. 

 

 

 


	53. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tells Edd and Matt his memories of meeting Silent

Tom, Edd, and Matt were looking outside of their front door to see a massive storm happening. It was flooding through the streets, and snowing at the same time. "Well shit."

 

"Why did this have to happen at the worst possible time!?" Tom screamed. "Fuck you God!" He threw his middle finger up towards the air as a bolt of lightening landed next to him. He closed the door. Tom looked back at Edd and Matt, Matt having gained enough energy to transform back into a human. "Well what do we do now?"

 

Edd put this finger to his chin in thought, "Maybe you can transform into your large monster mode and wade through the water! Flying is a bad idea during a thunderstorm. Matt and I would get electrified." Edd replied.

 

Tom looked away, "I'm afraid if I transformed, I would total the house. I'm not comfortable in that form Edd. I have no control over it. You saw what happened last time I transformed fully. I almost killed everyone near us just trying to get of Tord. I think Silent is the only one who can handle my monster form." 

 

Edd looked at Tom for a moment. "Well I tried. I guess we're stuck here then. In the mean time, why don't you tell us how you met Silent. I mean you knew her for four years. How did you meet?" Edd asked, sitting on the couch beside Matt.

 

Tom walked over to one of the armchairs and plopped right down, holding his head in one hand while playing with his flask in the other. He groaned, trying to recall where they met and how. "Ahhh, I don't exactly recall when it was, all I know was it was around four years back. We met at the pet store when Ringo was really sick, and Edd had to stay by his side. Edd sent me out to pick up pet supplies, and I happened to bump into her."

 

"What was she like back then? Did she look the same?" Matt asked, suddenly interested in what Silent looked like back then.

 

Tom smiled softly, remembering how she looked. "She had longer hair that went down to her waist. She wasn't as cheerful when I first met her; she was actually very shy and quick to startle. She constantly had earphones in, and she just basically played with the pets there. I don't think she was buying anything." He began to remember the moments of early Silent.

 

"I wish I could of seen her!" Matt whined. 

 

Tom pulled out his phone for a minute, scrolling through old photos. He smiled, "I do have some pictures of her on my phone from four years ago. Wanna see?"

 

Edd and Matt smiled, nodding excitedly.

 

Tom laughed, "Here. There's some old videos as well, once I got to know her. We basically met up at each day at the coffee shop to talk about random things. I think Silent actually told me of her cat powers, but I basically forgot about it. They never appeared for four years. I think it was just a warning." He watched as Edd and Matt crowded around Tom's phone to look at old pictures of Silent.

 

"She's really pretty! I wonder why she cut her hair." Matt mumbled, swiping through old pictures. He saw a few pictures of Tom and Silent posing like idiots in front of things. There was a video that Matt pressed play on. "You guys found a child?" Matt asked, raising the phone up to Tom to point at the crying kid who was hugging Silent.

 

Tom blinked, "Oh yeah. Some irresponsible parents lost their child during a hike, and we found them. I was all for leaving the brat, but Silent wanted to return him to his parents because it was the right thing to do." He remembered that Silent was glaring at him for suggesting to leave the child alone in the forest. 

 

"I bet Silent was angry at you for that." Edd laughed.

 

"Yeah, she was. She wouldn't talk to me at all while we were looking for the kid's parents. Silent is a natural with kids. It was like she had to deal with kids everyday, and she knew how to fix their troubles instantly. Whereas I just made him cry even worse." Tom grumbled. "There was an incident where the kid finally found his mom and dad, and the parents thought we kidnapped their child-"

 

"Oh no! Did something happen?" Matt interrupted for a minute.

 

"They didn't take it to well, and they... well, the man attacked Silent." Tom finished.

 

Edd looked worried, "Attacked? You mean he hit her? Why?!"

 

"He thought Silent had stolen his child. Any parent would of done that I guess." Tom replied. "Silent was fending off the man on her own before he picked up his pocket knife and sliced her face. It went across her eye." He ran his finger from his eyebrow down to his jawline to show the others what it looked like.

 

Matt gasped and so did Edd.

 

"I stepped in instantly after seeing her fall to the ground, holding her bleeding face and knocked the man out. The mother and child looked scared. The mother apologized after her son told her that we weren't bad, and then called 999 for Silent. It was scary." Tom looked at his flask. "As the ambulance came, Silent was nowhere to be seen actually. She left."

 

"She left? With a huge gash on her face?" Edd questioned.

 

"She didn't get too far. I found her huddled up near a bench passed out from blood loss. I called 999 and stayed with her until she woke back up." Tom replied.

 

"Wait a minute, is that the night you called me to tell me that you weren't coming back because of a family issue?" Edd asked.

 

"Yep, I didn't know what to label myself as to her since we were still just getting to know one another. I called her my sister so they would let me stay in the room until she awoke. That wound was pretty bad. I'm surprised it isn't on her face; her healing must of erased it because she had it for a couple of weeks before it completely vanished." Tom looked back up at the ceiling. "She's amazing."

 

 


	54. The Funder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent meets the funder

I waited for the so called 'funder' to step through the white sliding door so I could give him a piece of my mind for experimenting on these three wonderful boys, and the other fusions. He had no right to hurt them. After Tomatoredd explained of what happened there to himself and the others, I was furious. I almost busted a hole in the wall with my rage.

 

Once the door opened and out stepped a familiar man in a blue military uniform.

 

"Tord?" I asked, lowering my claws as I stared in disbelief at my boyfriend in front of me. I noticed Pau and Pat behind him staring at me with a confused look on their faces, and another pair of men behind them who were in white lab coats. They must of been Bing and Larry as one of them had an eyepatch around their eye. "What're you doing here?"

 

Tord stared at me in confusion as to why I was here. He noticed I didn't have a shirt on, and there were some band-aids placed around my back. Some fresh cuts were on my arms. He glanced behind me to see Tomatoredd, Torm, and Scribble Tom staring anxiously at him. Tomatoredd had my parka in his hands. He narrowed his eyes. " _Du avviser._ What are you doing with _min kattunge?"_  

 

" ~~Your kitten? If she's your girlfriend, you might wanna take care of her more."~~  Torm replied, as Tord took over the body and walked near me. " ~~She was attacked by Tom."~~  

 

I narrowed my eyes at Torm. "That was unneeded!"

 

"I'm sorry, did you just say that Tom attacked Silent?" Tord asked, beginning to get obviously angry at that little comment. He forgot why he was there as he stepped forward and pulled me into a hug, assessing my body for any other wounds. "Why are you shirtless?"

 

I looked down at myself to see I just had on a sports bra and looked back to see that Tomatoredd had my white parka. "Tomatoredd was patching up my wounds." I shrugged. "Why are you here?"

 

"He'S tHe FuNDer!" Scribble Tom cried around from behind Torm.

 

I narrowed my eyes, "You?! You hurt these innocent beings? What the fuck Tord!" I hissed at him to see him flinch. "What is wrong with you? They are living beings you do not tamper with their lives! I knew you were the Red Leader and all, but I didn't know you would stoop this low! For fucks sake, he's just a kid!" I pointed to Scribble Tom. 

 

Tord rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, looking anywhere but me. He heard some snickering from behind him to see that Pau and Pat were having a giggle fest. " _Mine soldater,_ what are you laughing about?" Tord growled at them.

 

Pau and Pat stiffened, holding in their laughter. "Nothing at all sir! Just thought of a funny joke is all!"

 

"Mind sharing it?" Tord put his hand on his hip, grinning at his two soldiers.

 

They paled looking at each other. They didn't know what to do.

 

" ~~The joke was how you're the Red Leader, and you're getting your ass handed to you by a girl who is smaller than you.~~ " Torm replied, sipping his flask of Smirnoff causally. 

 

I snickered, looking away from Tord. I could feel his heated stare on the back of my head, and then I felt a wet thing on the back of my neck, then a sharp pain. I yelped, reeling around to see Tord licking his lips. There was... blood? "Did you just fucking bite me?!" I asked, raising my hand to my neck to find out that he did bite me. 

 

"YoU hURt pReTTy LaDY!" Scribble Tom shouted, dashing out to weakly hit Tord on the legs. "LeAve PreTTy lADy AlOne!" 

 

Tord stared down at the reject clone of Tom in annoyance. He raised his foot back as if to kick him when he was met was a snarl. He looked up to see me growling at him. He backed off, smiling sheepishly. "Hey kid, go over to Silent before I punt you into space, _ja?_ "

 

Scribble Tom looked confused, "PuNT? WhAt's PUnt mEAn?" Scribble Tom asked, looking up confused at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du avviser = You rejects
> 
> Min kattunge = my kitten
> 
> Mine soldater = My soldiers
> 
> ja = yes


	55. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord decides something

Now Tord was supposed to be a man known for violence, and he was supposed to be known for having no mercy when he killed people. He was a man of war, and the leader of the Red Army to boot. Yet, here he was blushing like a baby and smiling like a dork when he spotted Silent cooing over the reject like a mom would do to a child. He stopped smiling as he just pictured Silent being his wife, and they had some kids. He had a family. He _wanted_ that. He had known Silent for over a year or so, it was time. He didn't care if he was rushing it.

 

"Leader?" Pau said, shaking him from his thoughts as he snapped back into reality. "Boss, what should we do?"

 

Tord looked over in confusion at Pau. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean _that._ " Pau pointed towards a cooing Silent with Scribble Tom wrapped up in her arms. It was a fucking adorable sight, and Tord may or may not have taken a picture of it on his phone when no one was looking.

 

Silent was sitting on the floor, hugging and nuzzling her face up against Scribble Tom's cheek as he squealed in delight. "You're so cute!" She was purring.

 

"EeeeEEeee!" Scribble Tom squealed.

 

Silent giggled, "I wish Tom was more like you." She whispered, suddenly growing a bit sad.

 

Scribble Tom stopped giggling, "DiD ToM dO SoMEthInG BaD?" He asked.

 

Silent smiled sadly, "No, I did something bad. I hurt his feelings for a long time, and I didn't even know it until he told me." She felt tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. "I'm such a bad friend for not noticing it."

 

Tord motioned towards Bing and Larry to get the two other rejects out of the room for a moment so he could have a word with Silent. He also told Pau and Pat to keep watch of the rejects with the two scientists. Once they were out of the room, Tord walked over to where Silent was sitting on the ground with Scribble Tom scooped up in her arms. " _Min kattunge..._ " He softly said.

 

Silent's ears perked up at the voice. She looked up slowly to see a worried Tord. "T-Tord?" Her voice was cracking a little. Silent felt Tord scoop her up against his chest, resting his chin on her head as he circled his arms around her waist. He remembered Scribble Tom was in her arms as well so he decided not to crush him. 

 

"You're not a bad friend. Tom has a hard way of showing his feelings to someone. I would know because once he had a crush on someone, he didn't tell them until it was to late. I witnessed it time and time again when I still lived with them." Tord soothed Silent's whimpers. "You are my girlfriend. I would not lie to you." Tord leaned back and kissed Silent on the forehead softly.

 

Silent purred a little, leaning on his chest as she cradled the Scribble Tom in her arms. "The things he said were true though."

 

Tord raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

 

"He called me a monster, and I didn't belong with the rest of them because I would only hurt Edd and Matt. Which was true because Edd was shot and almost shot once again." Silent stated. 

 

Tord grit his teeth in anger before calming down, "You are not a monster. You are a special girl. A princess to be exact who happens to have demon powers and can transform into cat. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you to be honest Silent."

 

Silent's face flushed. "Y-You mean?" She looked back at Tord who was smiling kindly at her.

 

_"Ja,_  I want you to marry me. After we get things settled with Tom, I want to ask you something." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min Kattunge = my kitten
> 
> Ja = Yes


	56. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end to everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, it is rushed but when I wrote it i was like "I WANT TO BE DONE!"
> 
> There MIGHT be alternate story where Silent ends up with Tom, but its an AU and has nothing related this story at all. I have a few plots written for it, but I'm lazy as fuck and won't write for it. There are only like 3 chapters or so written for the story so far.
> 
> There is one more chapter for this story, it is a fun fact page of where my ideas for this story were originally supposed to be

Tom, Matt, and Edd were sitting in the living room looking anxiously at the clock and also outside the window to see if the god forsaken storm had passed yet. It was still storming as far as the eye could see. "This fucking sucks!" Tom growled.

 

"Tom, getting mad at nature isn't going to help this. Let's just wait a little more ok? It's only been one day, she's probably doing her job or with one of her other friends." Edd replied, nervously sipping on his Cola can. He was worried for Silent. Ringo and Echo were mewling in concern. Echo was pretty much pissed at Tom.

 

Matt went to the door to open it a little because he swore he heard something knocking on it. He dropped his mug and stared wide eyed at the thing before him. "Uh.. Guys?"

 

Tom and Edd looked at each other before getting up to see what was up. "What is... holy fuck!" Tom yelled.

 

A large red Wyvern was hovering in the air for a little bit before landing on the ground in front of the door. It used its long red tail as a support system while two people jumped off its back. The creature roared in contempt before nuzzling one of the passengers. 

 

Matt recognized the one it was nuzzling, and so he ran out into the rain and hugged them. " **SILENT! I WAS SO WORRIED!"** Matt shouted, hugging the girl closely. "You scared us to death! Where were you and..." He trailed off when he looked beside Silent to see Tord standing there smiling. 

 

"Hello there old friend." Tord waved his robotic hand at Matt.

 

Matt screeched, hiding behind Silent for a moment. "T-Tord!" He realized that the other person who came off of the wyvern was in fact Tord. "What're you doing here?!"

 

Tord sighed, "I came to watch the reunion of Silent and Tom after what happened yesterday." He crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Yesterday?" Matt questioned before remembering the events of yesterday. "Oh yeah..."

 

Silent sighed, "Hey Matt. I'm sorry for scaring you. I just needed to get away for a bit after being... attacked is all. I'm fine." Silent smiled, patting Matt on the head as she walked forwards to Tom and Edd. She waved at Edd, and then she settled her eyes on Tom. She bit her lip nervously. "Uh hey Tom."

 

Tom stepped forwards, "Silent, I'm very sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean a word I said. I was recovering from a hangover, and I was just mad at myself for not telling you." He looked really upset. "I understand if you hate me, I already hate myself."

 

Silent walked forwards and gave Tom a big hug, shutting the black eyed boy up instantly. "I'm ok Tom. I mean, yeah it did hurt me. Emotionally and physically, but I'm fine now. I'm also sorry for not seeing how much you cared for me Tom. I must of hurt your feelings a lot when I lived here." She whispered, patting his back as felt someone pull her off of Tom.

 

"That is very touching, but only I get to touch you. You are my _kone_  after all. My lovely soon to be bride." He chuckled, pulling her up to him. Tord laughed as he saw the look of shock on each of the boy's expressions. "What? Oh, yeah. Silent was supposed to tell you. Oh well, I will anyway, Silent and I are getting married!" 

 

Edd dropped his Cola can and sputtered while Matt looked from Silent to Tord worriedly. Tom just stood there frozen as he felt all his feelings crash down. He took a deep breath and smiled, "Congrats." 

 

Tord looked confused for a moment. He was sure Tom would get hostile with him for stealing the girl he liked, but he was wrong. "That wasn't the response I was looking for. Did something happen?" He questioned.

 

"I'm not happy for you since you still might end up hurting her, and when you do, I'll be there for her. I still love her, and nothing is going to change that. I will be happy for her." Tom replied, walking back inside.

 

Silent stared at Tom's retreating form, and she felt sad. "Tom..."

 

Tord noticed Silent's change in demeanor and sighed. He whipped her around to face him, kissing her on the lips. "Silent, he's just acting like his normal self. He doesn't hate you." Tord replied.

 

Edd and Matt looked from both of them to where Tom had left. "I'll go talk to him." Edd said, walking inside after picking up his Cola can. Matt followed inside as he watched from one of the windows to see what Tord and Silent were doing.

 

"Tord we are not married yet. Why... You haven't even asked me to marry you!" Silent pushed off him, looking away. Silent heard some shuffling and looked back over her shoulder to see Tord on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand. He looked so determined and serious.  

 

Tord didn't care if the rain was soaking through his pants. "Silent Armont, will you allow me to be your husband for as long as I live?" Tord had no idea how to propose since the thought never crossed his mind. He didn't ask Pau or Pat because he didn't want to feel embarrassed with Pat's teasing. 

 

Silent's face went pink as she gulped. "Y...Yes! I do." Silent didn't know how to respond as she saw Tord stand up and put the ring on her finger. She stared at it in awe, feeling shocked. She felt a hand on her shoulder to see Tord leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they parted, they just looked lovingly into each others eyes.

 

That peaceful moment was ruined when Matt screamed, " **HE PROPOSED!"**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kone = wife


	57. Fun Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts about my story

 

The story was originally gonna be a Tom x Silent x Tord story, but I felt odd and un-confident enough to be able to work that it.

 

Silent was originally gonna be from the future like in WTFuture. She would meet the Red Leader, and he would have sexually assaulted her to where she was terrified of him. She would run back to the present, and she would move in with the guys (including Tord because this was before THE END.) After coming into contact with Tord, she has flashbacks to where she meet Future Tord and basically is scared of him. This causes Tom to become over protective of her. Tord is confused and doesn't know what to do, but is slightly curious because of how she already knows what Tord likes and stuff.

 

Since Silent is not human, demon cat, she goes through heat cycles like normal animals do. She usually has pills that help her through her daily things. Her heat would last only one week. If she doesn't have the pills, she will become flustered and freak out from any slight contact from anyone, even girls. She would hide in her room, clutching a very long body pillow and just slowly softly grind on it to try and release tension. If she is with humans, they will not smell her scent. But since she lives with two monsters and a semi human, she can't hide from them at all.

 

Tom and Matt can sense her heat because of Matt's vampire sense and Tom because he is a monster, he might go through heats once every 3 months or so, usually staying in his room or going out into the forest to release said tension. The boys found out about it when Edd went up to check on Silent in her room, and he was screamed at by Silent to get out. Edd tried his best to keep Tom away from Silent's room with the help of Matt since Tom was reacting to her heat which made him go crazy. He was very over protective of Silent when she was in heat. Tom and Silent actually were alone **ONCE** when Silent was in heat, and he ended up marking her out of frustration and protection. It was very awkward for both of them.

 

Silent may or may not like Tom. She knows she likes Tord, but she might have a very soft spot for Tom. There are moments of Tom x Silent scenes scattered throughout the chapters, but they are mostly one-sided.

 

Silent has been to alternate universes containing her friends. She's been to Ellsworld, Tomsworld, and some other AUs. Silent has met Tori after falling headfirst into a mirror that transported her to another world much like this one, but with everyone genderbent. She also learned that there was a boy version of herself with the same name, but instead of cat features, it was dog features. It seemed that boy Silent and Tori were a thing, but Tori didn't seem to mind her. In fact, Tori flirted with Silent while the boy Silent was stuck in the other world. It made Silent very uncomfortable being flirted with by a female version of Tord even though Silent wouldn't admit it, she thought female Tord was hot.

 

Silent has met Tomsworld Matt. She very scared of him because he's basically a yandere. She didn't like yanderes even though she found found him a bit hot at times? She would never tell him that. She also liked to cling onto Tomsworld Tord alot even though this Tord wasn't her own, she felt very comfortable and safe with him. Tomsworld Matt left a knife mark on her lower back stating that she belonged to him, and Silent didn't know how to remove it. Tomsworld Edd was very furious about it. 

 

Silent has been to the Reverse AU. She met the normal Tord and his two men, Pau and Pat. She was a little freaked out, but she found it nice Tord wasn't a perverted freak, but she kinda did miss his smug personality. She then found out that Edd, Tom, and Matt were in Tord's position. Edd was the one who was reading hentai and had a scarred face and robotic arm. Matt's face was bandaged up, and Tom just looked bored. Tom and Matt may have been dating. Silent had a weird thought that Edd was strangely hot, but she never said it out loud.


End file.
